It Waits
by alHecate
Summary: 'Sa respiration s'accéléra, tout comme les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Ses doigts se crispèrent, ses membres se mirent à trembler de plus belle, seulement cette fois il ne s'agissait pas du froid. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Crier...'
1. Chapter 1

_**It Waits**_

* * *

.

_**Disclamers**_ : Les personnages et l'univers de _Supernatural_ ne m'appartiennent pas _(dommage ^^)_

_**Résumé**_ : Attention, Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Juste une chasse banale pour nos boys qui passe d'un peu compliquée à complètement hors de contrôle ^^ Mais comme on dit : A bon Winchester, bon monstre.

_**Personnages principaux**_: Sam et Dean Winchester.

_**Note **_**:** Cet EV est un 'stand alone' et peut normalement se situer dans n'importe quelle saison. Écrit il y a quelques années (_vers saison 4_), et retrouvé au fond d'un placard informatique, j'ai finalement décidé de le poster (_enfin re-poster en ce qui concerne le début parce que j'avais mis les premiers chapitres mais j'avais jamais pu poster la suite donc je l'avais totalement retiré des listes_). Cependant le comportement et le caractère de nos frangins dans cette 'vieille' fic est probablement 'légèrement' différent de celui qu'ils ont dans la saison actuelle ^^, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même...

Pas de spoiler et pas de slash. Juste du brotherly love et du gore ^^.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

.

Il faisait sombre, horriblement sombre. Il en venait à se demander si ses yeux étaient réellement ouverts ou si cette obscurité attenante n'était en fait que l'imagination temporaire et contiguë de son mal être. Une douleur lancinante à la base de son crâne lui rappelait atrocement qu'il était toujours en vie. Une vie précaire, certes, mais il était tout de même conscient. A savoir si c'était une bonne chose, il n'en était pas certain

Il s'était redressé, accoudé dans un premier temps, il se positionna assis au bout de quelques secondes, le dos plaqué contre ce qui semblait être un mur de pierres, impassible et froid.

Il y avait cette odeur, âpre, humide et nauséabonde, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, une odeur rappelant incontestablement celle de la mort. Quelque chose pourrissait assurément, renvoyant ces relents insoutenables de chair en décomposition et polluant le peu d'air qu'il arrivait à emmagasiner dans ses poumons douloureux.

Le sol était recouvert d'un liquide visqueux dont il ne voyait ni ne connaissait l'origine. Sa première idée étant le sang, il se tata le corps à la recherche d'une blessure éventuelle. Ses côtes lui étaient très douloureuses mais pas de plaie ouverte, à part cette entaille au niveau de sa tête, qui aussi sérieuse soit elle, n'avait pas pu causer une marre de sang de cette envergure. Peut-être venait il alors de ce corps quelque part qui se putréfiait dans la pénombre, mais étant donné la puanteur qu'il dégageait, le sang en question aurait du être coagulé depuis un certain temps; non il s'agissait d'autre chose. De la boue? Trop visqueux. De la bave ! Oui c'était probablement cela. Après tout il chassait cette créature hideuse, peut-être était-il dans son antre. En tout cas, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se séparent. Son frère avait raison, ils auraient dû rester ensemble, c'était bien trop dangereux, ils ne connaissaient même pas cette chose qu'ils devaient chasser. Ils auraient du faire plus de recherches avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il souffla de dépit toute l'air qu'il avait amassé dans ses bronches, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu voir cette fameuse fumée qui s'échappe de sa bouche quand l'air est glacial, mais il ne voyait rien. Le noir total, déroutant et même angoissant.

Il avait froid, tellement froid, et faim aussi. Il tremblait, ses habits étaient humides et le givre commençait à se former sur sa chemise, il pouvait le sentir. Il tenta de se mettre debout. Mauvaise idée. Sa jambe d'appuis se mit à craquer sous son poids le renversant et le renvoyant à son point de départ, assis contre ce mur glacé et imperturbable. Seul son hurlement de douleur résonna dans cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait même pas définir.

Son tibia semblait être cassé. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite puisque ses membres étaient endoloris par cet air gelé et qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se servir de sa jambe, enfin jusque là.

Il s'était donc résigné à rester assis, du moins pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur lancinante se calme.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser toutes ces questions dans sa tête : comment était-il arrivé là et depuis combien de temps moisissait-il dans ce trou à rat. Des jours ? Peut-être plus. Difficile à dire, l'endroit était totalement clos, pas une fissure pour laisser entrer un soupçon de lumière, pas de vent, pas d'air, juste le clapotis de gouttelettes d'eau tombant sur le sol moite. Peut-être n'était-il là que depuis quelques heures, mais il n'aurait pu le dire.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvient s'être aventuré dans cette forêt avec son frère à la recherche de la chose qu'il leur tenait tête depuis trois jours et qui laissait sans repentance des morts derrière elle en guise de traces de pas. Ils avaient trouvé une piste menant à ce bois et sans ménagement, ils avaient décidé d'y aller, sans plus de précaution que des armes pour se défendre. Quelle belle erreur. Il avait pourtant bataillé dur avec son frère pour qu'ils se séparent, couvrant ainsi plus de terrain, et il avait gagné comme toujours. Deuxième grossière erreur. La troisième fût s'en nul doute d'avoir oublié de recharger son portable avant de partir, empêchant d'avertir son frère qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation plus que délicate.

Non, ils n'auraient jamais du se séparer.

Il releva sa tête d'un coup sec comme si la fatalité venait de le frapper de nouveau. Et si son frère était lui aussi en danger, et s'il était blessé quelque part en attendant son aide ? Non … il allait bien, il pouvait le sentir, il était probablement entrain de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, à savoir s'il y parviendrait.

Il réitéra un second souffle bruyant, preuve de son incompressible amertume. Il ne percevait en outre, que cet écho confus, sa respiration rapide et saccadée au milieu de ses gouttes d'eau horripilantes qui s'esclaffaient sur le sol visqueux. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre la voix si rassurante de son frère mais il n'y avait rien, juste son propre souffle, nerveux et accablé à la fois.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur inébranlable juste derrière lui pour calmer un peu les tambours qui semblaient s'acharner à l'intérieur de son crâne et enfin trouver une solution qui lui empêcherait une mort certaine. Mais quelque chose le bloqua dans sa réflexion. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il pouvait sentir ce malaise que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose vous observe sans que vous ne puissiez vous-même le voir. Des yeux se braquaient sur lui. Où était-elle ? Où était cette créature qui le scrutait sournoisement dans la pénombre ? Il ne voyait rien. Cette noirceur l'horripilait, cette odeur l'horripilait, cet air glacial l'horripilait, ce ronronnement l'horripilait. Ce ronronnement ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, il ne l'avait pas entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Il était proche. Très proche. Trop proche. On aurait dis un gémissement ou peut être même un rauquement - rien d'humain en somme. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle était là, juste à proximité de lui, mais où ?

Une goutte tomba sur son visage blême. Elle était tiède et visqueuse, rien à voir avec de l'eau. Non, il s'agissait de la même substance qui était étalée partout sur ce sol répugnant. Il ferma ses yeux tout en essuyant la bave qui lui coulait sur la joue. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le léger souffle chaud d'une haleine putride faisant frémir ses cheveux. Il savait. Il savait maintenant où elle était. Il resta figeait comme si le fait de ne pas bouger empêcherait la créature de le tuer. Il roula ses yeux vers le plafond, toujours sans bouger le moindre muscle, mais ne vit que le néant inconditionnel. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoique ce soit. Elle était pourtant là, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, tout comme les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Ses doigts se crispèrent, ses membres se mirent à trembler de plus belle, seulement cette fois il ne s'agissait pas du froid.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Crier.

**- **«** DEAN ! **»**. **

.

* * *

.

_Voilà pour ce petit prologue ^^ dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_Chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine ;op_


	2. Chapter 2

_note: Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont décidé de jeter un tit coup d'oeil à cette fic ou qui compte la suivre ^^._

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre qui sert un peu d'introduction de la bébête... attention âmes sensibles, y a peut-être quelques scènes un tit chouilla 'gross' ^^_

_enjoy and tell me if you like..._

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

._  
_

_Alridge, IDAHO_

_80 heures plus tôt._

.

Le vent froid de ce début décembre glaçait les branches nues des arbres qui se balançaient inlassablement sous une demi-lune argentée. L'endroit était endormi, paisible, seul le hululement d'une chouette effraie venait perturber doucement le silence majestueux de la vallée. Quelques points lumineux témoignaient d'une civilisation peuplant modestement ce petit village pittoresque au milieu de ces imposantes montagnes recouvertes de neige.

Lily et Jeff McAllister faisaient partie de la petite minorité de personnes qui n'était pas originaire de la région.

Après 25 ans en tant que cadre dans une grande entreprise d'investissements pour elle et tout autant d'années comme ingénieur en télécommunication pour lui, le couple quinquagénaire avait décidé de se retirer dans un lieu calme où pollution, building et trafic dense seraient bannis de leur langage. Ils avaient fait construire cette petite maison en bois de deux étages au milieu d'un amas de fermes et productions agricoles en tout genre. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils se régalaient de ce paysage hypnotique et de cette ambiance relaxante où chaque voisin s'appréciait et se côtoyait amicalement.

Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à avoir des enfants, les empêchant d'évoluer significativement dans leur carrière respective.

Mais ce soir, Lily, après ces années de repli dans cet environnement rasséréné et rassurant, regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté la grande expérience d'être mère. Elle cogitait dans son bain moussant pensant au vide maternel que son corps lui réclamait, mais à son age la question ne se posait même plus. Peut être qu'un animal de compagnie pourrait un peu combler ce vide, pensait-elle, aussi grand soit-il.

.

**- « Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'adopter un chien ? »** Réclama la femme depuis la salle de bain du premier étage.

**- « Hum hum »** Répondit une voix masculine d'un certain age, complètement désintéressée.

.

Jeff était assis sur son canapé en cuir beige dans le salon faiblement éclairé par une petite lumière d'ambiance, la télécommande juste à côté de lui, une bière dans une main tandis que l'autre bougeait nerveusement à chaque point que son équipe préférée de football américain perdait.

Il criait et injuriait son téléviseur plasma dernier cri autant de fois que l'image se brouillait par la force du vent extérieur faisant, de ce fait, trembler l'antenne d'émission et n'était donc pas du tout disposé à écouter les questions futiles et sans intérêts de son épouse au premier étage.

Il avait vaguement répondu en marmonnant un semblant de réponse, histoire de faire croire qu'il s'était intéressé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce que Lily lui demandait mais n'en connaissait aucunement le sujet puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien entendu, délibérément. Son équipe perdait et c'était probablement d'une importance capitale face aux balivernes de sa femme.

Cette dernière savait pertinemment que son mari ne l'avait pas écoutée, c'était un grand match pour son équipe favorite et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'exclusivité sur la demi-finale de la ligue de toute façon elle avait plus lancé cette question à propos d'un chien parce qu'elle voulait se persuader elle-même de la nécessité d'une bête à poils dans sa maison. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bain et se détendît au milieu des bulles à la recherche du prénom de son futur animal de compagnie.

Lily se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit un objet lourd tombé sur le plancher du rez-de-chaussée. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tenta à interrompre une fois de plus son époux en plein milieu du match pour connaître les raisons de ce vacarme.

.

**- « Jeff ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé ? »**

.

Aucune réponse. Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait probablement renversé son pack de bières et essayait désespérément de cacher sa bévue avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que son parquet était totalement taché.

Elle se ré allongea, remit ses rondelles de concombres sur ses yeux et souffla bruyamment devant l'immaturité continuelle de son mari. A cinquante cinq ans, il se comportait toujours comme un adolescent pré pubère, mais c'était aussi un trait de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait tant chez lui. Il la rendait, elle aussi, jeune et insouciante des années qui passaient et elle lui en était totalement redevable.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elle n'entende les moindres protestations et vociférations habituelles de la part de son cher mari devant son programme télévisé préféré. Il s'agissait probablement de la mi-temps. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers, que ses interrogations se renforcèrent, sans toutefois l'inquiéter un tant soit peu.

.

**- « Le match est déjà terminé ? Je pensais qu'il ne devait pas finir avant 22h ? »** Lança t-elle toujours allongée dans son bain.

.

Une fois de plus, aucune réponse ne lui revint.

Lily se mit à sourire lorsque la porte de la salle de bain grinça en s'ouvrant doucement, pensant que son mari venait la rejoindre lui faire un câlin malicieux dans la baignoire. Quelque chose caressa sa jambe dans l'eau chaude, ce qui eût pour effet de la faire frissonner de désir.

.

**- « Dis moi chéri, le football n'a jamais eu cet effet aphrodisiaque sur toi juste que là ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé regarder des matchs plus souvent… »** Lança t-elle ironiquement sans enlever les concombres de ses yeux, rendant l'état aveugle des choses bien plus excitant comme cela.

.

Là encore elle n'eût aucune réponse à part cette caresse tiède le long de ses jambes frémissantes.

Elle se laissa aller un instant, ses mains accrochées sur le bord de la baignoire, mais cette sensation devenait de plus en plus dérangeante au fur et à mesure que la soit-disante caresse remontait rapidement vers sa poitrine. Comment pouvait elle sentir la main de son mari à la fois sur l'ensemble de sa jambe et également s'enroulant autour son cou.

Une main qui ne ressemblait en fin de compte plus réellement à celle d'un homme. Cette sensation n'était plus du tout agréable, elle était même réellement déplaisante, contrariante et inconfortable. Lily se redressa tout d'un coup, faisant tomber les rondelles de concombres de ses yeux et renvoyant l'image insupportable de la chose qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Une créature ressemblant à un serpent de très grande taille s'était glissée à son insu dans la baignoire et se dandinait aisément, dans l'eau devenue tiède, entre ses membres, de manière presque immorale.

La bête s'était enroulée autour du cou de Lily et la regardait droit dans les yeux lui annonçant sans vergogne que sa fin était proche. Elle pouvait même apercevoir ce sourire malsain se dessiner de façon sadique sur ce visage hideux et terrifiant.

Lily commençait à suffoquer. Ses yeux embués de larmes cherchaient désespérément une solution à ce cauchemar vivant. Ses doigts glissants tâtaient le bord de la baignoire en désespoir de cause jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût posé la main sur ses ciseaux à ongles juste à ses cotés. Elle attrapa l'objet précipitamment et l'enfonça vigoureusement dans ce qui semblait être le corps visqueux, écailleux et mou de l'animal. Sous la douleur la chose se désenroula du cou de la femme qui prit cette opportunité pour sortir de la baignoire et se diriger vers la sortie.

L'eau et la mousse coulant sur ses pieds, Lily n'arrivait pas à courir aussi vite quelle le désirait mais elle s'accrochait tout de même pour pouvoir survivre. Elle attrapa la rambarde des escaliers et commença à descendre les marches quatre à quatre afin de trouver de l'aide auprès de son mari. Mais une fois arrivée en bas, elle dérapa sur le plancher recouvert de sang. Celui de son époux. Jeff était là, allongé par terre sur le coté, les yeux grand ouverts, les doigts crispés, les ongles arrachés, restés plantés dans le parquet. Son corps avait été lacéré à plusieurs endroits, ses intestins ressortaient de son abdomen, s'étendant sur le sol, son épaule totalement démantibulée faisait ressortir sa clavicule à travers sa peau, et sa tête était étrangement retournée à cent quatre vingt degrés, renvoyant son visage au niveau de son dos.

Lily tenta de hurler mais aucun son ne put sortir du fait de la strangulation qu'elle avait subit quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle entendit ce bruit sourd dans les escaliers, et voulu se retourner. Trop tard. La créature avait déjà planté ses crocs incroyablement longs dans ses reins, l'empêchant d'avancer et de se sauver. La chose ouvrit sa gueule démesurément grande et commença à happer sa proie toujours en vie. Cette dernière se démenait férocement mais il ne fallut que quelques minutes insoutenables pour que son corps entier soit avalé par la bête répugnante. Lily essaya une dernière fois de crier, sa tête à l'intérieur de la bouche de la créature, en vain. La chose referma sa gueule, broyant doucement les os de la femme vivante se débattant à l'intérieur de ce corps flasque, puis déglutit. Un large sourire s'étendit à ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir quelques cheveux colorés de sang entre ses dents jaunes, prouvant incontestablement toute sa satisfaction.

.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chap en espérant que ça vous ai plu... la semaine prochaine c'est nos boys qui rentrent en action ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petit chapitre histoire d'incruster nos frangins préférés... (avant que ça merdouille dans le pâté croûte ^^)  
_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers ^w^_

_Enjoy ;op_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

.

Les frêles rayons du soleil commençaient difficilement à percer les épais nuages gris sombres de ce tout début de matinée.

La route semblait totalement déserte jusqu'à ce que deux yeux ronds, jaunes et brillants se distinguent sur l'asphalte noir et humide. Le ronronnement particulier s'accompagnant à ces prunelles parfaites et tellement symétriques qualifiait aisément ce caractère significatif de la Chevrolet Impala, et qui plus est, de 'cette' Chevrolet Impala : noire de 1967. Elle roulait à vive allure, laissant ses empruntes partielles et dérisoires sur le goudron mouillé.

.

**- « Alors ? **

**- Alors non !**

**- Pourquoi non ?**

**- Parce que je l'ai dit…**

**- Dean, c'est à peine à 4h d'ici, ça vaut le coup de jeter un œil ?**

**- Non !**

**- Donne-moi une raison valable de ne pas s'occuper de cette chasse…**

**- Si c'est bien une chasse Sammy… !**

**- Je viens de te lire l'article pourtant, ça ne te titille pas toi, que ces deux personnes soient mortes de façons totalement différentes dans leur propre maison, soi-disant dévorées par des animaux sauvages… qui soi-dit en passant n'ont pas laissé d'empruntes de pas !**

**- Il neige tout le temps là-bas, ça a probablement effacé les empruntes, et qui te dit que les loups font pas amis amis avec les ours maintenant… ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis là? » **Sam fit une pause et réfléchît quand à la meilleure technique possible pour convaincre son frère d'enquêter sur cette affaire.** « En plus, l'article est de ce matin les meurtres ont été commis hier en début de soirée d'après eux, ce qui veut dire que la maison n'a pas été nettoyée, et que les pistes n'ont pas du être recouvertes par la soi-disant neige…. Les corps ont été découverts il y a seulement quelques heures, c'est une aubaine…**

**- Sammy, on va pas aller se peler les miches dans l'Idaho au mois de décembre parce qu'un couple de retraités a décidé de s'installer sur le territoire de bestioles mangeuses d'hommes. C'est la loi de la nature mec, on y peut rien !**

**- Mais Dean, et si ce n'était pas une bestiole 'recensée' dans le 'Larousse' de base, et si il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ferait parti de notre dictionnaire 'maison' ?**

**- Y a pas de Wendigo dans l'Idaho, fait trop froid…**

**- C'est peut être autre chose qu'un Wendigo! Je sais pas moi, y a plein de monstres surnaturels différents qui auraient pu faire ce carnage…mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est ni un loup ni un ours… et certainement pas les deux ensembles, qui ont massacrés ces personnes. »**

.

Dean Winchester souffla longuement, le tout en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage aux traits tirés, reflet de longues et éreintantes heures de conduite.

Son passager s'était arrêté de parler et il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de ce changement d'attitude : il était passé à une autre méthode, celle qui consistait à le fixer avec ses yeux de chien battu, jusqu'à que lui, le grand frère, craque, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, encore une fois. S'il se retournait vers lui, il était foutu, il succomberait aux yeux larmoyants de son petit frère comme toujours, car il ne supportait pas de voir ce visage si triste sur la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas définir ce regard, cette expression, celle qui fait qu'il donnerait toujours entière satisfaction à son auteur.

Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, il ne voulait pas de cette chasse, elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon, il avait toujours confiance en ses pressentiments, et ils étaient loin d'être favorables en ce qui concernait cette affaire. En plus rien à voir avec un esprit ou un démon s'il s'agissait d'une bestiole, les autorités locales n'auraient probablement pas de mal à s'en charger seules non, ce travail n'était vraisemblablement pas pour eux.

Sans bouger la tête il tourna le bouton de son autoradio, renvoyant le son doucereux et guttural de Metallica dans l'habitacle de sa chère voiture, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui, ses mains crispées sur son volant usé, essayant de faire abstraction à l'insistance ostensible du regard de son cadet.

Seulement Sam Winchester n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. En un geste rapide, il éteignit la radio qui replongea les occupants de le Chevy dans le néant sonore ce que son aîné avait du mal à accepter et à supporter. L'effet escompté ne se fit attendre. Le grand frère se retourna vers Sam, incrédule, exaspéré et fulminant. Ce geste eût pour conséquence la rencontre de ses yeux avec le regard déterminé mais surtout compatissant, sensible, tendre,… de son petit frère : trop tard, l'aîné avait déjà capitulé.

.

**- « Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à traiter cette affaire ?**

**- Et pourquoi toi tu ne veux absolument pas la traiter ?**

**- J'ai posé ma question le premier !**

**- Dean ! » **Souffla Sam dépité.

**- « Quoi ? …En plus il fait un froid de canard là-bas et tu détestes le froid…**

**- Mais des personnes sont mortes…**

**- Des gens meurent tous les jours Sammy…**

- …**De façon étrange !**

**- Elles ont servi d'amuses gueule à Baloo, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange.**

**- Dean ! » **Deuxième souffle exaspéré**.**

**- Quoi ? Tu préfères Winnie ? »**

.

Sam se retourna sur son siège, indigné, sa tête droite, ses yeux fixes sur la route qui défilait : troisième méthode, il allait ignorer son aîné en boudant comme un enfant de 5 ans qui ne pouvait pas avoir le jouet qu'il désirait. Seulement le grand frère avait déjà abdiqué rien qu'avec les yeux de chien battu, mais il aimait bien faire poireauter son cadet, histoire de faire comprendre à ce dernier lequel des deux était l'aîné même si au bout du compte c'était toujours Sam qui gagnait.

.

**- « Sammy ?**

**- Hum ? » **Grogna le passager comme si de rien était**.**

**- « Elle est où dans l'Idaho exactement ta 'scène de crime'? »** Finit par marmonner Dean avec un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

.

Sur cette question, Sam sortit la carte routière de la boite à gant en quatrième vitesse. Il la déploya devant lui et indiqua le point rouge annoté sur la feuille de papier à son frère.

.

**- « Comment ça se fait que cette ville soit déjà marquée en rouge ? T'avais déjà fait des recherches avant que je sois d'accord pour aller faire cette chasse ? »**

.

Il n'eût pour réponse que le large sourire enjôleur de son frère accompagné de son regard de chien battu habituel, encore.

Dean souffla de dépit, prit son air faussement offusqué, leva ses sourcils et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération à contre cœur. Direction la petite ville d'Alridge.

.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3.**_

* * *

.

La route était sinueuse, cabossée et recouverte de neige. Le chemin parfait représentatif des montagnes Rocheuses d'Amérique du nord. De chaque coté de l'allée, des pins à perte de vue, plus hauts les uns que les autres, dansaient sous la poudreuse épaisse.

.

**- « Je croyais qu'on devait y être en quatre heures ?**

**- Ben c'était p't'être plus cinq…**

**- Sam, ça fait cinq heures et demi qu'on roule, elle est où ta ville ?**

**- On devrait pas tarder à arriver, on est sur la bonne route : '**_**Black Foot River**_**' !**

**- Quelle route ! T'appelles ça une route toi ? Moi j'appelle ça un chemin de bouillasse…ça va abîmer les jantes de mon bébé…**

**- Arrête de te plaindre Dean, je suis sûr que les premières maisons vont apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre !**

**- Ah oui ? Parce que moi tout ce que je vois c'est des champs, des montagnes et encore des champs… recouverts de neige qui plus est ! Sans parler de ces arbres de merde qui font tomber des épines sur ma carrosserie…ça va la railler… ».**

.

Sam faisait totalement abstraction des plaintes incessantes et puériles de son aîné. Il scrutait la route à la recherche de panneaux leur indiquant qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas perdus. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les craintes se confirmaient inexorablement. Lui-même n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en partant pour cette affaire. Il espérait silencieusement ne pas avoir poussé son frère dans un guet-apens. La mauvaise humeur habituelle de ce dernier ne serait rien en comparaison à ce qu'il lui ferait endurer si cette chasse se révélait caduque.

.

**- « Là ! regarde, derrière la petite colline, c'est une ferme, on est donc plus très loin… » **S'exclama Sam en pointant du doigt la pittoresque bicoque de bois, probablement inhabitée, en contrebas de la vallée.

**- « Une ferme c'est pas une ville, Sam, d'accord ? Y a des fermiers qui vivent à des kilomètres de la civilisation…**

**- De toute façon Alridge c'est pas non plus New York ou Philadelphie… c'est juste un village relativement modeste…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'relativement modeste', hein ?... Vas-y ! Combien de personnes vivent dans ce trou à rat ? »** Souffla Dean de moins en moins patient, les yeux rivaient sur la route … enfin ce qui servait de route.

.

La seule réponse fût une grimace piètrement cachée de la part de son cadet.

.

**- « Sam ? Combien ? »** Insista l'aîné, les dents serrées, en ce retournant, cette fois, vers son frère.

**- « … Heu 500 personnes ? En plein été…, avec les touristes…et peut-être les chiens aussi … mais ça n'empêche que ce couple est mort de façon étrange Dean ! »**

.

L'aîné se passa la main sur le visage, s'interdisant de ne pas hurler après son petit frère pour l'avoir embarqué dans ce merdier inconditionnel.

.

**- « Autre chose à savoir sur ce coin paumé ?... Sam ?**

**- Ben, heu… les routes sont en majorité impraticables…**

**- Ça j'avais remarqué…**

**- Comme on est au mois de décembre, la température moyenne est de – 7°C avec 85% d'humidité et on est aussi dans une zone à forts risques sismiques mais….**

**- Bon ça suffit, on fait demi-tour !**

**- Quoi ? Non !**

**- Sam, on voit pas à 3 mètres devant nous, on est paumé au milieu des montagnes, y a pas un chat, pas un panneau pour indiquer le bon chemin, et ton affaire de monstre ressemble plus à une attaque d'animal sauvage - comme c'est d'ailleurs mentionné dans ton article…. Avec ces conditions climatiques n'importe quelle bestiole chercherait de la bouffe pour survivre. Ce qui veut dire que pour elle : humain égale viande et protéines pour passer l'hiver … y a pas de gros vilain monstre qui se cache là-dessous et j'ai pas envie de me taper des engelures sur les orteils parce que deux vieux satrapes de la ville ont décidé de camper de façon permanente dans le trou du cul du monde… »**

.

Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer, il regardait droit devant lui l'air bougon, sentant le regard furibond de son aîné posé sur lui. Seulement son expression se mit à changer du tout au tout, il passa du petit frère agacé prêt à employer l'une de ses méthodes redoutables pour faire capituler son frangin une fois de plus, au chasseur perplexe, fronçant les sourcils devant cette chose à peine visible qui descendait de la montagne sur sa droite, rapidement. Trop rapidement. Il ouvrit ses yeux aussi grands qu'il le put et prit une inspiration suffocante.

.

**- « Dean attention ! »**

.

La chose en question avait coupé la route juste devant la Chevrolet.

Dean appuya de toutes ses forces sur le frein et tourna le volant par réflexe pour éviter l'impact avec la créature, mais l'état du chemin et la quantité de neige accumulée firent virevolter l'Impala hors de la voie.

L'aîné essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule qui continuait de descendre sur la pente neigeuse, au milieux des arbres, prenant toujours plus de vitesse avec ce sol glissant tandis que Sam s'accrochait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas passer par le pare-brise avant et se tuer par la même occasion, à chaque impact, de plus en plus violent, avec les pins qui eux ne cillaient pas.

.

**- « Oh non, Dean regarde ! » **

.

Sam tandis le bras vers l'horizon enfin dégagé, qui changeait du tout au tout 200 mètres plus loin. La fameuse colline sur laquelle il descendait malgré eux se terminait brusquement en un précipite de probablement plusieurs centaines de mètres, vue l'altitude qu'ils avaient atteint.

.

**- « Sammy saute de la voiture !**

**- Quoi, t'es malade !**

**- Sam, saute de la voiture ! Maintenant !**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je vais essayer de m'arrêter, mais si j'y arrive pas je veux te savoir en sécurité !**

**- Ça va pas non, tu n'y parviendras pas et il est hors de question que je te laisse…**

**- Bordel Sam tu sautes de cette putain de voiture, on a plus le temps de discuter ! Fais-le… tout de suite!**

**- Non ! »** Sam regarda intensément son grand frère, les yeux luisants, sa main accrochée solidement à la portière passager. Il ne le laisserait pas. Aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

.

Rien qu'en voyant le regard déterminé de son cadet, Dean comprit que c'était peine perdu. Il lui fit tout de même un léger sourire accablé comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait peut-être de leurs derniers instants.

Dans une dernière tentative, Dean enclencha le frein à main et braqua à fond vers la droite. La voiture se mit à tournoyer, renvoyant une vague de neige dans les airs. Le précipice était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres.

L'impact fût brutal.

La Chevy percuta un arbre se trouvant à la limite du ravin stoppant l'Impala dans sa course, la moitié de la voiture se trouvant dans le gouffre et l'autre coté dansant fébrilement sur la neige, à deux doigts de se renverser.

Sam avait heurté violemment la vitre coté passager qui se brisa sous la collision alors que la porte conducteur s'ouvrit lors du choc pour éjecter l'aîné hors de la voiture. Ce dernier avait réussi à attraper la poignée de sa portière l'empêchant de tomber dans le précipice. Il était donc en suspens dans le vide, retenu uniquement par la force de ses bras, ses mains gelées accrochées solidement à un bout de ferraille qui menaçait de céder à tout moment.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic... _

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

* * *

.

Le manteau neigeux recouvrait en totalité la région aux allures de coton. Les arbres étaient gelés, pas une fleur, pas un bruit, juste la nature encaissant silencieusement les caprices du temps.

Seules des traces de pneus récentes venaient perturber ce paysage innocent et vierge de toute pollution humaine. Des traces qui quittaient brusquement ce chemin de neige pour dériver finalement sur le versant nord d'une colline parsemée de pins glacés. Au bout de ces traînées grossières, se trouvait une vue surprenante révélant le contraste ambigu de la poudreuse blanche et pure, à la carrosserie noire et métallique d'une Chevrolet Impala, ancien modèle, qui semblait en balance au bord d'une falaise. Une situation plus qu'inconfortable pour le conducteur suspendu dans le vide, accroché à la portière.

.

**- « Sam ! Sam ? »**

.

Dean appelait sans cesse son frère depuis près de cinq minutes sans obtenir la moindre réponse de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus : le fait que ses doigts endoloris se gelant petit à petit par le froid ne tiendraient probablement pas cinq minutes de plus - le faisant tomber dans le gouffre - ou bien le néant sonore venant de l'habitacle de la voiture lui confirmant inexorablement que son cadet était inconscient, donc blessé, ou même pire. A cette dernière pensée, il tressaillit, manquant de glisser, une fois de plus.

Ce ne sont qu'après quelques minutes supplémentaires - qui lui parurent des heures - que les premiers indices encourageants vinrent apaiser ses craintes. Un grognement sourd, caractéristique de son petit frère au réveil, retentit dans la Chevy.

.

**- « Sammy ? **

- …**Hum ? »**

.

Le cadet bougea très légèrement, sa tête appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, le sang coulant sur ses yeux fermés et dans sa bouche à demi-ouverte.

Il se redressa doucement sur son siège, comme si la douleur fulgurante s'atténuerait s'il ne faisait pas de gestes brusques. Seulement le simple fait qu'il bouge fit danser dangereusement la voiture. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, pensant probablement que cette impression de vertige n'était sans doute dû qu'au résultat du choc qu'il avait subit.

.

**- « Dean ? »** Appela t-il de sa voix faible et cassée.

.

La réponse qu'il obtint lui parut lointaine, sachant que son frère devait normalement se tenir à ses cotés.

Malgré ses réticences à braver la luminosité qui accentuerait probablement son incroyable mal au crâne, Sam essaya d'un geste las d'ouvrir ses yeux humidifiés de sang pour comprendre pourquoi la voix de son aîné s'avérait si faible. Ses paupières semblaient aussi lourdes que du béton et il n'arrivait pas à les soulever au dessus de la moitié de ses iris. Il tourna la tête difficilement et ne distingua guère autre chose que des formes floues teintées de rouge. Il se concentra quelques secondes et s'essuya une deuxième fois les yeux pour commencer à discerner les différents éléments de l'intérieur de l'Impala et les multiples couleurs qui s'y attachaient. La voix de Dean l'appelait toujours incessamment mais son propre souffle étouffait les paroles de son frère.

Lorsque son cou lui autorisa à se retourner à plus d'un quart de sa position initiale, le cadet découvrit alors avec horreur que la place côté conducteur était vide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent entièrement cette fois, la peur surpassant la douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il resta figé sur le siège vide une demie douzaine de secondes jusqu'à ce que sa vue fût attirée par la porte ouverte, une main blanche accrochée à la poignée et le vide démesuré juste en dessous d'eux.

.

**- « DEAN ! »**

.

Malgré son état déplorable, Sam voulu se déplacer afin de venir en aide à son frère le plus vite possible. Mais il ne put bouger de plus de quelques centimètres que la voiture se mit à grincer dangereusement pour ensuite glisser un peu plus vers le précipice et enfin se bloquer fébrilement, une fois de plus. Le cadet comprit alors que la situation était plus que délicate.

.

**- « Sammy ! Ne fais plus un geste, surtout ne bouge pas… »** Cria Dean lorsqu'il comprit que son frère faisait contrepoids, évitant que la voiture de tombe définitivement dans le ravin.

**- ****«**Nom de Dieu, Dean…

**- Oui je sais, la situation à l'air moche comme ça mais …**

- … **à l'air moche ? Dean, tu es suspendu par la portière au dessus de… de rien du tout, c'est le vide total !**

**- Oui je sais, merci de me le rappeler ! Combien de mètres d'après toi ?**

**- J'en sais rien et on s'en fou, bien assez pour nous ratatiner quand on s'explosera en bas…**

**- Ok Sammy, ne cède pas à la panique. **

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de céder à la panique ?**

**- Ça ressemble à de la panique pour moi…**

**- D'accord, d'accord… Il faut trouver le moyen de te remonter! Tes doigts ne vont pas te soutenir longtemps avec ce froid…**

**- Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait jusque là… je crois que mon sang a gelé dans mes veines… »**

.

Sam se releva très doucement afin d'observer les alentours, la voiture se remit à grincer mais sans bouger cette fois.

.

**- « Putain, Sam, arrête de te dandiner, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**- J'essaye de trouver une solution ! Je ne vais pas attendre sans bouger que tu lâches la poignée !**

**- Je t'avais pourtant dis de sauter de la voiture quand il en était encore temps… tu aurais du m'écouter !**

**- Et tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !**

**- Mais au moins toi tu ne risquerais rien maintenant.**

**- Ah oui ? Seul au milieu de nulle part, à attendre de crever de faim ou de froid ? » **Zéro réponse de la part de son aîné, étrangement….** « On est d'accord ! alors maintenant arrête de dire des conneries, tu veux ? On va s'en sortir… tous les deux ! »**

.

Dean ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il était en danger de mort et ce n'était pas la première fois, il pouvait accepter son sort, mais que son frère le soit aussi, ça il ne pouvait pas du tout s'y résigner. Son souffle accablé reflétait son anxiété, ses nerfs étant mis à dure épreuve et son moral à néant.

.

**- « Je crois qu'il reste un moyen de s'en sortir. » **Finit par lancer le cadet en toisant le côté arrière de l'Impala.

**- Vas y, je t'écoute…**

**- Ok, tu n'es pas si loin de l'arrête de la falaise, seulement t'es pas du bon coté de la portière…**

**- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je passe de l'autre coté de la porte et que j'essaie d'atteindre le bord ? **

**- Ben, oui, quelque chose comme ça…**

**- Mais t'es malade ! Si je bouge, on tombe je te rappelle !**

**- Pas forcément ! C'est moi qui fais contrepoids, j'agirais en conséquence. Il faut juste que tu ailles doucement, et une fois du bon coté tu pourras …**

**- Sam, Stop! Si je fais un faux mouvement, la voiture tombe et nous avec ! Je veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience…**

**- Si tu meurs t'auras plus de conscience, donc pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça… et de toute façon t'as une meilleure solution à proposer ? »**

.

Dean regarda intensément son frère pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux luisants trahissant facilement ses intentions.

.

**- « Dean, je t'interdis de penser ça !**

**- Ecoute Sammy, on n'a pas à y passer tous les deux … tu peux t'en sortir…**

**- Arrête tout de suite ! » **Sam n'écoutait déjà plus les paroles de son aîné sachant pertinemment ce que son grand frère allait lui suggérer**.**

**- « C'est mon poids qui fait chavirer la voiture vers l'avant…**

**- Arrête j'te dis ! **

**- Si je lâche, la Chevy sera plus stable et tu pourras bouger et sortir par l'arrière…**

**- Non ! Je t'en pris Dean, ne fais pas ça… »**

.

Sam regarda son aîné implorant, ses yeux, plus que brillants, accentuaient les traits crispés de son visage. Si Dean décidait délibérément de lâcher la poignée, il ne pourrait rien faire, il n'aurait pas le temps de bouger pour l'en empêcher ou le retenir.

.

**- « Dean, … non. »**

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5.**_

* * *

.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dean était partagé entre le sentiment d'abandonner son frère en se sacrifiant et celui de lui sauver la vie mais en le laissant seul dans ce monde impitoyable.

Le regard de l'aîné changea soudainement d'expression. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

.

**- « Quoi ? » **Lança Sam la voix trahissant ses émotions.

**- « T'entends pas ?**

**- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Y a comme un… ronronnement… »**

.

Sam changea à son tour d'attitude. Son regard se durcit et son attention se focalisa sur les bruits environnants. Il percevait le ronronnement à présent, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer, l'habitacle de l'Impala l'empêchant de bien entendre.

.

**- « Qu'est ce que c'est ?... Dean ?**

**- J'en sais rien… on dirait… des bruits de pas… Tu penses à ce que je pense ?**

**- Ecoute, si tu dois t'écraser en bas pour que je puisse me faire bouffer par la chose qui nous a foutu dans ce pétrin, désolé, mais je suis pas du tout preneur…je préfère encore me balancer dans le vide avec toi.**

**- C'est bon Sammy … on va essayer ta méthode en fin de compte. Et si j'arrive par miracle à atteindre le bord, je me ferais une joie d'exploser cette saloperie… » **

.

Il était hors de question pour Dean qu'il laisse son frère se faire tuer par cette bestiole qu'il ne pouvait même pas définir alors que lui-même se serait sacrifié pour qu'il vive.

Quant à Sam, il respira longuement de soulagement. Il avait comme un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Mais un autre était venu le remplacer, un problème s'ajoutant à leur situation déjà assez désespérante.

.

**- « N'empêche… j'suis désolé Dean…**

**- Ah, commence pas ! **

**- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ma faute si on est dans cette galère et …**

**- Arrête ! T'as pas à être désolé Sammy, tu avais raison, ce truc qui nous a fait quitter la route et qui nous a mis dans ce merdier c'est pas un ours et c'est loin d'être un loup non plus… en fait je sais pas du tout ce que c'est… en tout cas ça n'a rien de naturel ! Et résultat : c'était donc bien une affaire pour nous ! …Enfin une chose est sûre, c'est que si on arrive à s'en tirer vivant, je vais lui faire sortir ses tripes par les yeux… ça tu peux me croire… » ** Dean marmonnait tout en essayant d'attraper la poignée extérieure du véhicule, ce qui était loin d'être évident pour lui puisqu'il ne sentait presque plus ses doigts par le froid glacial.

**- Mouais, t'as peut-être raison mais si …**

**- Pas de si ! Et j'ai raison, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours raison ! Après tout c'est moi l'aîné… »**

.

Cette réflexion eût l'effet escompté puisque qu'elle arracha un sourire léger mais bien réel au cadet, malgré son air toujours aussi accablé.

Un autre bruit singulier raisonna sans pour autant définir de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Rien de reconnaissable pour les frères Winchester puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer le moindre son camouflé par le souffle du vent qui s'était mis à siffler depuis peu.

.

**- « Dépêche toi Dean, ça se rapproche on dirait…**

**- Je fais ce que je peux ! Tu vois quelque chose de là où t'es ?**

**- Non, rien… j'ai peur de faire chavirer la voiture si je me relève trop… »**

.

C'est à ce moment précis que la Chevrolet se mit à tanguer dangereusement menaçant de glisser une nouvelle fois dans le ravin. Sam se pencha alors le plus possible en arrière, contre pesant un maximum pour que Dean ait le temps de passer de l'autre coté de la portière.

.

**- « Bordel de m… »** Se retînt l'aîné en serrant les dents jusqu'à ce que son Impala se fige totalement.

.

Il était enfin arrivé de l'autre côté mais l'effort qu'il avait fourni avait bien failli renverser la voiture ainsi qu'eux deux dans la foulée. Cependant, il avait réussi cette première étape, à son plus grand soulagement, et se dit qu'après tout, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir enfin s'il passait la deuxième phase du plan.

.

**- « C'est bon Dean, tu peux y aller, la Chevy est stable maintenant…**

**- Elle m'a pourtant pas l'air si stable que ça…**

**- Arrête de grogner et essaye d'atteindre le bord ! **

**- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »** Bougonna l'aîné en tentant d'approcher la falaise chancelant à l'aide de sa main droite, l'autre étant solidement accrochée à la poignée.

Seulement la poignée, elle, n'était pas solidement accrochée à la porte, et à chaque tentative pour atteindre le bord écartait un peu plus l'objet de la carrosserie.

.

Sentant grinçait sous ses doigts, Dean tourna les yeux vers la Chevrolet et s'aperçut que son maintient n'allait pas tenir. Il se jeta dans une dernière tentative vers le bord en lâchant la portière. La poignée se dessouda complètement au même moment et commença sa longue descente dans le ravin. L'aîné, lui, avait réussi à atteindre la paroi de la falaise mais quelques mètres plus bas, lui valant probablement un doigt de cassé, une épaule démise et un ongle totalement retourné.

Sam avait assisté à la scène impuissant, pensant que son frère était finalement tombé dans le gouffre, il se releva derechef par reflexe et cria le nom de son aîné aussi fort qu'il le put. Seulement le fait de bouger aussi précipitamment déséquilibra totalement la carlingue. La voiture entama alors l'incursion vers le précipice sans aucune chance, cette fois, de s'arrêter. Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent en voyant le trou béant s'élargir devant lui. S'en était fini.

Dean entendit son nom de manière déchirante de la voix de son cadet et releva les yeux. Trop tard. La voiture, juste au dessus de lui amorçait déjà la pente ardue de la falaise, son petit frère à son bord.

Il protégea sa tête avec son bras blessé comme si ce simple geste instinctif allait empêcher son Impala de lui passer dessus en tombant définitivement.

Puis un bruit de ferraille suivit d'un grand choc… et plus rien.

.

L'aîné retira doucement son bras de devant ses yeux et releva la tête, une grimace explicite sur son visage paralysé de peur. Il pouvait largement apprécier la devanture de sa Chevrolet puisque sa tête se trouvait à moins de 50 centimètres du pare-chocs avant de cette dernière.

Elle s'était arrêtée en pleine chute, totalement verticale par rapport au sol, parallèle à la paroi, mais le tout à quelques mètres du haut de la falaise. Son expression de peur se transforma vite en incompréhension. Comment était-il possible qu'une voiture soit suspendue de la sorte sans tomber littéralement dans un vide qui paraissait infini ? _Isaac Newton devrait revoir probablement sa théorie de la gravitation universelle_, pensa t'il totalement ahuri.

Après quelques secondes de questions intérieures, Dean se ressaisit et commença à se décaler sur la droite pour pouvoir contourner la voiture et remonter en escaladant la falaise. Il voulait s'assurer que son frère allait bien. Il cherchait des yeux des prises pour remonter, le tout en appelant son cadet, sans pour autant avoir de réponses de sa part…rien pour le rassurer, une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva au dessous de la porte, quelque chose lui tomba dessus. D'abord surprit, il s'écarta de la falaise et ses doigts dérapèrent de la roche, ce qui lui décrocha un cri de douleur … et surtout de colère. Mais quand il se rendit compte de l'objet en question, l'espoir l'envahit, s'accompagnant toutefois d'encore plus d'interrogations.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks a lot pour vos tits messages... c'est trop chouquet et ça me remonte le moral ^^  
_

_._

_Bon alors on avance un chtit chouilla dans les ennuis de nos frangins et pour ceux qui se poseraient quelques questions par rapport au chapitre précédent... ben voilà quelques réponses ^w^_

_Enjoy ;op_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6.**_

* * *

.

Si un bon nombre de questions se baladait insidieusement dans la tête de l'aîné des Winchester sans y trouver réponse, une de plus venait de s'ajouter au compteur.

Une corde se balançait prétentieusement juste aux cotés du jeune homme qui ne mit pas plus d'une demie douzaine de secondes pour l'empoigner.

D'où venait-elle ? Encore une bonne question. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était certainement pas cette chose à poils qui leur avait balancé pour leur venir en aide.

.

La première réaction de Dean fût de regarder en l'air pour voir si le sauveur en était réellement un et si par chance il montrait son minois.

_Yatsee_.

Une forme à l'allure de tête humaine à barbe accompagnée d'un vieux bonnet se tenait sur le bord de la falaise. Il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer ses traits ni aucune expression d'ailleurs, la visibilité étant tout aussi enneigée que lui mais il savait néanmoins que c'était un homme de bon gabarit. Soulagé, il s'assura que la corde était bien solide et assurément attachée pour entreprendre l'escalade.

D'abord reconnaissant envers cet individu qu'il ne connaissait pas, Dean sentit la colère montait en lui à chaque prise dans la roche. _Mais pourquoi diable ne les avait il pas prévenu de son arrivée ?_ Ils auraient attendu bien sagement sans gestes brusques et surtout, lui, n'aurait pas 'joué' avec sa portière manquant de se tuer et d'entrainer son frère par la même occasion. Sa colère se transforma en fureur puisqu'en plus de son animosité, il n'arrivait pas à monter de plus d'un mètre malgré la corde : ses membres s'engourdissaient de plus en plus par le froid et par ses blessures le faisaient horriblement souffrir.

Il releva une seconde fois la tête et s'aperçut que l'homme au bonnet faisait des signes circulaires avec ses bras. Il comprit alors qu'il devait s'enrouler la corde autour de son torse pour que son sauveur anonyme puisse le remonter plus facilement. Il entreprit donc de se ceinturer et fît un geste de sa main valide vers le haut pour avertir l'homme qu'il était prêt.

La remontée était évidement bien plus aise et beaucoup plus rapide. Voir même un peu trop. Car, lorsqu'il passa à côté de la porte côté conducteur, toujours ouverte, il contempla avec horreur que son frère, de nouveau inconscient, se trouvait ventre contre le pare-brise avant et le précipice juste en dessous de lui, séparé par une simple vitre qui commençait, bien évidemment, à fissurer.

Dean s'accrocha alors à la carlingue pour essayer de sortir son cadet de ce mauvais pas mais il se sentit tiré vers le haut, la corde étant toujours solidement accrochée autour de son ventre.

.

- «** Oh ! Mais attends ! Et toi là haut ! Fais-moi redescendre ! Mon frère est toujours coincé dans la bagnole ! Si mon pare-brise pète, il va tomber… **» Hurla l'aîné en essayant désespérément de s'accrocher pour ne pas remonter, en vain.

.

Il sentait son corps se faire entraîner loin de la voiture et malgré toute sa volonté, ses forces l'abandonnaient et il ne pouvait conjurer l'inévitable : la distance entre son frère et lui ne faisait qu'accroître, tout comme sa fureur. Il essaya de plonger sa main vers le bas de son pantalon pour atteindre son couteau et ainsi couper le lien qui le condamnait à remonter sans pouvoir rejoindre son cadet. Son nœud trop serré et son épaule droite totalement déboîtée - sans parler de ses blessures à la main gauche - l'empêchaient pleinement d'atteindre son but. Il pouvait se débattra férocement que sa remontée était inéluctable.

Il releva la tête une fois de plus, les dents serrées, les yeux assassins. Dans quelques secondes il allait décrocher la mâchoire du type qui l'empêchait de sauver son petit frère. En espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà passé par la vitre avant.

Il était donc arrivé en haut lorsqu'une main blanche recouverte d'un gant craquelé se tendit devant son visage. Dean, les yeux fulminants, attrapa cette aide malgré sa colère pour enfin poser un genou puis l'autre sur la terre ferme, enfin… sur la neige.

Il s'allongea alors trois secondes sur le dos, desserra le lien qu'il avait autour de son ventre et souffla bruyamment en détendant ses muscles courbaturés par ses péripéties.

Le repos fût de courte durée puisqu'il devait trouver une solution rapide pour remonter son frère avant que le pare-brise ne cède imposant inexorablement à son cadet une chute mortelle.

Il se releva derechef à l'aide de son bras valide et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ferma ses yeux, dépité : les réponses à ses questions venaient toutes d'être élucidées.

Le ronronnement si particulier qui les avait mis en porte-à-faux n'était en fait que le moteur discret d'un 4x4 pick-up noir de Ranger en marche quelques mètres en amont de la colline. Un câble d'acier sortait de sa carrosserie pour atteindre le pare choc arrière de l'Impala empêchant donc cette dernière de s'écraser en bas de la falaise. Les frottements qu'il n'arrivait à définir quelques minutes plus tôt n'étaient probablement dus qu'au déroulement métallique de ce fameux câble et les bruits de pas venaient de cet homme à barbe qui portait des raquettes aux pieds.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, fit un geste négatif de la tête en signe de lamentation. Ils s'étaient précipités, son frère et lui, pour se sortir de ce pétrin pensant que la bête qui les avait fait sortir brusquement de la route venait prendre son butin, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un homme qui leur venait en aide après leur accident. _Pitoyable_.

Il se retourna furibond vers cet inconnu, le point serré, les yeux exaspérés.

.

**- « Hé mec ! … Ranger Baker… »** Fulmina Dean en regardant la minuscule plaque en laiton sur la veste défraîchie de l'homme, le tout en le pointant du doigt **« T'aurais pas pu nous prévenir de ton arrivée ? Ça nous aurait évités de risquer nos vies à mon frère et à moi. D'ailleurs Sammy n'est toujours pas sortir d'affaire à cause de tes conneries … »**

.

Aucune réponse de la part du guide, juste des mouvements avec les bras.

.

**- « Alors quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ? T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?****»**

.

Le Ranger fit donc un signe négatif de la tête accompagné de gestes avec ses mains. Il retira son bonnet et ouvrit sa bouche.

Dean resta coi en découvrant des blessures impressionnantes et se rendit vite compte qu'il avait commis la boulette du siècle. Car en effet cet individu avait perdu une partie de sa langue, d'où son incapacité à parler, et l'une de ses oreilles manquait également à l'appel, réduisant probablement considérablement son audition.

L'aîné des Winchester afficha une grimace de désolation, une façon de présenter plus ou moins des excuses simplifiées. L'homme lui tendit alors une photo, qu'il retira de la poche intérieure de sa veste, sur laquelle un ours énorme avait été abattu.

.

**- « C'est ce truc qui t'a fait ça ? »** Demanda Dean en grimaçant.

.

Le Ranger fit un geste positif de sa tête avant de replacer son bonnet et de remettre sa photo dans sa poche.

.

**- « Ok mon gars, désolé pour toi, vraiment,… mais mon frère est dans le pétrin là tu vois, alors faut trouver le moyen de le remonter illico presto ! » **Lança Dean en articulant le plus possible et en pointant le précipice du doigt**.**

.

L'homme sortit alors une télécommande de sa ceinture, la montra à Dean avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Un bruit métallique résonna et le câble d'acier commença à s'enrouler doucement à l'intérieur du 4x4 faisant remonter la Chevrolet qui grinçait affreusement.

Dean se précipita alors au bord du ravin pour voir en contrebas sa voiture s'élever lentement, toujours à la verticale, Sam à son bord. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'à chaque vibration de l'Impala contre la roche faisait s'agrandir la fissure sur le pare-brise avant.

.

**- « Stop, Stop, arrête tout ! La vitre va se briser ! »** Cria t-il à l'intention du Ranger.

.

Ce dernier lâcha le bouton rouge sur le champ lorsqu'il vit les mouvements de bras rapides et amples de Dean lui faisant comprendre de stopper la remonté de la voiture.

L'aîné des Winchester attrapa alors précipitamment la corde qui l'avait fait remonter, l'accrocha solidement autour de l'arbre le plus proche dans l'intention d'aller chercher son frère lui même, quelque en soient les risques. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aider son cadet si son bras restait déboîté de la sorte il n'arriverait jamais à descendre en rappel sur le versant de la falaise. Il se rapprocha donc du pin, respira un grand coup avant de prendre son élan et de frapper de toutes ses forces le tronc avec son épaule droite. Un craquement interne résonna sur la colline suivit du cri déchirant de douleur de Dean.

Le Ranger se rapprocha de lui, totalement ahuri, mais l'aîné ne faisait déjà plus de cas de son comparse. Son épaule étant remise en place, il était déterminé à aller sauver son cadet. Il enroula donc la corde autour de son poigné gauche, s'avança au bord du précipice, et commença son incursion vers la Chevrolet en dépit des gestes de dissuasion du Ranger.

Dean espérait seulement arriver à temps avant que la vitre ne se brise, le séparant définitivement de son petit frère.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

_._

La descente était bien plus longue que Dean ne l'aurait voulu, car chaque seconde supplémentaire risquait la perte de son cadet. Il atteignit pourtant le coffre de la Chevrolet en moins de 3 minutes, ce qui pour lui, avait paru une éternité.

Il ne posa, cependant, pas tout de suite ses pieds sur le pare-choc arrière de sa voiture de peur de briser la vitre avant par le simple choc de son propre poids. Il entreprit donc de contourner la carlingue noire par la roche afin de pouvoir s'immiscer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle par la porte avant coté conducteur, toujours ouverte, et atteindre Sam plus facilement, assurant ainsi sa survie.

Cependant il n'avait pas prévu que son cadet se réveillerait avant qu'il n'ait pu lui ceinturer le torse avec la corde et c'est lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la portière arrière gauche que son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup en entendant la voix faible de son frère.

.

**- « Oh,… oh non, putain c'est pas vrai…. »** Marmonna ce dernier en se rendant compte dans quel pétrin il se trouvait.

.

Dean se pencha alors pour apercevoir son cadet essayant de se relever pour se mettre à genoux mais chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il, formait des étoiles de fissures sous chacun de ses doigts.

.

**- « Sammy mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, n'essaie surtout pas de te relever…**

**- Dean ? »**

.

Sam s'était aussitôt retourné en entendant la voix de son frère ce qui valut quelques craquements de plus sur le pare-brise déjà bien endommagé.

.

**- « Mais arrête de bouger bordel ! »** S'écria l'aîné en accélérant sa descente vers l'ouverture.

**- « T'es vivant ? Merci mon Dieu ! Je t'ai vu tomber dans le ravin, j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais …**

**- Et ben non, comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas mort mais je vais peut être le regretter si c'est toi qui tombe à travers la vitre, parce ce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu t'arrêtes pas d't'agiter…**

**- Mais comment … la voiture… qu'est-ce que… ?**

**- Plus un mot Sammy d'accord. Tu te fixes, tu arrêtes de parler, tu arrêtes même de respirer jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à passer cette corde autour de ton ventre. Je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu veux savoir quand je t'aurais sortis de là ! » **Souffla Dean enfin arrivé à l'avant de la Chevrolet.

.

Sam s'exécuta tout en regardant son frère juste devant lui, à l'encadrement de la porte, qui évoluait avec précaution à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il était à moins de 60 cm de sa première main mais le temps que lui même ne pouvait pas atteindre la corde, le pire pouvait se produire. Le cadet n'était pourtant pas loin du tableau de bord, du volant ou même de la carrosserie elle-même, mais rien que de tendre le bras pour essayer de s'accrocher quelque part risquait de faire céder la vitre, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter le destin et savoir si oui ou non il arriverait à atteindre quelque chose pour s'accrocher au moment de la chute. La méthode de son frère paraissait tout de même plus sûre, mais fallait-il qu'il y arrive.

Malgré le froid glacial extérieur les frères Winchester transpiraient abondamment. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient de leurs tempes et leur rythme cardiaque avait fortement augmenté, leur stress ayant atteint une intensité suffocante.

Sam restait à genoux, immobile, les yeux rivaient sur son frère qui essayait désespérément de prendre appuis quelque part pour s'approcher de lui seulement chaque infime tremblement agrandissait les lignes de fissure sur la vitre. Au moindre choc, cette dernière se briserait le renvoyant dans le gouffre sous les yeux de son aîné.

Dean progressait, la corde à la main, vers son cadet. Il pouvait pratiquement lui toucher le bout des doigts, mais au moment ou il crût enfin l'atteindre, un coup de feu résonna, suivit d'un deuxième, qui le bloqua dans son élan.

.

- « **Mais qu'est-ce qui passe encore ? »** Chuchota Dean comme si le fait de parler à voix haute disloquerait le pare-brise.

.

Sam releva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son aîné, il pressentait ce qui allait se passer. Il n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un bruit de ferraille se fît entendre. Le câble du 4x4 s'était remis en marche. A la première secousse de la Chevrolet, la vitre se brisa.

.

Dean s'était déjà jeté en avant pour attraper le bras de son frère au moment fatidique, le poids de son cadet l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa main brûlante glissait le long de la corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe enfin.

A son bras gauche se balançait fébrilement son frère, qui tenait désespérément son poignet, et de l'autre coté, sa main droite agrippait la corde aussi solidement que possible, mais ses doigts glissaient douloureusement. Il se retrouvait de nouveau sous le pare-choc avant de son Impala malgré lui. La douleur et la tension à un échelon encore supérieur.

.

**- « Sammy ça va ?**

**- Tu veux dire à part le fait que je sois suspendu dans le vide ?**

**- Tu verras on s'habitue à la longue…**

**- Désolé, mais je pense qu'on aura pas le temps de s'habituer Dean… regarde la corde ! »**

.

Dean releva alors les yeux au dessus de lui et se tourna dans la direction du regard de Sam. Leur situation était déjà bien assez précaire sans ajouter que la corde frottait sur les bouts de verre de la vitre brisée de la voiture qui continuait de remonter doucement dans un grincement assourdissant. Leur attache commençait à s'effilocher et il ne faudrait que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne cède totalement.

.

**- « Bon cette satanée corde ne va pas tenir longtemps et de toute façon moi non plus…t'es loin de la falaise ?**

**- Non … ça vaut le coup d'essayer… »**

.

D'un simple regard, Sam avait compris l'idée que miroitait son frère et se mit en position.

.

**- « T'es prêt ? A trois ! Un … deux… trois ! » **

.

Et Dean balança son bras gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et renvoyant Sam le plus près possible de la roche.

Le cadet n'atteignit son but qu'au bout du troisième balancement. Ses doigts lâchèrent le poignet de son frère et s'agrippèrent à la falaise libérant son aîné de son poids. Ce dernier rabattit sa deuxième main sur la corde pour se soulager un peu.

.

**- « Dean, magne-toi ! La corde va lâcher ! » **Hurla Sam en retournant sa tête pour observer son frère toujours en suspension.

.

L'aîné releva une dernière fois les yeux vers sa voiture qui remontait toujours très doucement, fît une grimace désappointée et commença à se dandiner afin de se balancer à son tour. Sam tendit alors sa main pour aider son frère à le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier parvînt à faire juste au moment où la corde se sectionna.

L'arrivée de Dean sur le versant de la falaise ne se fît évidemment pas en douceur : un impact pour le moins brutal lui rappelant affreusement toutes les blessures qu'il devait déjà supporter.

.

**- « Bon, on est plus dans la voiture, c'est déjà ça… »** Souffla Sam fatigué.

**- Ouais, mais je suis de retour sur cette putain de falaise…et franchement… je la hais ! »**

.

Sam sourit aux lamentations de son frère malgré leur situation déplorable et ses propres blessures, mais au moins ils étaient tous les deux toujours en vie, ce qui n'avait pas été chose facile.

Dean se sentit recouvrer son courage rien qu'en voyant le sourire majestueux sur le visage de son cadet. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour retrouver toute la force nécessaire pour sa future escalade.

.

**- « Maintenant faut remonter ! » **Souffla-t-il dépité**.**

**- Tu vas y arriver ?**

**- La première fois j'avais une corde…**

**- Ben là t'auras… moi !**

**- T'es dans un état plus pitoyable que le mien Sammy !**

**- On a à peine une dizaine de mètres à grimper …**

**- Ouais et peut être que le Ranger Baker va nous renvoyer une autre corde, qui sait !**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Le gars qu'on a pris pour le vilain monstre qui nous a foutu dans ce bordel…**

**- Tu veux dire que les bruits qu'on entendait avant que tu sautes de la portière tout à l'heure, c'était… un homme ?**

**- Ouais c'est bien ça ! Mais là va falloir qu'il me donne une explication ! C'était quoi ces coups de feu et pourquoi il a remis le câble en route, je lui avais pourtant dit de ne surtout pas le faire. »** Grogna Dean presque à lui-même en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je comprends pas, pourquoi il ne nous a pas prévenus de son arrivée ?**

**- Tu comprendras quand tu le verras… !**

**- Ouais ben quand je le verrais ça voudra dire qu'on sera en haut et pour tout te dire… j'ai hâte ! » **Déclara le plus jeune des Winchester, commençant à escalader.

**- « En tous cas mon bébé sera rendu avant nous… et sans forcer… » **Marmonna Dean en regardant en l'air, désappointé.

.

Sam leva alors sa tête à son tour pour voir l'Impala se rapprocher du haut de la falaise. Et c'est à ce moment précis que quelque chose leur tomba dessus.

Dean esquiva de justesse l'objet qui le frôla, quand à son cadet il ouvrit grand ses yeux d'horreur.

.

**- « C'était quoi ça ?**

**- Heu… Ben ça c'était Baker, enfin sa tête plus particulièrement …» **Répondit l'aîné encore sous le choc**.**

**- Quoi ? Mais…mais…**

**- Je crois que finalement on a quand même la visite de notre ami à quatre pattes…. »**

.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà le chap 8... bon va commencer à se détendre un peu quand même sinon à ce rythme là il vont pas finir l'histoire les frangins ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise...  
_

_en tous cas un GIANT merci pour vos coms à mes tits (es) reviewes (ses) préférés (ées) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent... courage ;op_

_._

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

_Il grognait, ou peut-être était il juste en train de ronronner de plaisir. Cette douce odeur de chair fraîche, si tendre sous ses crocs affûtés, ce délectable goût de sang encore chaud à l'intérieur de sa bouche coulant sur sa langue rappeuse, dégoulinant de ses babines noires terreuses cette savoureuse sensation d'avidité de la plus enivrante des friandises : l'homme, quelle affriolante nourriture, quelle exquise saveur…_

_._

_._

**- « J'ai faim ! »** Ronchonna Dean en prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche afin de remonter difficilement de quelques centimètres sur le versant de la falaise.

**- « Il y a la tête d'un homme qui vient juste de nous tomber dessus Dean, comment tu peux dire que tu as faim …**

**- Et pourtant je donnerais tout pour un cheeseburger…**

**- Ben peut-être que la bestiole qui vient de décapiter ton Ranger t'aura laissé quelques morceaux ! »** Répondit Sam ironiquement en prenant la main de son frère juste au dessus de lui pour s'aider à remonter également.

**- « Sammy t'es gore , tu le sais ça ?! … Déjà que ce malheureux Baker était bien amoché…**

**- Ouais ben il va plus trop s'en soucier maintenant. …Tout ça c'est de ma faute…**

**- Sam !**

**- Si je t'avais écouté on n'en serait pas là maintenant et ce pauvre type ne serait pas mort…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il était dans le coin de toute façon, probablement en train de patrouiller, et la bête aussi. Il l'aurait croisé tôt ou tard et aurait probablement fini de la même façon…**

**- Mais…**

**- Arrête avec tes '**_**mais**_**' Sammy ! On a déjà eu cette conversation, juste avant que tu te fracasses le crâne sur le pare-brise avant - **_**d'ailleurs faut vraiment que tu penses à arrêter de te prendre des coups sur la tête**_** - bref, juste histoire de remettre les choses au clair - pour la deuxième fois - c'est effectivement une chasse pour nous et d'ailleurs s'en est toujours une. Et maintenant qu'on est ici on va s'assurer que cette saloperie ne fasse plus de victime… et surtout pas nous ! »** Rajouta l'aîné en chuchotant à moins d'un mètre, maintenant, de l'arrivée.

**- « Tu m'expliques comment on va réexpédier cette chose en enfer, hein ? On sait même pas ce que c'est, en plus on n'a pas d'armes avec nous puisqu'elles sont toutes restées dans l'Impala… et je te ferais remarquer également qu'on n'est pas réellement au meilleur de notre forme…**

- … **Ton optimiste me transcende Sammy non, sérieux, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu viens de me remonter le moral ! En plus je te ferais remarquer que j'ai quand même mon couteau sur moi…**

**- Je suis réaliste…**

**- Non, t'es chiant ! ... Maintenant garde ton réalisme chiantissime pour toi… on arrive ! » **Dean se concentra, s'apprêtant à poser enfin sa première main sur la neige.

.

L'aîné des Winchester enfonça ses doigts délicatement dans la poudreuse glacée pour pouvoir soulever son corps en douceur sans faire le moindre bruit susceptible d'alerter la bête de leur présence. Il remonta sa tête légèrement, laissant dépasser uniquement ses yeux de l'horizon démesuré derrière lui. Il pouvait dés à présent observer la scène d'un œil critique.

Le 4x4 du défunt Ranger ronronnait toujours à quelques mètres en amont du précipice, le câble enroulé à fond tenant une carlingue noire : la Chevrolet Impala, plus ou moins cabossée, était enfin arrivée à destination.

Juste derrière elle, les traces de son passage douloureux dans la neige, laissant quelques bouts de verre et de ferraille aux alentours des traînées.

Dean ferma les yeux un instant, ravalant sa salive et se concentra sur les éventuels dangers plutôt que sur le reste du tableau peint juste devant lui. La neige, si pure, si blanche, quelques instants plus tôt, était devenue écarlate, agressive pour ses yeux fatigués. Le sang se répandait sur plus de 30 mètres carré, sans parler des restes humains, éparpillés ça et là comme de vulgaires bouts de viandes animales d'un abattoir clandestin.

.

**- « Alors ? »** Chuchota Sam impatient de savoir de quoi il retournait.

**- « Alors : j'ai plus faim !**

**- La bête est toujours là ? »**

.

Dean regarda précautionneusement à gauche puis à droite, mais pas la moindre trace de cette chose.

.

**- « Non, c'est comme si elle s'était envolée ! »** Répondit-il totalement désappointé.

.

Il ré inspecta le panorama une fois de plus pour être certain d'être en sécurité et engagea sa remontée totale. Une fois les quatre membres sur la terre ferme il se pencha et tendit sa main pour aider son frère à le rejoindre, en lançant un œil derrière lui de temps en temps pour s'assurer d'aucune surprise malvenue.

Sam se tenait à genou dans la neige, écoeuré, grimaçant et retenant les remontées gastriques que son corps cherchait désespérément à rejeter. Un faible filé de sang coulait juste à coté de sa main, pour se perdre dans le précipice. Sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, ce qui pour lui était le plus angoissant.

.

**- « Sammy, faut qu'on bouge, on peut pas rester là ! Si ce truc revient, on pourra même plus nous identifier… »** Lança Dean en se rapprochant douloureusement de sa voiture.

Le cadet se releva, non sans mal, et commença à marcher boitillant en direction de son frère, le tout en regardant le sol cauchemardesque autour de lui. Il grimaçait, d'une part du fait que le sol ressemblait plus à des spaghettis bolognaises périmées qu'au paysage enneigé classique qu'il avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt et d'autre part parce quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau funeste.

.

**- « Y a un truc qui colle pas…**

**- Hein ?**

**- Dean, quelque chose ne va pas !**

**- Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'un homme se soit fait transformer en steak haché par une bestiole surnaturelle ?**

**- Ben oui, c'est bien ça le problème !**

**- Heu j'te suis pas là …**

**- Regarde le sol…**

**- Non merci, si je veux retrouver mon appétit un jour, je préfère pas…**

**- Je plaisante pas Dean, regarde le sol !**

**- Bon alors quoi ? » **Grogna Dean ressentant soudain cette envie primaire de régurgiter tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans son estomac quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur la scène.

**- Tu ne trouves pas que l'endroit est un peu trop ….clean !**

**- Tu te fous de moi là !**

**- Je veux dire en mettant à part les restes et le sang de Baker ! Regarde tout autour de la scène, y a pas une seule emprunte de patte ou autre chose appartenant de prés ou de loin à cette chose … »**

.

Dean fronça les sourcils, se remit en mode chasseur et s'accroupit dans la neige immaculée. Son petit frère avait raison : les seules traces existantes provenaient de leurs propres pieds ou ceux du malheureux Ranger, probablement avant son agression.

.

**- « C'est comme si ce pauvre Baker avait été dévoré… dans les airs… et que ses restes étaient retombés éparpillés sur le sol ! »** Pensa l'aîné à voix haute.

**- « Théorie intéressante mais j'ai pas vu d'ailes sur la bestiole qui nous a coupée devant la voiture tout à l'heure… ou alors elles étaient bien cachées !**

**- En même temps on n'a pas vraiment pu l'examiner sous toutes les coutures ! Pour ma part j'étais plus concentré à nous garder en vie. J'peux même pas te dire quelle gueule elle avait vraiment !**

- … **Ca ressemblait plus à un loup mais de très grande taille et super rapide ! J'ai même cru discerner des écailles sur son dos… **

**- Putain Sammy comment t'as fais pour voir tout ça ?**

**- Je l'ai vu descendre de la montagne et le temps que je te prévienne, ça nous avait déjà coupé la route !**

**- Mouais ben ce truc avait peut-être des ailes planquées sous ses écailles alors… ! T'as une idée de ce que ça pourrait bien être ?**

**- Non ! C'est totalement nouveau pour moi… faut faire des recherches, je vois que ça pour l'instant !**

**- Ben dans un premier temps, faut surtout déguerpir d'ici et vite fait … » **Lança Dean en se remettant difficilement debout.

.

**- Vous n'en ferez rien messieurs ! Les mains en l'air que je puisse les voir et on ne bouge plus sinon je vous explose la tête ! » **Hurla un homme de très grand gabarit juste derrière eux un fusil à la main** « Maintenant est-ce que l'un de vous deux peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici et … où est mon équipier ? ».**

.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

_ok... on se détend un peu, petit chapitre léger histoire de souffler un chouilla ^^_

_Encore des énormes merciii et des bisouilles bien baveux à mes lecteurs/lectrices et mes reviewers/revieuweuses de chocs!_

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Chapitre 9_**

_._

* * *

.

Les frères Winchesters restèrent cois devant l'intrusion d'un second Ranger. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu entendre l'arrivée de ce deuxième homme alors qu'ils étaient sensés être à l'affût du moindre bruit avertissant la venue éventuelle de la bête responsable du carnage. Dépitant… voir même déroutant. _Il fallait vraiment qu'ils limitent les blessures à la tête._

_._

- **« Bon je vais répéter en supposant que vous êtes juste légèrement attardés : Où est Baker et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »**

.

Dean tourna la tête en direction de Sam qui lui, semblait totalement impuissant. Le connaissant parfaitement il pouvait assurer que son petit frère se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé et en vue de sa grimace fétiche accentuée de ses yeux larmoyants, il se décida donc à prendre la parole le premier.

.

**- « Je crois qu'on peut répondre à vos deux questions en une seule réponse…. »** Lança t-il renfrogné.

**- « Vous voulez bien vous expliquer et me dire enfin où est mon coéquipier ?**

**- Et bien pour être honnête je dirais que votre équipier est un peu partout et pour m'expliquer de ma première allusion en faite… Baker c'est ce bordel ! **» Ajouta l'aîné des Winchester de manière sarcastique.

.

Le Ranger changea de couleur en comprenant la réponse de ce jeune homme aux airs assurés. Il regarda le sol, tourna sur lui-même, faisant une totale abstraction de ses comparses, puis déglutit longuement.

.

**- « Vous voulez dire que tout ce sang et tous ces… morceaux… appartiennent à Jim ?**

**- J'en ai bien peur…je crois que c'est justement l'un de ses doigts juste à coté de votre pied….**

**- Mon Dieu, mais qu'avez-vous fais ? » **Chuchota de détresse le vieil homme sans faire état de la dernière remarque de Dean.

**- « Oh non, nous on a rien fait du tout, c'est pas nous qui l'avons mis dans cet état… » **Intervînt Sam se protégeant de toutes accusations.

**- « Oui ben ça c'est vous qui le dîtes, va falloir rendre vos comptes au chérif messieurs et après un tel carnage estimez vous heureux que la peine de mort ne soit plus d'actualité dans cet état.**

**- S'il vous dit qu'on n'est pas responsable, on a eu un accident de voiture et le Ranger Baker est venu nous prêter main forte. Mais le temps qu'on remonte de ce putain de précipice votre pote était déjà éparpillé partout… ! » **Renchérit Dean, qui n'aimait pas le ton de l'homme envers son cadet.

- «** Un peu de respect je vous prie, cet homme était un Ranger et l'un de mes amis proches ! Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme un vulgaire bout de viande… »**

.

Dean se retourna vers son frère un léger sourire morbide sur le visage exprimant son humour glauque.

.

**- « J'aurais pas dit 'un' bout viande… mais plutôt plusieurs. »** Marmonna t-il pour qu'uniquement Sam ne puisse l'entendre.

.

Seulement son cadet, lui, ne le prit pas sur le ton de l'humour et lui envoya un regard noir pour lui exprimer une franche désapprobation face à sa blague de mauvais goût. Il se retourna ensuite vers le Ranger, une émanation compatissante sur son visage ensanglanté et s'exprima avec autant de commisération que possible.

.

**- « Nous sommes réellement désolés pour la mort de votre ami et nous comprenons votre désarrois face à cette scène affligeante, mais nous ne sommes aucunement responsables de ce qui s'est passé ici. Cette bête qui nous a fait quitter la route est, je pense, la seule coupable…**

**- Une bête ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?**

**- Et bien oui, c'est une sorte de….**

**- De loup ! **»Le coupa Dean en faisant les gros yeux à son petit frère, le dissuadant d'expliquer à cet individu l'existence d'une probable bestiole surnaturelle**.**

**- « Mais un loup ne pourrait pas faire ça à un homme » **Reprit le Ranger septique et attristé**.**

**- « Ben il avait l'air plus gros qu'un loup normal et peut être était il enragé, d'où cette férocité…**

**- Ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose en effet !... Nous avons eu des cas de barbarie du à un animal sauvage ces derniers temps et Jim et moi étions justement en train de patrouiller à la recherche de cette bête que vous semblez décrire…. »**

.

Dean paraissait satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il semblait que le Ranger change d'avis sur leur culpabilité et grâce au regard émouvant habituel de son frère, ils pourraient probablement repartirent sans ennuis de la part de la police du comté.

.

- « …**Cependant je ne peux pas vous laisser filer car même si vous n'êtes pas responsables - ce qu'il reste encore à prouver - vous êtes tout au moins des témoins de ce qui vient de se passer, et croyez-moi la mort d'un Ranger ne passera pas impunie dans notre petite ville d'Alridge, il faudra un coupable …** »

.

Le vieil homme se détendit un peu mais sans toutefois baisser sa garde. Le fusil toujours devant lui, retendu en directions des frères Winchester, il leur ordonna de lever les bras devant eux avant d'enchaîner leur poignés à des menottes communes agrémentées d'une chaine d'un peu moins de 40 centimètres de longueur entre les deux bracelets d'acier.

.

- « …**C'est la loi messieurs, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de vous emmener au poste !** »

.

Il commença alors à marcher et attrapa sa radio sur le côté de sa veste avant de la porter à sa bouche :

- « **Equipe un à poste principal Georges, Nicols, vous me recevez ?** » Visiblement pas de réponses mais le Ranger continua tout de même son compte rendu : « **Equipe un au rapport : Ranger Baker décédé, probable animal sauvage extrêmement dangereux, deux témoins suite accident de voiture je mets en place un périmètre de sécurité. Besoin urgent de renfort scientifique et policier dans la zone balisée sud-ouest. » **

.

Il y eu juste un grésillement en provenance de la radio mais une voix essoufflée se fit finalement entendre après quelques seconde d'attentes.

.

**- « Bien reçu équipe un. Je contact de suite les autorités gradées du comptés, ils seront sur place dans la soirée. **

**- Nicols ? Où t'étais passé Bon Dieu ? Où est Georges ?**

**- Je t'expliquerais ça quand tu seras de retour. Terminer.**

**- Bien noter. Je ramène les témoins au poste. Terminer.** » Et le vieil homme rangea sa radio en soufflant et enfonça une balise satellitaire au sol avant de reprendre son chemin.

.

Dean se sentit déprimer d'un coup, une fois de plus attaché par des menottes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Sam qui commençait, limite, à s'affoler. Lui ne supportait d'être enchaîné, et rien que l'idée probable qu'il soit mis en cellule le perturbait au plus haut point.

.

**- « Hé ! Panique pas mec, c'est qu'une simple formalité ! Arrivés en ville, on explique nos petits malheurs au shérif, tu nous joues la carte du pauvre gars qu'à pas de bol agrémenté de ton regard de chien battu et le tour est joué… en plus de quoi tu te plains, tu trouves pas ça amusant d'être enchaîner à ton génial de grand frère, y a pire quand même ! **

**- Y a mieux aussi et je vois pas en quoi c'est amusant! … Dean y a quand même un Ranger de mort, ils vont jamais nous laisser repartir comme ça, ils vont vouloir des détails !**

**- Et ben pour une fois on va leur dire la vérité : on a rien vu du tout, que dalle !**

**- Mouais, je suis pas sur que ça suffise à les dissuader …!**

.

**- Assez de messes basses pour ce matin messieurs, veuillez avancer, mon 4x4 est juste derrière cette colline, il y a 500 mètres à faire… vous allez y arrivé ? » **Cracha le vieux Ranger en fixant les deux jeunes hommes dans un état pitoyable.

.

Dean lui répondit d'un sourire narquois. Quand à son cadet il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'avancer en bougonnant en direction du véhicule.

.

**- « … Hé une minute mon gars, vous n'allez pas la laisser là ? » **Scanda l'ainé en se retournant vers le vieil homme, s'arrêtant net et bloquant Sam dans sa lancée.

**- « Quoi ? Il y a une autre personne en plus de vous deux ici ? » **S'inquiéta le Ranger en regardant partout autour de lui.

**- « Comment je vais faire pour la récupérer, on peut pas laisser mon bébé ici toute seule dans le froid » **Continua le plus vieux des Winchester en scrutant sa Chevrolet.

**- « Vous parlez de votre … voiture ?**

**- Il y tient beaucoup » **Intervint le cadet aussi dépité que le Ranger.

**- « Mouais ! Quoiqu'il en soit, votre …'bébé'… fait partie de la scène du crime, elle reste donc une preuve à conviction.**

**- Quoi ? Mais quand je vais pouvoir la reprendre, et y a toutes nos affaires à l'intérieur…**

**- Mes collègues vont la remorquer. Vous récupérerez vos biens quand on aura finit de tout inspecter! »**

.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard qui voulait en dire long. Si la police fouillait la voiture, ils ne sortiraient finalement pas de si tôt de leur garde à vue. L'attirail dans le coffre les incriminerait d'office. Cette chasse était définitivement une vraie plaie et ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'en débarrasser.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà j'espère que ce chap vous a plu... _

_à la semaine prochaine les loulous_...


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà le chap 10, un peu longué je dois l'avouer car petit chapitre de transition mais bon ça permet au frangins de souffler un peu... en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^_

_toujours un énormes merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (que la force soit avec vous ^^) et ceux qui commentent (vous êtes trop choupinets ;op)_

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 10.**_

* * *

_._

Le 4x4 avançait avec précaution dans la poudreuse épaisse. Les frères Winchester, assis sur la banquette arrière, regardaient attentivement le paysage à la recherche du moindre signe de la créature responsable du carnage. Le Ranger restait muet, concentré sur le semblant de route qui se dessinait devant lui. Dean cru apercevoir une larme couler sur la joue du vieil homme, mais n'intervint pas, respectant l'état de deuil de ce dernier. Il profita de ce temps pesant pour vérifier du coin de l'œil l'état physique de son frère - _pas brillant de toute évidence _– et se bander lui-même deux de ses doigts pour maintenir péniblement celui cassé à l'aide de son éternel bandana.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de torture mentale et physique qu'il engagea la conversation afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'habitacle et briser ce silence de plomb.

.

**- « heu, Ranger…**

**- Hamilton.**

**- Ranger Hamilton… à combien de kilomètres somme nous de Alridge ?**

**- Plus très loin maintenant, je dirais encore une petite vingtaine de bornes…** »

.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, à cette allure ils en avaient encore pour au moins une demie heure à être ratatinés avec son frère sur ce siège à ressort plus qu'inconfortable.

.

- « **Depuis combien de temps connaissiez-vous le Ranger Baker ? » **S'interposa Sam en commençant à poser des questions comme à chaque fois que sa nervosité maladive prenait le dessus sur son impatience.

**- « Ça aura fait 62 ans cet été…, on était ensemble à la crèche si vous voulez tout savoir. Né dans ce patelin… mort dans ce patelin…**

**- Désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche…**

**- On en a vécu des trucs tout les deux ! Il y a deux ans, ce cher Jim a voulu faire le malin avec un grizzli, ça lui a valu une oreille, un bout de sa langue et une bonne leçon à la clé… J'ai cru que s'était la fin pour lui cette matinée là, mais non ! Ce vieux bougon restait solide comme un rock. Il aurait pu prendre sa retraite après ça, mais c'était sans compter la tête de mule qu'il était ! Il n'aurait jamais raccroché le temps que je restais en service… juste pour assurer mes arrières….**

**- Oui je peux comprendre ça. » **Murmura Dean presqu'à lui-même.

**- « …Il a voulu qu'on se sépare ce matin pendant la patrouille. Pour couvrir plus de terrain selon lui… j'aurais jamais du accepter… j'aurais du rester avec lui !**

**- Et vous seriez probablement mort avec lui! » **Intervînt l'aîné des frères lorsqu'il vit les yeux accablés de son cadet face au récit du vieil homme.** « C'est arrivé très vite, vous savez. On essayait de remonter de cette foutue falaise, on a juste entendu deux coups de fusils et c'était déjà trop tard. Je pense que vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour votre ami à part vous faire tuer également. Ce… loup, m'a l'air très entraîné. Je pense qu'une simple battue ne suffira pas à l'arrêter à part peut-être augmenter son appétit…**

**- Je vous trouve bien au courant de la situation pour de simples touristes ?!** ».

.

Les frères se regardèrent quelques secondes et c'est Sam qui reprit la parole pour plus d'explications.

.

- « **C'est-à-dire que mon frère et moi nous sommes… les neveux de Lily et Jeff…**

**- MacAllister ?**

**- Oui ! On a entendu ce qui leur était arrivé la nuit dernière et en tant que détectives privés on a voulu venir voir ce qui s'était passé de plus prés. Vous comprenez, la famille c'est important et on ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire…****»**

.

Dean sourit à son petit frère devant tant d'imagination. Il arrivait toujours à trouver une histoire bien ficelée, et avec sa prestance et ses yeux respirant la confiance, n'importe qui tombait dans le panneau... la plus part du temps.

.

**- ****«Jeff m'avait pas dit qu'il avait des neveux…**

**- On est du coté de Lily ! » **S'exclama Dean expressément**.**

**- Ah… j'ai jamais vu sa famille en quatre ans qu'ils habitaient ici…**

**- C'est-à-dire que notre mère - sa sœur - et Lily ne s'entendaient plus vraiment… vous savez ce que c'est les disputes dans les familles… » **Récita l'aîné essayant de se dépatouiller de la situation.

**- Ouais c'est sûr ! » **Marmonna le Ranger gobant l'histoire des Winchester mais restant tout de même sur ses gardes**. « Donc comme ça vous êtes détectives privés ? Et vous avez une plaque ?**

**- Bien sur ! » **Affirma Sam un peu contrarié**.**

**- « Dans la boite à gants de la voiture… **» Continua Dean sur la défensive.

**- « On vérifiera tout ça ! »** Grogna le vieil homme en pianotant sur un petit clavier.

**- Euh... qu'est ce que c'est ? » **S'exclama le cadet pour changer de conversation en montrant du doigt ce qui ressemblait à un petit ordinateur de bord.

- « **Une radio satellitaire à écran digital! On peut envoyer et recevoir des messages oraux et écris. Toutes nos voitures en sont équipées. Depuis l'accident de Jim, on a fait installer ça dans nos 4x4 on pouvait communiquer malgré ses problèmes d'audition et de langage. En plus, la réception est très mauvaise dans ce coin et une simple radio ne capte pas toujours…**

**- C'est comme ça que vous nous avez retrouvés ?**

**- Oui ! Baker m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il avait vu une voiture sortir de la route et qu'il partait pour donner un coup de main ! **

**- S'il n'avait pas été là, on serait probablement mort mon frère et moi » **Continua Sam à peine audible.

**- « Dites-moi Ranger Hamilton, vous-êtes quand même sacrément équipé pour une ville aussi … 'reculée' qu'Alridge… » **Intervint Dean, pensant que le changement de sujet était plus que nécessaire sentant que son frère recommençait à se morfondre une fois de plus.

**- « La ville en elle-même est en effet ridicule si on doit la comparer à une métropole. Nous n'avons qu'une seule école, un médecin, quelques magasins réapprovisionnés une fois dans la semaine, juste le nécessaire à notre petite population pour vivre en toute sérénité. Un centre hospitalier ou une université par exemple est à plusieurs heures d'ici - donc à ce propos, j'espère pour vous que vos blessures ne sont pas trop sérieuses …. Mais pour en revenir à notre matériel, il faut savoir que contrairement à la ville, nos terres s'étendent sur des milliers d'hectares des forêts, des champs, des zones rocheuses… Nous sommes seuls ici à garantir la cohabitation des hommes, de la nature et de tous les dangers qui s'y raccrochent. L'état de l'Idaho nous aide donc à cette tâche et concède à toutes nos demandes de fonds ou de matériel. **

**- Pratique…**

**- Nécessaire surtout. Nous avons aussi l'aide de temps en temps de la police de Linvingston quand nous avons des cas qui nécessitent plus d'hommes. Mais comme ils sont à plus de 150 kilomètres de là, on ne les dérange qu'en cas d'extrêmes urgences… comme c'est le cas ici.» **Répondit le vieil homme en regardant la route tristement.

- « **Mais sinon combien êtes-vous de Rangers pour …'garantir la cohabitation' ? **

**- Nous avons trois postes différents composés de deux ou trois équipes maximum. Un se trouve à une quarantaine de kilomètres au nord. Un autre près de la rivière au pied de la montagne à environ soixante dix kilomètres au sud-ouest. Et il y a le notre à une dizaine de kilomètres des frontières de la ville d'Alridge : composé de deux équipes, le shérif et son adjoint, eux-mêmes Rangers, et la seconde… et bien, c'était Jim et moi. **»

.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence embarrassant dans le 4x4 peu confortable et c'est donc Sam, très mal à l'aise qui continua.

.

- « **Ça me semble quand même très peu pour couvrir tant de terrain… **

**- Nous n'avons jamais eu de gros problèmes jusqu'à maintenant. Nous avons des sentiers balisés pour les randonneurs, et c'est à ce niveau là que nous nous concentrons le plus pour la sécurité des gens. Pour le reste nous essayons de limiter un maximum la surpopulation de certaines espèces. Lorsqu'un grizzli ou tout autre animal féroce est trop près des habitations, nous essayons de le délocaliser… ou s'il fait du dégât et bien nous nous en débarrassons …**

**- Donc vous n'avez jamais eu à faire à ce… loup auparavant ?** » Poursuivit le cadet, revenu en mode chasseur.

- « **Non, en fait les seuls meutes de loups que nous avons recensés se trouvent bien plus au sud. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'attaque de loups dans cette partie de la région, aussi loin que je me rappelle.** »

.

Les frères Winchester se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. _D'où sortait cette bestiole ? Et pourquoi elle ne pointait le bout de son nez que maintenant ?_

Leur réflexion fût vite interrompue lorsque le petit ordinateur de bord émit un son aussi strident que des ongles sur un tableau noir. Le Ranger pianota un instant avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes hommes fortement préoccupés par ce signal d'alerte qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

.

- « **Rien d'inquiétant messieurs, juste une petite tempête qui s'approche par le nord. On va rester au poste un peu plus longtemps c'est tout….** »

.

Dean passa sa main gauche sur son visage, essayant d'enlever le stress qui s'accumulait malgré lui, avant de se retourner vers son frère qui lui leva les yeux au ciel totalement déconcerté. Un simple regard ponctuant l'idée principal : '_de mieux en mieux'_ - ironiquement parlant bien sur.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de demander plus de renseignements sur les évènements à venir que le conducteur se gara sur ce qui semblait être un petit parking - recouvert de neige comme tout le reste. Devant eux se dressait un vieux bâtiment d'un étage en béton au toit plat. Caricature complète d'un minuscule poste de Rangers dans les montagnes.

.

- « **Bien, messieurs… nous sommes arrivés ! Le shérif va procéder à votre interrogatoire. Votre voiture va être remorquée jusqu'ici dans le courant de la soirée pour être inspecté - enfin si le temps nous le permet - et on vérifiera vos plaques aussi. Donc en attendant, et bien, je vous conseil de vous détendre un peu… **»

.

Sam et Dean descendirent de voiture en soufflant, toujours enchainés, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du poste. Une fois à l'intérieur, leur geôlier les fit s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre sur des chaises en bois alignées au fond de la pièce.

L'endroit était d'un calme plat, bien trop calme au goût des Winchesters, surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre. En quelques heures, ils avaient eu une rencontre fort déplaisante avec la fameuse créature qu'ils venaient chasser, avaient eu un accident de voiture qui leur valait quelques blessures pour le moins incommodantes, avaient été accusé du meurtre d'un homme qui s'était fait déchiqueter et éparpiller sur des mètres carrés, et enfin avaient été emmenés dans un poste de Ranger au milieu de nulle part attendant perplexes l'arrivée d'une tempête neigeuse, menottés et sans armes.

Ils posèrent leur tête en même temps sur le mur en brique juste derrière eux.

.

Dean souffla avant de murmurer un : « **Euh…Sammy ?** » ce que l'intéressé répondit en marmonnant un « **Ouais, je sais : on est vraiment dans la merde…** ».

.

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

_Toujours un énormes gigantesques merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs en espéreant que la suite vous plaise toujours!_

_aujourd'hui chap 11: quelques petites infos ... mais si tout va bien se passer...ou pas  
_

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

* * *

_._

Ils étaient assis depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure mais la situation n'avait pas réellement évolué. Le vent commençait à souffler légèrement à l'extérieur du poste et Dean pouvait voir la neige tombait à gros flocons à travers la petite fenêtre depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

Quand à Sam il restait fixer sur le Ranger Hamilton en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'autre bout de la pièce. Conversation qu'il n'entendait pas mais qui semblait pour le moins agitée. Le jeune homme en question devait être l'adjoint au shérif vu son âge. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce garçon mais Sam n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait vraiment. Il s'était montré dés que le guide et eux-mêmes avaient passé le pas de la porte d'entrée, et semblait extrêmement anxieux. Il s'était dirigé droit vers l'homme le plus âgé, sans faire cas de leur présence, et avaient entamé leur discussion en mode sourdine dans un premier temps mais commençaient sérieusement à monter le niveau sonore des paroles et à y accompagner des gestes tout aussi nerveux. _Etait-ce au sujet de la mort de Baker ou de l'arrivée inopportune de la tempête ? Bonne question. Et où était le shérif ? Encore une bonne question_. Il n'y avait de toute évidence personne d'autres qu'eux quatre dans le bâtiment, ce qui n'était guerre plus rassurant. Pour une chasse qui paraissait si banal dans la tête de Sam au départ, les choses évoluaient vraiment très mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était les évènements passés ou ceux à venir qui l'angoissaient le plus. Ou peut-être que ce n'était finalement que ses blessures qui l'incommodaient plus qu'il ne l'admettait et le rendaient si fébrile _Et dire que c'est lui qui avait insisté pour venir jusqu'ici et traiter cette affaire…. _Mais quoiqu'il en soit, son grand frère allait de toute façon se rendre compte très vite de son état déplorable et ça n'allait pas arranger la situation.

.

L'aîné des Winchesters, lui, commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter : ses fesses déjà endolories depuis l'épisode du 4x4 criaient à la protestation de l'inconfort de ses chaises en bois bancales sur lesquelles il ne pouvait bouger sans faire grogner son cadet immuablement enchainé à lui. Son frère qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas une mine qui respirait la parfaite santé d'un jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge. Même si l'éclairage était digne d'une grotte préhistorique, on pouvait parfaitement observer le contraste évident entre la pâleur de son teint et le rouge foncé du sang séché sur sa tempe et sa joue droite sans parler de ses yeux brillants et de sa respiration bien trop rapide à son goût.

La patience n'étant pas sa vertu principale, Dean dévisageait son cadet d'un œil insistant dans l'infime espoir d'avoir un geste ou un regard exprimant le fameux : '_arrête de me fixer, je vais bien_ ' qui apaiserait un tant soit peu son inquiétude grandissante envers son petit frère. Seulement il n'eût que des yeux fuyants, une tête baissée faisant de ce fait tomber ses cheveux en bataille, cachant volontairement son visage exténué. Une attitude qui camouflait piètrement sa mauvaise condition physique et morale. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour le grand frère un 'tantinet' protecteur pour entrer en mode : '_prendre soin de Sammy_'.

.

- « **Hé, oh, Ranger Hamilton ! Je voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre bisbille à la 'Gossip Girl', mais au cas où ça se verrait pas à nos tronches ensanglantées, on a quand même eu un sacré accident de bagnole et mon frère a salement morflé. Un toubib' serait pas de trop… **

**- Dean…** » Souffla Sam à peine audible en fermant les yeux de dépits. _Et_ _voilà, son aîné était rentré dans la phase protection fraternelle 'chiantissimement' renforcée_, et il pouvait être un emmerdeur notoire croisé d'une tête de mule sans limite quand il s'agissait de sa santé ou simplement de son bien être.

.

Les deux Rangers contrariés stoppèrent leur conversation houleuse et se retournèrent en même temps devant l'interpellation fortement déplaisante du jeune homme. C'est le plus vieux qui se décida à répondre en s'avançant vers les 'rescapés'.

.

- « **Comme je vous le disais, messieurs, l'hôpital le plus proche est à des heures d'ici et je ne peux pas faire déplacer le Doc d'Alridge avec la tempête qui se prépare. Il va donc falloir vous contenter de la mallette de premiers soins qui se trouve dans la salle de bain du premier étage - que l'adjoint Nicols, ici présent, va très généreusement aller vous chercher. Votre frère n'a pas l'air mourant, ça devrait donc faire l'affaire…**

**- Ça devrait faire l'affaire ? Mon frangin a probablement une commotion cérébrale et vous voulez le soigner avec du mercurochrome et un pansement 'Babar' ? Pourquoi pas un 'bisou réparateur' tant qu'on y est ?!**

**- Dean… » **Deuxième grognement de la part du cadet qui, lui, essayait de rester calme.

**- « Ecoutez-moi bien monsieur le détective privé, j'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler pour l'instant et votre frère n'est pas une priorité !** »

.

Mauvaise réponse.

.

Dean se leva de son siège '_légèrement_' énervé, embarquant sans le vouloir, le bras de son cadet, toujours menotté au sien. Les dents serrées, le regard assassin, il pointa du doigt le vieil homme, prêt à lui exprimer '_amicalement_' son point de vue contradictoire au sien. Ce dernier fit un pas de plus en sa direction lui faisant comprendre que lui ne se laisserait pas faire par un gamin insolent. Sam attrapa alors le poignet de son aîné pour le faire rassoir gentiment avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche une fois de plus et ainsi éviter une guerre ouverte avec un Ranger en colère bâti comme un ours. Il lui gronda un « **détends-toi, je vais bien** » à peine audible pour apaiser son tempérament colérique.

.

La tension entre l'aîné des Winchesters et le vieil homme ne dura cependant que quelques secondes puisque le bip horripilant d'un téléphone satellitaire se mit à résonner dans la salle, interrompant ainsi le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce suffocante. Hamilton lança à son tour un dernier regard '_aimable_' à Dean avant de se diriger vers la table où était posée la radio, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Une fois le Ranger hors de porter de paroles et l'adjoint disparu derrière la porte menant probablement au premier étage, c'est le cadet qui se retourna furibond. Il poussa son frère à l'épaule de sa main libre.

.

- « **Non mais ça va pas, t'es malade ! T'es pas encore assez amoché ou quoi ?**

**- Quoi ? il l'a cherché. C'est quoi ce type franchement ? Il est pas sensé aider son prochain et garantir la protection de la population contre les dangers de la nature être aimable avec les gens et blablabla …**

**- C'est ce qu'il a fait en nous ramenant ici Dean! On est en lieux sûr et c'est déjà pas mal….**

**- Non Sammy, il nous a menottés et nous laisse poireauter sur des chaises de merde alors que tu es blessé et à la limite de tomber dans les pommes…**

**- Je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes…**

**- Ça serait seulement que la troisième fois en quelques heures !**

**- Arrête tu veux. J'ai vu pire…**

**- Ben c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. **

**- Parce que toi c'est vrai que t'as une gueule à passer dans le magazine de la bonne santé…**

**- Moi, j'ai pas besoin de points de sutures… **

**- Pas encore… parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu mets ces gars en rogne ! »**

.

Dean restait bougon face à la répartie de son frère. Il tourna la tête dans l'infime espoir de dissuader ce dernier de continuer le débat et se concentra sur le guide à l'autre bout de la pièce en pleine conversation - avec toujours une oreille, plus ou moins active, pour son petit frère.

Voyant que son aîné jouait la carte du faux calme prêt à exploser, Sam continua dans sa lancée pour tenter de le détendre un peu et éviter les problèmes supplémentaires.

.

**- « Ok…écoute… le but c'est pas de faire de ces types nos ennemis, d'accord ? C'est des Rangers et ils peuvent nous être utiles. Surtout que je te ferais remarquer qu'on n'est pas menotté par hasard. On est suspects dans le hachis d'un Ranger…**

**- Témoins ! **

**- Témoins ou suspects, ça change rien au fait qu'on n'est pas en position de force. Donc tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus ces menottes aux poignets et qu'on soit sorti de ce satané poste !**

**- Ça n'empêche que t'as besoin de soins…**

**- Dean ! T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?** ».

.

De toute évidence la réponse à cette question rentrait dans l'ordre de la négation. L'ainé était maintenant totalement attentif à la conversation téléphonique du Ranger Hamilton plutôt qu'aux remontrances de son cadet. Ce dernier était alors prêt à répliquer, mais la voix dominante du vieil homme interrompit ses élans et attira à son tour sa curiosité.

.

- « **…non mais enfin Georges, t'es malade ! Avec cette bestiole qui se balade et qui bouffe tout le monde, tu pars seul en reconnaissance ? T'es shérif bordel, tu crois que te faire tuer va garantir la sécurité des habitants ? [...] Arrête, je me fous que t'ais eu une piste sur les gamins disparus du mois derniers ! [...] non, il est mort, tu m'entends, Jim est mort, c'était un vrai carnage, pire que chez les McAllister. Et t'as intérêt à rentrer vite fais si tu veux pas finir de la même façon [...]. Merci mais ça le ramènera pas [...] Evidemment qu'il faut instaurer un couvre feu [...] Ouais, je suis au poste avec les deux gars que Baker a tenté de sauver [...]. Non, ils disent qu'ils ont rien vu mais va falloir que tu les cuisines un peu, je les trouve louches [...]. Tu es à combien du poste ? [...] Ok, fais gaffe au retour, la tempête sera sur nous dans moins d'une demi-heure maintenant et du coup la police de Livingston va être retardée [...].Non, probablement demain ou même plus tard, ça va dépendre du temps [...] Ouais c'est bon, je tiens le coup, tu me connais [...]. OK. Terminer.** »

.

Sam et Dean baissèrent leur tête innocemment, lorsque le Ranger Hamilton raccrocha et se retourna vers eux, lui faisant croire qu'ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde écouter la conversation. L'aîné lança un coup d'œil furtif à son cadet qui lui rendit son regard en guise d'affirmation : mode chasseur en alerte. La police de la ville la plus 'proche' ne pourrait se déplacer dans l'immédiat à cause de la tempête : _moins de futurs morts, moins d'interrogatoires, plus de tranquillité_. Les choses s'éclaircissaient également un peu : la discussion agitée avec l'adjoint une demi-heure plus tôt devait être en rapport avec le fait que le Shérif ait déserté son poste, insouciant du danger. Quand à leur chasse, il semblerait que le couple de retraités ne fût pas les premières proies de la créature de toutes évidences, d'autres avaient servi d'apéritif il y a un mois de cela.

.

- « **Hé ! J'ai entendu la radio, t'as eu le shérif en fin de compte?** » Cria le jeune homme du premier étage, interrompant la 'mise à jour' des frères Winchesters.

- « **Ouais, cette andouille sera là dans en fin d'aprem', d'ici deux ou trois heures… enfin s'il a pas trop d'embuches d'ici là avec cette tempête qui pointe le bout de son nez…** »Répondit fortement le Ranger Hamilton pour que son jeune ami l'entende, posant ses deux mains sur la petite table devant lui et baissant sa tête, l'air totalement dépassé par les évènements.

- « **Tu sais comment il est : il fonce tête baissé…. **

**- Jim était pareil et ça lui a coûté la vie…**

**- Ecoute… je suis vraiment désolé pour Baker, vraiment… mais on va trouver ce qui lui a fait ça et…** »

.

L'adjoint ne termina pas sa phrase de réconfort qu'un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage du bâtiment, suivi d'un cri de douleur puis d'un grognement assourdissant, interpellant les trois hommes du rez-de-chaussée, pris au dépourvu.

.

- « **A moins que ce soit ce truc qui nous trouve en premier…** » Marmonna Dean à l'intention de son frère visiblement tout aussi inquiet que lui.

.

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

* * *

_._

_Son appétit grandissait. Il ne voulait plus simplement jouer avec sa nourriture, non il voulait la dévorer tout entière, mais il fallait quand même se restreindre, responsabilités obligent. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté l'humain, toute autre viande était sans saveur, et bien moins nourrissante. Il aurait du s'y mettre avant… _

_Approvisionner son garde manger ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée, après tout il avait déjà fini les randonneurs du mois dernier et ne lui restait plus que la moitié d'un humain - vieux, du deuxième poste de Ranger - et malheureusement cette viande faisandait rapidement au point que dans une semaine le goût ne serait plus du tout le même. Rien ne valait un bon cœur qui battait la chamade, ou un muscle encore chaud et frémissant à l'intérieur de sa bouche._

_Le temps passait rapidement et il devait absolument faire des provisions. Il aurait pu avoir ce vieux bougre de bon gabarit dans sa tanière aujourd'hui mais cet imbécile lui avait tiré dessus. La colère avait largement dépassé la raison et il avait préféré se venger en le désintégrant plutôt que de garder quelques morceaux de choix - même s'il avait légèrement gouté à ses intestins sur le moment. _

_Pourquoi les proies devaient-elles toujours se défendre ? D'abord cette femme avec des ciseaux à ongles et maintenant ce gros barbu avec un fusil. Heureusement les autres avaient été bien plus dociles, lui offrant des déjeunés ou dîners en toute quiétude - malgré, il faut bien le dire, quelques hurlements ici et là avant qu'ils ne s'étouffent dans leur propre sang. Mais maintenant il avait besoin de plus de protéines, c'était de son avenir dont il était question et il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant._

_De ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le shérif ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures, limitant ainsi d'autres blessures par balles très désagréables. Les seules proies qui demeuraient dans le bâtiment paraissaient bien plus manipulables : deux hommes menottés en mauvais état, et pour le reste, un Ranger fatigué et déprimé… rien qu'il ne pourrait gérer. Il fallait sauver les apparences, ne pas se faire démasquer et agir vite. Il y avait quand même un beau menu qui l'attendait un étage plus bas, des steaks sur pattes à collectionner dans son antre : une aubaine. A table._

_._

_._

- « **Nicols ?** » Appela pour la deuxième fois Hamilton inquiet en levant les yeux vers le plafond où quelque chose semblait se mouvoir.

.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse - qui selon lui ne viendrait probablement jamais - et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'armoire à l'entrée du poste, ouvrit les battants en bois et y prit un fusil à pompe. Le cri qui venait sans doute de son jeune ami, puis celui d'un probable animal sauvage annonçaient clairement la situation… et elle n'était pas bonne.

Dean et Sam s'étaient redressés à l'instant même où le premier bruit avait résonné dans le bâtiment, les sens en alerte. Ils savaient, avant même d'entendre l'adjoint au shérif, que la bête était dans la place - ce qui fût confirmé à peine une demie seconde plus tard par le hurlement strident puis le rugissement un tantinet terrifiant.

La seule image dans la tête des Winchester au moment présent était le Ranger Baker… enfin ce qu'il en restait une fois la chose passée et ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de finir comme ça.

.

- « **Hey, Ranger Hamilton, enlevez-nous les menottes. Tout de suite.** » Cria Dean à l'intention du vieil homme qui avançait déterminé vers la porte des escaliers.

- « **Vous deux vous rester là, je vais voir ce qui se passe…**

**- Mais enfin on sait déjà ce qui se passe ! Le truc qui a émietté votre partenaire - et probablement l'adjoint aussi maintenant - vient nous faire notre fête… enlevez-nous ces putains de menottes !**

**- Ne bougez pas d'ici, je m'en occupe ! Il est à moi !** » Gronda le Ranger en serrant les dents, comme si la vengeance étouffait totalement la peur qu'il aurait du avoir.

- « **Non non non non non… Hamilton !** » Hurla Dean essayant de stopper le Ranger en vain, qui avait déjà disparu. « **Merde !** » Vociféra-t-il frustré de ne pas se faire écouter. « **Sam…suis-moi !** »

.

Les deux frères contournèrent les bureaux et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la petite armoire. Dean ouvrit les petites portes d'un geste rapide et prit le dernier fusil accroché avant de le charger avec deux cartouches d'une boite en carton, posée au préalable sur une étagère plus haut, que Sam lui tendit.

.

- « **Faut se tirer d'ici et vite fait…** » Commença l'aîné en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

- « **Dean, Non ! On peut pas laisser ce gars se faire déchiqueter !** » Sam stoppa son frère dans sa lancée et le fixa de ses yeux de chiens battus, une fois de plus.

- « **Bordel Sammy, ce truc là-haut n'attends qu'une chose : nous bouffer ! Et toi tu veux jouer au héro ?**

**- C'est notre boulot !** **On est ici pour l'empêcher de tuer d'autres personnes tu te souviens… ?**

**- Hé, c'est pas la peine de me faire la leçon hein, c'est pas moi qui l'ai forcé à monter tout seul sans renforts pour se faire une bestiole surnaturelle…**

**- Mais il ne sait même pas à quoi il a affaire Dean !**

**- Et nous non plus je te ferais remarquer ! Tout ce qu'on sait c'est comment ça finit une fois que ce truc passe : charcuterie à volonté…**

**- Dean, s'il te plait … **» Le renforcement du regard attristé ne dura que quelques secondes, pas besoin de plus de temps : efficacité prouvée.

.

L'aîné souffla dépité, son frère n'avait pas tord. Mais ils ne connaissaient rien de la créature, ils n'étaient pas préparés et pas non plus vraiment en état de faire un round avec une bestiole mangeuse d'homme. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient toujours ses fichues menottes aux poignets qui les empêchaient d'être libres de leur mouvements - pas forcément pratique quand on chasse un monstre. Dean fixa son frère un temps infime et roula ses yeux aux plafonds par capitulation. De toute façon il fallait prendre une décision… et rapidement.

.

- « **D'accord… mais on a qu'un fusil pour deux alors tu restes à côté !**

**- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est toujours attaché l'un à l'autre… Donc j'aurais un peu de mal à m'éloigner !**

**- Oh, la ferme.** » Dean grogna et arma son fusil avant de se diriger lui et son frère vers la fameuse porte derrière laquelle les deux Rangers s'étaient engouffrés un moment plus tôt.

.

Ils avancèrent avec précaution dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage et débouchèrent dans un petit couloir étroit offrant 7 portes en bois au total : 3 de chaque côté, fermées, plus une en face à l'autre bout, semi-ouverte. Sur le sol étaient éparpillés des morceaux de vêtements déchirés, des boots totalement disloquées ainsi qu'une arme de petit calibre mais étrangement pas de sang, et pas non plus de traces du jeune adjoint à qui ces affaires devaient appartenir.

Dean se retourna vers son frère avec la fameuse grimace exprimant le « _tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée_ », quand à Sam il lui offrit la tête qui déclarait un '_ah, c'est bon, maintenant qu'on n'y est, on n'y reste…_' avant de continuer son avancée prudemment.

.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans tout le poste, ce qui était encore plus stressant. Le Ranger devait lui aussi être en chasse et devait donc probablement évoluer en toute discrétion. L'appeler révèlerait à la bête leur position et ce n'était pas du tout envisageable. Cependant il n'y avait pas non plus de signe cette créature et c'était vraisemblablement ce qui était le plus dérangeant. Ils pouvaient d'ailleurs se demander si c'était bien eux qui chassaient le monstre ou bien si c'était lui qui les traquait : à savoir qui trouverait qui en premier…

L'aîné jouait le renfort armé prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette à chaque bruit ou vibration suspects, tandis que son petit frère ouvrait doucement les portes une à une pour contrôler chaque recoin de chaque pièce. Les quatre premières étaient relativement identiques : des chambres d'une bonne dizaine de mètres carrés qui offraient un lit collé contre un mur de briques rouges - semblables à celles du rez-de-chaussée - ainsi qu'un placard mural, un bureau étriqué et une petite commode en bois clair. Les seuls différences demeurées dans la couleur les dessus de lit et les cadres photos posés sur les diverses tables de chevet.

.

Une fois les dortoirs inspectés, les frères Winchesters continuèrent la reconnaissance et avancèrent à pas feutré en direction des 3 dernières pièces vers le fond du couloir. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de toucher la poignée suivante que des tapements sourd de sabots sur le plancher attirèrent leur attention. Comme d'habitude, les frères Winchesters pouvaient communiquer d'un simple regard et c'est Sam qui commença par une grimace explicite d'incompréhension sur son visage fatigué ' _c'est quoi ce délire… y a un cheval au premier étage ?_'_, _ce que Dean répondit silencieusement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes totalement perdu et en soulevant ses sourcils de dépit, signifiant sans aucun doute la même perplexité fasse à ces fameux bruits '_heu… non…, non là je sais pas…joker._'.

Ils se stoppèrent un moment fixant la porte, incrédules, à l'autre extrémité du couloir attendant probablement un autre signe de la créature ou quoi que ce soit. Attente ou appréhension, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent le Ranger Hamilton hurler, puis les deux coups de fusils résonner dans la pièce du fond, que les frères Winchesters accélérèrent le pas. Dean tendit le fusil droit devant lui, lança un coup d'œil à son frère pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien derrière lui et se ruât sur l'ouverture.

Ils ne purent néanmoins atteindre leur destination que l'accès se ferma brusquement dans un fracas, amenuisant le tapage d'une vraisemblable lutte. Le hurlement strident du vieil homme continuait de faire écho dans le bâtiment comme une sirène d'alarme exprimant incontestablement le: '_attention monstre en pleine tuerie'_. Le cadet crût entendre le cliquetis d'une arme qui se rechargeait se confirmant par une nouvelle détonation à peine quelques secondes plus tard dans le local fermé.

.

- « **Ok, Sam, t'es prêt ? A trois….** » Le cadet acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit en position. « **Un…Deux…Trois !** » et les frères Winchesters frappèrent la porte d'un coup de pied simultané. Seulement cette dernière ne céda pas comme ils auraient pu l'espérer. « **Bordel de m…** » Cracha Dean en reprenant son équilibre. « **Ok on se le retente…prêt ?** »

.

L'aîné des Winchester commençait à reprendre le compte à rebours qu'un énième coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un sifflement terrifiant qui se perdit après ce qui semblait être le brisement d'une vitre.

Plus de hurlements, plus de rugissements, plus de sifflement. Le calme plat.

Le regard de Sam fût attiré par le sol où du sang commençait à s'éclipser de dessous la porte. Il reporta alors son regard troublé sur son frère qui n'avait également plus beaucoup d'espoir quand à la survit du Ranger et sans un mot ils assenèrent un second coup de pied qui cette fois fît céder la serrure.

.

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

_voilà le chap 13 qui j'espère ne me portera pas la poisse... hope you'll like it!_

_Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews et de prendre le temps de lire cette fic..._

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

* * *

_._

La première chose qu'ils ressentirent en entrant dans la pièce fût le froid. Un froid polaire véhiculé par un vent violent qui s'engouffrait allégrement par une fenêtre totalement disloquée en face d'eux. Les frères Winchester se protégèrent les yeux un moment, la neige, telles des épines glacées, venait picorer la peau de leur visage. Ils avancèrent vers les restes de la fameuse fenêtre et Dean regarda en contrebas. La visibilité était très amoindrie mais il pouvait assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de créature au sol, ni même dans les proches environs, qu'elle soit morte ou vivante : cette chose s'était volatilisée... encore une fois.

C'est Sam qui se tourna en premier pour voir une marre de sang sur le sol, et au milieu, un homme assis dans un coin de la pièce, contre le mur carrelé. Il manquait une jambe au Ranger Hamilton mais le reste de son corps paraissait relativement conservé tel qu'il était avant de rentrer dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain du poste. Le cadet s'accroupit doucement en fixant le vieil homme et tomba presque à la renverse quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux subitement.

.

- « **Dean ! Dean… Il est vivant !** »

.

L'intéressé se retourna alors à son tour. Il s'était attardé sur la décoration carmin macabre façon tuerie bestiaire des murs qui un moment plus tôt devaient probablement être blancs. Quand à la couleur du sol, il n'était plus sûr de rien, mais il avait sans aucun doute changé également de teinte : il était maintenant du style ketchup gluant passé de date. Dean fit un pas en arrière, le bras tendu à cause des menottes, et regarda en direction de la porte de sortie.

.

- « **Il faut le sortir de ce congelo, aide-moi à l'emmener dans le couloir…** »

.

Sam se releva alors et s'approcha un peu plus de son frère pour que le blessé ne les entende pas, une mine grave accompagnée d'un regard démuni.

.

- « **Si on le bouge, il mourra Dean…**

**- Parce que tu crois que si on le laisse là on va le sauver ? Il va mourir de toute façon Sammy ! Tout ce sang par terre et sur les murs c'est le sien ! Il a une jambe arrachée - portée disparue - sans parler des différentes blessures internes qu'il doit avoir et qu'on n'est pas en mesure de soigner. Y a pas de médecin et rien qui peut le soulager… la seule chose qu'on peut faire pour lui c'est de le mettre le plus confortable possible et au chaud, c'est-à-dire au moins hors de cette pièce !** » Son cadet le fixa un moment découragé, il savait que son grand frère avait raison mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dean regarda le vieil homme agoniser et se retourna une fois de plus vers son frère accompagné à son tour d'un regard compatissant mais déterminé «**Sam,** **aide-moi à le déplacer.** »

.

Le cadet baissa la tête, et sans un mot de plus attrapa le bras droit du Ranger pour que Dean puisse prendre le gauche malgré les menottes qui entravaient leurs mouvements. Ils le hissèrent finalement jusqu'à l'une des quatre chambres et le déposèrent sur le lit. Une route de sang s'était formée dans le couloir après le passage du Ranger. Ce dernier avait hurlé de douleur durant tout le pénible déplacement. Sam s'écarta légèrement pour que son frère puisse allonger le vieil homme dans le sens de la longueur du lit en une position confortable. Au moment ou l'aîné voulu se redresser, le Ranger attrapa sa veste d'une main ferme.

.

- « **… Pas… un… loup…** » Dit-il avec peine.

.

Dean pouvait sentir les yeux meurtris de son petit frère sur lui. Il baisa la tête puis replongea son regard dans celui du blessé. Après tout il pouvait lui dire la vérité, il était trop tard pour lui de toute façon.

.

- « **Non, en effet, ce n'est pas un loup, c'est bien plus gros, c'est…**

**- Vous ne … comprenez… pas !** » Le coupa l'homme haletant. « **Ça ne ressemble pas… du tout… à un loup…**

**- Quoi ?** » Intervint Sam en s'approchant un peu plus du lit « **qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

- « **Cette … créature… elle avait… des ailes…** »

.

L'aîné des frères se retourna vers son cadet exprimant d'un regard le ' _tu vois je te l'avais bien dit_' puis se focalisa de nouveau sur le Ranger qui continuait sa description.

.

- « **Sa tête… mon Dieu… sa tête !**

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa tête ?** » Demanda Dean intrigué, à l'affût de la moindre piste possible sur la créature.

- « **Des yeux jaunes en amande… teintés de sang,… un bec crochu affuté comme… comme des lames de rasoirs…**

**- Un bec ? Comment ça un bec ? Comme heu… un oiseau ? un rapace ? **

**- Oui…oui, un aigle… mais… il était énorme… et il… il avait quatre pates… des sabots…**»

.

Sam fronçait des sourcils, ce n'était pas la description de la chose qu'il avait vu dévaler de la montagne, rien à voir. Quant à son aîné il affichait encore sa grimace fétiche du ' _je suis encore complètement perdu' _mais s'efforçait tout de même de trouver une explication... _raté_.

Le vieux Ranger se mit à gémir de douleur, interrompant momentanément les réflexions des Winchester. Il demanda d'un geste que les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochent de lui pour leur susurrer probablement ses derniers mots. Sam et Dean se baissèrent alors jusqu'à sentir le souffle saccadé du blessé.

.

- « **Je … l'ai… eu…**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça ? **»Insista Dean.

**- J'ai … j'ai buté ce fils de pute… un coup de fusil dans sa sale gueule de monstre…** »

.

Sam interrogea alors son frère des yeux et Dean lui fit un léger signe négatif de la tête il avait regardé par la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tôt : la créature n'était pas morte, aucun signe d'elle. Le dernier coup de fusil qu'ils avaient entendu avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain avait peut-être blessé cette chose, la renvoyant malgré elle par la fenêtre, mais elle s'en était sortie quand même de toute évidence les balles simples ne suffiraient pas.

.

- « **J'ai… vengé Jim… j'ai réussi…** » Fit le Ranger dans un dernier souffle avec un rictus de victoire sur son visage livide.

.

Sam acquiesça à son tour d'un sourire accablé mais réconfortant pour affirmer ses dires - même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge - mais cet homme avait le droit de mourir en paix après tout.

.

- « **Attendez ! Et pour l'adjoint au shérif ? Vous l'avez vu ? Il est vivant ? Où est son corps ?... Hamilton !** »

.

Mais Dean n'eut pas plus de réponses. L'homme avait gardé ses yeux ouverts mais plus rien ne s'y reflétait. S'en été fini, la mort l'avait finalement emporté.

Sam s'adossa durement contre le mur, souffla de dépit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

.

- « **Sam ça va ?**

**- Non Dean, ça ne va pas d'accord… ce type vient d'y passer, on n'a pas réussi à le sauver…**

**- On ne pouvait rien faire de plus Sammy.**

**- On aurait du lui dire dés le départ que ce n'était pas un loup, on aurait du…**

**- Quoi ? lui dire qu'une créature surnaturelle a becté les deux retraités et a explosé son partenaire ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas ?!**

**- Tout simplement parce qu'il nous aurait pris pour des tarés et c'est pas des menottes qu'on aurait eu mais la camisole de force - et ça c'est en ayant de la chance - parce que l'autre alternative c'était une balle dans la tête ! Il nous a surpris en train de trifouiller dans les restes de son pote je te signal ! On était déjà suspect de meurtre à la base alors si en plus on lui avait parlé de monstre mangeur d'homme, il aurait pensé qu'on se foutait de sa gueule et on était foutu. Même s'il nous tuait pas sur place pour sa vendetta perso, il nous aurait cloitré dans une cellule à moisir gentiment, ce qui aurait voulu dire : rien pour nous défendre quand la bestiole aurait pointé le bout de son nez… et dans tous les cas, ça aurait terminé de la même façon pour lui… **

**- On peut pas en être certain… s'il avait su, il aurait peut-être pris plus de précautions !**

**- Mais enfin Sam ouvre les yeux nom de Dieu ! Ce type était aveuglé par la vengeance, même s'il avait été au courant pour ce truc, il serait quand même monté avec juste son fusil, exactement comme il l'a fait là… et la conclusion aurait donc été la même ! **» Dean fixait son cadet se passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, preuve de son intense amertume. Il souffla à son tour, essayant d'évacuer tout le stress qui s'accumulait malgré lui et chercha à récupérer le regard devenu fuyant de son petit frère. **« Ecoute mec,… Sammy, regarde-moi. On ne peut pas changer ce qui vient de se passer de toute façon, donc arrête de te torturer comme ça ! Cette chose qui tue tout le monde sur son passage c'est sur ça qu'on doit se concentrer maintenant. Elle a une sacrée de longueur d'avance sur nous et il faut qu'on rattrape ce foutu retard… **»

.

Sam releva les yeux et acquiesça fébrilement d'un signe de tête léger.

.

- «** Ok, … alors qu'est-ce tu proposes ? **» Marmonna t-il finalement, totalement déprimé mais qui comme d'habitude s'était apaisé grâce aux paroles de son frère.

- «** Ben dans un premier temps il faut qu'on s'enlève ces putains de menottes et ensuite il faudra récupérer la bagnole et nos armes, se trouver un coin tranquille et faire quelques recherches…**

**- Dean on pourra pas récupérer la voiture, enfin pas ce soir… t'as vu le merdier dehors ? On n'y voit rien avec cette tempête, on connait pas le coin, les routes doivent être totalement impraticables…**

**- C'était déjà le cas avant je te ferais remarqué mon p'tit Sammy !**

**- Sauf que là on verra même pas la différence entre le chemin et un champs d'accord… c'est du suicide de sortir maintenant, c'est un coup à se retrouver une seconde fois au bord d'un ravin et franchement j'en ai pas gardé un bon souvenir la première fois ...**

**- T'étais dans les vapes les trois quart du temps, tu dois pas avoir trop de 'souvenirs'…**

**- Je me rappelle pourtant t'avoir vu tombé de cette saloperie de portière et avoir pensé que t'étais mort… **» Sam restait droit comme un 'i' ses yeux tristes campés sur ceux de son frères, attendant que ce dernier abdique ce qui ne tarda pas…

**- « Ok, c'est bon… » **_un point de plus pour le petit frère_** « on reste planqué ici ce soir…. Mais faudra quand même la récupérer dés qu'on en à l'occaz' et surtout avant la venue de la cavalerie de Livingston… **»

.

Sam opina d'un signe positif de tête avant de reporter son regard sur le défunt Ranger. Dean tira alors une des couvertures placées au préalables au pied du lit, et y recouvra le corps de l'homme jusqu'à la tête.

.

- « **Faut barricader le bâtiment, cette bestiole sais qu'on est coincé ici… elle va probablement vouloir récupérer son diner et j'ai pas forcément envie de satisfaire ses caprices…** »

.

Son cadet lui fit un léger sourire blasé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

.

- « **Il faut juste espérer que la blessure que lui a infligée Hamilton va la calmer quelque temps…**

**- Ouais… c'est le mot juste Sammy : espérer**».

.

* * *

.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 14**_

* * *

_._

Les horloges affichaient à peine 16 h30 mais la luminosité extérieure était équivalente à une nuit d'hiver des plus maussades. La tempête faisait rage maintenant : le vent sifflant entre les arbres tenaces et la neige camouflant toujours d'avantage le paysage déjà très cotonneux. On ne pouvait déjà plus distinguer le petit parking situé au devant du bâtiment des chemins sinueux qui y arrivaient et y repartaient. Seuls les pins donnaient encore du relief sur cet épais manteau neigeux de quelques mètres visibles.

La première chose que Dean Winchester fit une fois le corps du défunt Ranger recouvert fût de trouver un moyen de retirer les menottes qui l'enchainaient à son frère. Même si l'objet en question permettait d'avoir son cadet à ses côtés en permanence, les inconvénients y étaient quand même bien plus nombreux. En y repensant, heureusement que la créature ne s'était pas attaquée directement à eux car ils n'auraient pu se défendre bien longtemps avec ces entraves fortement déplaisantes.

Il avait donc d'abord cherché du regard une solution immédiate aux alentours mais la pièce n'offrait pas le moindre résultat concluant. Il se retourna alors vers son frère qui lui non-plus ne semblait pas avoir décelé quoique ce soit d'utile pour résoudre leur problème. La chose la plus simple restante était sans aucun doute de soulever le drap mortuaire et de chercher dans les poches de la veste du mort; mais évidement avec sa '_chance_' habituelle, Dean ne trouva absolument rien, pas de traces de ces foutues clés. Avec une grimace qui en disait long sur son blasement, il avait alors continué son exploration dans la poche du pantalon - enfin celle qui restait, l'autre étant partie en même temps que la jambe - et évidement, une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'y avait rien non plus.

.

- « **Combien tu paris que les clés se trouvaient dans la poche qui manque et sont maintenant dans l'estomac de ce truc de merde avec la gambette du gars…** »

.

Sam regarda son aîné, les bras ballants, totalement amorphe, il souffla et souleva ses mains en même temps que ses sourcils en signe de dépit profond.

.

- « **Il doit bien y a voir un double quelque part…**

**- Ben faut espérer mon p'tit Sammy parce qu'à en juger les serrures, ces saloperies ont l'air d'être dernier cri et je dirais qu'un trombone ne suffira pas à en venir à bout - même avec ta dextérité légendaire…** » Dean regarda un peu plus son bracelet d'acier et y accompagna un grognement non dissimulé. « **Sérieux, c'est quoi ces machins, c'est pas du made in Taiwan ça je peux te le dire ! Même la chaine à l'air d'être renforcée… Ils s'attendaient à croiser Hannibal Lecteur ou quoi… ?**

**- C'est bon, au pire une pince coupante devrait en venir à bout quand même on est dans un poste de Rangers, ils doivent bien avoir ça quelque part… si on ne trouve pas les doubles des clés, on aura au moins cette solution…**

**- Ah, tu vois, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de l'optimisme comme quoi ton cas n'est pas totalement désespéré en fin de compte.**

**- Oh la ferme….** »

.

Le cadet tira alors d'un coup sec son bras vers l'avant en sortant de la chambre, entrainant son grand frère malgré lui dans un élan le faisant presque trébucher. Dean bougonna un «_**susceptible**_!» accompagné d'une moue toute aussi expressive et passa alors devant Sam pour contrôler la marche en bon aîné qu'il était.

Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, Dean se retourna vers la pièce du fond où le vent et la neige s'engouffraient en grande quantité. Il s'y approcha doucement, amenant sans forcément le vouloir, son petit frère avec lui.

.

- « **Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Faut qu'on s'enlève les menottes avant de tout barricader… et plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on pourra tout sécuriser ! … Dean, tu m'écoutes ?! **

**- Ouais…** » Répondit sans grande conviction l'intéressé en s'approchant quand même de la porte de la salle de bain - enfin ce qu'il en restait. _Pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important ? _Il avait ce sentiment d'avoir les réponses justes en face de lui mais sans pouvoir les déchiffrer…

**- Dean… ?**

**- C'est bon Sammy, … on y va…** » Finit-il par lancer en se retournant vers son cadet et enfin reprendre le chemin en sens inverse.

.

Avant d'emprunter l'escalier, il jeta un dernier regard à la scène derrière lui, les sourcils fronçaient, les yeux inquisiteurs, et se décida malgré tout à retourner au rez-de-chaussée en dépit de ce ressentiment d'insatisfaction.

Quant à Sam, il savait très bien que son frère avait de nouveau cette mauvaise appréhension qui revenait au galop. Son ainé était pire que les EMF pour les fantômes : c'était un vrai détecteur à emmerde, et quoique qu'il puisse en dire sur le fait que son grand frère suivait toujours son instinct, il fallait bien avouer que ce dernier se révélait être souvent dans le vrai - si ce n'est toujours. Il souffla légèrement et regarda à son tour une dernière fois la 'scène de crime' avant de finalement passer la porte.

.

Les minutes passaient mais le temps restait définitivement un ennemi redoutable. Ils avaient fouillé les différents bureaux, placards, tiroirs, armoires, les moindres recoins : partout Et même s'ils avaient trouvés les clés des portes intérieures et extérieurs du bâtiment - ainsi que celles de l'évidente armurerie - il n'y avait pas de traces de celles qui les intéressaient le plus : à savoir les clés qui ouvriraient ces satanés bracelets. En revanche ils avaient découverts plusieurs autres pièces qui pouvaient s'avérer tout de même utiles. La cuisine étant probablement en tête de liste pour Dean - enfin surtout pour son estomac qui semblait crier famine. Seul autre problème : pas de débarras avec du matériel de Rangers en vue en tout cas rien d'attenant au poste à proprement parler, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir probablement un autre local à part … à l'extérieur. Les frères Winchesters essayèrent donc de débloquer les menottes avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main, à savoir tout ce qui pouvait être pointu, fin ou susceptible de rentrer dans les serrures et donc de les crocheter.

Lorsque Dean explosa la troisième paire de ciseaux en tentant une énième fois d'écarter les maillons qui formaient la chaine, c'est Sam qui balança de colère sa fourchette à travers la pièce n'arrivant pas lui non plus à faire céder ces saletés de verrous.

.

- « **Ok, on passe au plan B, il nous faut une pince coupante… **» Sam posa ses mains sur la table devant lui, essayant désespérément de calmer ses nerfs et ses mots de tête.

- «** Sauf que sans vouloir t'offusquer MacGyver, j'ai pas vu de cisailles rangées à côté des petites cuillères…**

**- Ils doivent bien avoir ça quelque part pourtant…**

**- Ben trouve-toi des caches-oreilles et des moufles alors, parce qu'à coup sûr la remise avec le matos : c'est dehors !** »

.

Le cadet souffla ouvertement et s'adossa cette fois contre le mur en posant sa tête en arrière. Les tambours jouaient à l'intérieur de son crâne lui rappelant incessamment les chocs qu'il avait subit plus tôt dans la journée. _Aller à l'extérieur… génial !_ Sous une neige battante, un vent frigorifique et où la visibilité devait être quasi nulle - sans parler qu'une bestiole bouffeuse d'homme ne devait pas être loin à les attendre… _quelle bonne idée_, pensa-t-il ironiquement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

.

- « **Hé mec, ça va ?** » Fit l'ainé en faisant une tape légère sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

.

Sam rouvrit les yeux et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête accompagné de son habituelle grimace du ras-le-bol général, avant de se redresser et faire comprendre à son grand frère qu'il était prêt pour aller chercher le fameux 'plan B'. Quand à Dean il récupéra son fusil posé juste à ses côtés avant de lancer un dernier regard crispé à son cadet : _quand faut y aller… faut y aller !_

_._

Comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre la météo n'était effectivement pas clémente. Il tombait toujours plus de neige : des flocons énormes étaient malmenés par un vent violent glacial. Les frères Winchester avaient réellement du mal à avancer puisque la couche de poudreuse avoisinait maintenant les trente centimètres sur le parking qui était à peine glacé il y a juste quelques heures de cela.

Dean ronchonnait allégrement, n'arrivant pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher. Son frère et lui s'étaient munis de lampes torches qu'ils avaient trouvés également dans l'armoire à l'entrée du poste qui abritait les fusils à pompe et les munitions. L'ainé avait callé sa lumière sur son arme pour éclairer la visée tandis que Sam maintenait la sienne en l'air vers l'horizon pour pouvoir se diriger mais malgré cela, leur visibilité se bornait à moins deux mètres… en se concentrant.

Ils contournèrent donc le bâtiment par la droite, non sans mal, et se retrouvèrent devant ce qui semblait être un hangar de petite taille. Juste derrière eux, à terre, se trouvaient les vestiges de la fenêtre de la salle de bain du premier étage qui commençaient également à être engloutis par la neige.

Dean regarda un instants aux alentours mais ne distingua rien : pas d'empruntes de pas ou de trace de sang venant de la créature, juste des bouts de bois et de verres brisés éparpillés. Lorsqu'il sentit son bras enchainé s'agiter plus qu'il ne devait, il détourna son regard pour se focaliser sur son frère, qui en fait, essayait désespérément de trouver la bonne clé qui ouvrirait la porte de la fameuse remise.

.

- « **Putain c'est laquelle, elles se ressemblent toutes nom de Dieu…** » Sam tentait pour la troisième fois une nouvelle clé dans la serrure mais rien n'y faisait, aucune d'entres-elles ne convenaient.

.

Dean regarda aux alentours, toujours à l'affût d'un quelconque danger, avant de diriger sa propre lumière en alternance vers les mains tremblantes de froids de son frère et la serrure gelée du bâtiment.

.

- « **Essaye celle avec le bout noire…**

**- Je l'ai déjà fait celle-là, y en a pas une qui rentre !** »

.

L'aîné serra les dents : _non, la patiente n'était définitivement pas son fort_. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet en lui grognant un « **recule-toi** », pointa son fusil en direction de la porte et appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup de fusil résonna un instant mais fût vite étouffé par le vent qui sifflait affreusement. La serrure se disloqua en plusieurs morceaux, laissant à la place un trou de bon diamètre. Après avoir retiré le paquet de neige qui obstruait le bas de l'ouverture, Dean attrapa le reste de la poignée et tira un coup sec pour décoller la porte qui était gelé à l'encadrement.

Sam regarda son frère, les sourcils levés. Dean lui fit alors un léger sourire victorieux, l'air innocent.

.

- « **Quoi ? On va pas se faire emmerder par une porte d'accord ? On a déjà de quoi faire avec ces putains de menottes et là tu vois, on s'est bien assez pellé les miches comme ça sans attendre que tu trouves la bonne clé…** »

.

Le cadet sourit à son tour devant l'impétuosité de son grand frère et entra d'un pas chancelant dans le hangar.

Si pour la plupart des gens, cette remise en brique était synonyme de dépotoir poussiéreux, pour les frères Winchester c'était la caverne d'Ali baba. Des haches, cordes, couteaux en tous genres et autres pièges à ours étaient dispersés un peu partout sur des étagères.

Sam et Dean se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec la même expression dans le regard : « _jackpot !_ ». Ils ne leur valurent qu'une demi-douzaine de secondes pour trouver le saint graal : un coupe-boulon.

L'aîné donna alors son fusil à son frère, se jeta sur l'énorme pince coupante et la prit à plaine mains avant de disposer la chaine qui les entravait à l'intérieure de la mâchoire d'acier. Il serra de toutes ses forces, agrémenta son action d'un « **bordel de merde** » ronchonné, accentué par une grimace d'énervement non-dissimulée puisque l'objet en question résistait sérieusement à sa puissance légendaire. Mais son entêtement couplé du manque de temps et du froid eurent finalement raison des maillons… _enfin_.

Dean cria un « **oui !** » puissant de pleine victoire tandis que son petit frère souffla de soulagement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Les bracelets ainsi qu'un bout de la chaine étaient toujours à leurs poignets mais ils étaient au moins libres de leur mouvement et pouvaient maintenant entamer les choses sérieuses.

Ils ne purent cependant apprécier à juste titre leur liberté qu'un cri étouffé par le vent les interpella. Les deux frères se remirent instantanément en mode chasseur. Sam pointa aussitôt le fusil vers l'extérieur, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant tandis que Dean s'empara d'une hache, prêt à déchiqueter toute éventuelle menace.

.

* * *

.


	16. Chapter 16

_Kikou. bon ben voilà le chapitre 15, on avance petit à petit, en espérant que vous vous ennuyez pas trop ^^ _

_encore et toujours pleins de wizi à mes reviewers (ses) et à tous ceux qui tentent désespérément de lire cette fic... laisser moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ^w^_

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

_._

_Le mot fureur n'était qu'un doux euphémisme en comparaison à son ressentiment actuel. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf, comment avait-il pu tout foirer comme ça… ? Se faire avoir par un vieil homme… c'était tout bonnement inadmissible ! Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer son butin en entier en plus: une jambe… non sérieusement, à peine un encas. Mais au moins grâce à ce petit bout de viande il avait quand même réussi à reprendre quelques forces et donc à expulser tous les plombs douloureux que cet imbécile avait foutus dans son crâne et au niveau de sa jambe. Les blessures n'étaient pas toutes refermées pour autant, il allait falloir du temps et il allait falloir être malin, surtout ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, être patient. Etudier ses proies, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire : se renseigner, observer, connaitre leurs points faibles et alors plus rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de son chemin… et de ses projets._

_Jouer et attendre… il allait tout simplement attendre._

_._

_._

Les râlements continuaient de faire échos jusqu'à leurs oreilles mais Sam et Dean n'arrivaient pas à voir d'où ils pouvaient provenir Ils étaient donc sortis de la remise mais plus ils avançaient dans l'épaisse couche de neige, plus les sons ressemblaient fortement à des plaintes venant d'un homme.

Malgré qu'ils ne soient plus attachés ensembles par les menottes, les deux frères restaient tout de même très proches en distance : moins d'un mètre les séparait. Ils évoluaient dans le froid en alternant leurs regards affutés vers l'horizon - à guetter la moindre menace - et les coups d'œil furtifs vers l'un ou l'autre pour être sûr que tout aller bien. Ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas, puisque Dean, en plus des diverses coupures et autres contusions, souffrait toujours de son doigt cassé, bandé grossièrement, sans parler du fait qu'il lui manquait toujours un ongle - qu'il s'était du coup totalement arraché pour plus de 'tranquillité' - également à sa main gauche, et que le froid n'arrangeait finalement rien à la douleur contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser . Quant à Sam, malgré ses yeux concentrés et sa posture droite, on pouvait facilement deviner que c'était l'adrénaline du danger imminent ou bien le fait qu'il devait assurer les arrières de son frère qui le maintenaient debout - pas vraiment étonnant après deux chocs violent à la tête. Mais en dépit de leurs blessures et de la tempête qui n'arrangeait rien à leur état physique précaire, ils avançaient tout de même en direction des cris... et ne mirent finalement que dix minutes de plus pour en trouver l'origine.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le côté gauche du poste et à environ deux mètres devant eux se trouvait une forme de la taille d'un homme qui se lamentait de douleur et essayait désespérément de ramper sur la neige. Dean s'approcha alors et retourna délicatement l'individu. Il s'agissait de l'adjoint au shérif, blessé et entièrement nu. Sam enleva aussitôt sa veste pour la mettre autour du jeune homme frigorifié.

.

- « **Faut le ramener à l'intérieur Dean, il est en train de mourir de froid !** »

.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune Ranger. _Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Et depuis combien temps ? Il devrait déjà être mort d'hypothermie, c'est insensé …_

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, Dean passa rapidement le bras gauche de l'homme au dessus de son épaule droite et son cadet fit de même de l'autre côté avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers la devanture du poste.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean déposa lourdement l'homme grelotant sur l'une des chaises de bureau avant d'aller fermer d'un pas vif la porte d'entrée à double tour tandis que Sam montait en quatrième vitesse à l'étage chercher des couvertures.

Une fois ce dernier redescendu, il enleva son blouson détrempé du garçon et l'entoura des multiples plaides qu'il avait récupérés.

.

- « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » Demanda soudainement l'aîné en s'approchant du rescapé.

.

L'homme en question ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa tête était baissée, son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, tous ses membres tremblaient. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs blessures sur ses jambes maigres et principalement sur son visage : des plaies importantes bleuies par le froid. Il se redressa et se tourna alors vers Sam qui s'était assis sur une des tables justes à côté.

.

- « **Il y avait… cette bête…** » Commença le Ranger en hoquetant. « **Elle était… énorme !**

**- Dites-nous ce qu'il vous est arrivé.** » Fit le cadet sur un ton compatissant accompagné comme toujours de son regard plein de commisération.

- «** Elle est apparue derrière moi au premier étage… j'ai essayé de courir mais elle m'a rattrapé, cramponné et déchiré mes vêtements… j'ai hurlé … et je me suis débattu mais elle était d'une force …incroyable… et ensuite… **»L'homme s'arrêta, extrêmement épuisé, et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

- «** Ensuite quoi ? **»Demanda Dean impatient et beaucoup moins compréhensif que son cadet.

- «** Ensuite… elle m'a assommé contre le mur. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle me tenait entre ses pattes et Ranger Hamilton lui tirait dessus… et du coup… on a été projeté à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain et … et elle m'a lâché en vol… elle semblait blessée… **»L'adjoint reprit son souffle une seconde fois avant de relever la tête subitement, comme si quelque chose venait de l'interpeller«** Mon Dieu… où est Jack ?**

**- Jack ? **» Lança les deux frères d'une même voix.

- «** Oui Jack… Hamilton. J'ai vu la bête s'en prendre à lui, c'était horrible ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? **»

.

Dean se retourna vers son petit frère, une grimace explicite exprimant sans conteste le mot « _embarrassant _» face à la situation. Sam prit également son air contrarié avant de reprendre la parole pour tenter d'apprendre à cet homme la mauvaise nouvelle.

.

- « **Ecoutez, adjoint Nicols…**

**- Appelez-moi Steve…**

**- D'accord, donc… Steve. … Euh, en ce qui concerne le Ranger Hamilton, je suis désolé mais malheureusement il est… il est…**

**- Mort. **»Interrompit Dean, mettant fin aux souffrances morales de l'adjoints et de son petit frère.«** La bestiole lui a arraché une jambe, il s'est vidé de sang… **

**- Dean ! **» Sam fit les gros yeux à son aîné lui faisant comprendre qu'un minimum de compassion n'aurait pas été de trop.

- « **Oh mon Dieu… Jack !** » L'adjoint se lamentait de la perte de son ami et baissa la tête de nouveau.

- « **Ecoutez mon gars… euh Steve…. Je suis désolé pour vous et pour vos collègues, d'accord ? vraiment. Mais on a toujours une créature en liberté et on est coincé ici pour le moment donc va falloir qu'on sécurise le bâtiment si on veut pas finir comme vos potes. Donc tout ce que vous pourrez nous apprendre sur cette saloperie pourra nous servir. Est-ce que vous vous rappeler de quelque chose, je ne sais pas, un détail sur son apparence, ou sur ce qu'elle aurait fait, quoique ce soit qu'on pourrait utiliser à notre avantage ? **

**- Un détail sur son apparence ? Ou… ou ce qu'elle aurait fait ?** » Le jeune adjoint fixa Dean totalement abasourdi et exaspéré. « **Non mais vous êtes malade ? y a un monstre qui vient de… de dévorer mes coéquipiers et on dirait que c'est normal pour vous… **

**- Steve calmez-vous, nous …** » Continua le cadet doucement mais fut vite interrompu par le blessé.

- « **Que je me calme ?! Que je me calme… très drôle ! Non,…non vous savez quoi, je ne vais pas me calmer d'accord ! Ce truc avait des ailes et quatre pattes monstrueuses ! C'était pas naturel ok ? Elle a explosé deux de mes amis en quelques heures… qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Ses mensurations, vous pensez peut-être qu'elle m'a donné son nom de famille ?!** »

.

Dean se tourna un instant vers son frère lui chuchotant un « **Ça aurait été pas mal en effet** » sans que l'interrogé ne l'entende. Sam lui jeta un regard de travers avant de continuer.

.

- « **Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais on est là pour vous aider et empêcher que cette chose ne tue plus de monde!**

**- Waouh, jolie travail !...Désolé de vous décevoir mais jusque là vous avez bien merdé votre coup !**

**- Hé !** » Cette fois c'est Dean qui s'interposa devant le manque de 'gratitude' du jeune homme. « **Je vous signal qu'on a aussi failli y passé plusieurs fois dans la journée à cause de cette saloperie mon frère et moi on a essayé de sauver les fesses de votre coéquipier alors qu'on aurait très bien pu se faire bouffer de la même façon, sans parler du fait qu'on aurait aussi pu vous laisser crever de froid dehors en attendant que cette merde vienne vous becter… donc merci de vous défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre … ! **»

.

Le cadet arrêta son frère dans sa lancer et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin histoire de 'discuter' hors de portée des oreilles du garçon.

.

- « **Dean, détends-toi tu veux, qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**- Ce mec n'est pas nette Sam, y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez lui…**

**- Il s'est fait attaqué pas une créature surnaturel et a perdu deux de ses amis en peu de temps… il est en état de choc Dean d'accord, … voilà ce qui tourne pas rond !**

**- Non, il y a autre chose….** »

.

L'aîné n'eût pas le temps d'exposer son point de vue qu'un bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête : l'adjoint s'était écroulé au sol. Sam s'élança sur le jeune homme, le retourna et posa ses doigt sur sa carotide.

.

- « **Il est juste inconscient !... Comme je disais : état de choc.**

**- Génial !** » Répondit Dean ironiquement en fixant le jeune Ranger. « **Bon ben on va le mettre dans une des chambres jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette ensuite on barricade tout et on commence les recherches**. **Peut-être que d'ici là monsieur '**_**je m'en sors indemne et je vous emmerde**_**' sera réveillé et nous en dira un peu plus…** »

.

Sam souffla épuisé puis acquiesça les dires de son frère d'un signe de tête. Il attrapa alors les bras de l'inconscient tandis que Dean prenait ses pieds, et l'emmenèrent au premier étage, dans l'une des trois chambres restantes. Une fois l'adjoint déposé sur le lit, ils entamèrent les fameux 'travaux'.

.

Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de condamner toutes les ouvertures du bâtiment. Le '_changement de décoration intérieur_' ne s'était évidemment pas passé avec aisance puisque les blessures des frères les rappelaient à l'ordre régulièrement. Dean grognait ouvertement à chaque fois que son épaule douloureuse criait à la protestation de la lourdeur du 'mobilier', sans parler des 'quelques' coups non-prévus sur ses doigts amochés. Sam, lui, ne disait pas un mot, mais dés que son frère tournait le dos, il prenait quelques secondes pour se soutenir ou s'adosser au mur afin d'éviter que ses vertiges devenus récurrents n'aient raison de lui.

Malgré ces 'légers' désagréments, ils avaient finalement réussi à tout barricader en l'espace d'environ une heure. Ils avaient utilisé les portes en bois dégondées des différentes pièces ainsi que les sommiers des lits restants ou les quelques étagères dispersées ici et là pour condamner les fenêtres. Sur les sept salles de l'étage, cinq bénéficiaient chacune d'une lucarne : les quatre chambres ainsi que la salle de bain quant aux deux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'explorer la première fois, il s'agissait en fait d'une buanderie et des toilettes, toutes deux dépourvues de sortie vers l'extérieur. Au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, les armoires en aciers et les multiples tables en teck avaient permis également de boucher les derniers accès restants - la porte d'entrée étant, elle, en chêne massif et fermée à double tour.

Une chose était sûre : si la bête leur rendait une autre visite, il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour elle de se faufiler à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer… _normalement_.

.

* * *

.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon avant tout vraiment désolée pour le retard dans le postage mais je me bas avec ma connexion internet (depuis les orages) et comme je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma nouvelle Box ( y a des trucs qui ont grillé à l'intérieur ...) et ben mon temps sur internet est fortement réduit (voir inexistant :/ ) donc je me débrouille comme je peux pour pouvoir vous poster un nouveau chap... _

_bref voici le chapitre 16 qui je l'espère vous plaira (petit moment entre frangins ^^)._

_Enormes merci pour ceux qui persiste à me lire et à commenter : love u guys!_

_enjoy... (well try anyway ;op )_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

* * *

.

Le vent sifflait toujours fortement à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans la nuit maintenant noire, faisant fluctuer l'intensité des néons dans les différentes pièces du poste.

Dean contrôlait une dernière fois les multiples renforts devant les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et se retourna en entendant arriver son frère, qui lui était parti vérifier l'état de l'adjoint à l'étage.

.

- « **Comment va la belle au bois dormant ?**

**- Il n'a pas reprit connaissance. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie.**

**- Mouais…. **» L'aîné restait perplexe au sujet de ce jeune rescapé mais reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur son petit frère, un regard déterminé qui trahissait facilement ses intentions. « **En parlant de ça, c'est ton tour.**

**- C'est mon tour… pour quoi ?**

**- Check-up mec ! Je t'ai vu perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'on barricadait tout… **»

.

Sam baissa les épaules et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde :_ 'putain il a vraiment des yeux derrière la tête.'_ Il se redressa légèrement, fixa son frère avec son regard innocent avant d'essayer de se justifier.

.

- « **Dean… je vais bien…**

**- Mais oui bien sûr… garde ça pour les demeurés tu veux. Parce que sans compter le nombre de fois où tu as failli t'étaler, faut pas être médecin pour voir que t'as vraiment une salle gueule de zombi.**

**- Merci…**

**- De rien, un grand frère c'est fait pour remonter le moral … et ça sait aussi quand son emmerdeur de petit frère ne va **_**pas**_** bien !** » L'aîné accentua fortement sur le mot '_pas_', le tout en posant la mallette de premier soin sur le bureau devant lui.

- « **D'où tu sors ça ?**

**- Je l'ai chopé après avoir colmaté la fenêtre de la salle de bain !**

**- Dean…**

**- Souffle, boude, grogne ou même gueule moi carrément dessus : je m'en tape totalement. Tu vas assoir ton cul sur cette chaise et tu vas me laisser t'examiner…. Et non, ce n'est pas une option, c'est un ordre !** »

.

Sam remonta ses mains, dépité : sur ce coup là il n'avait aucune chance que son frère le laisse tranquille. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida finalement d'obtempérer.

Dean commença donc son examen en y accompagnant des souffles nerveux, le tout en serrant les dents au fur et à mesure que la colère prenait possession de ses nerfs en découvrant les balafres : _Il aurait du le soigné plus tôt, monstre ou pas monstre_. En majorité les blessures de son cadet semblaient quand même relativement bénignes. Une arcade sourcilière amochée - une fois de plus - quelques coupures dues probablement aux bouts de verres ainsi que de multiples contusions… rien d'inhabituel en somme. Mais il y avait cette entaille à son front qui, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute, l'inquiétait fortement. Elle était due finalement au premier grand choc lorsque l'Impala avait heurté violemment le dernier arbre au bord de la falaise. Une blessure profonde très chaude à la base du cuir chevelu qui suppurait toujours un peu. Pas étonnant que le coup ait assommé son cadet au tout départ, et pas non plus étonnant qu'il ait toujours des répercussions maintenant ce qui l'était plus c'est comment son petit frère arrivait encore à tenir debout. N'importe qui serait soit mort soit dans le coma du à la commotion. Son petit frère avait vraiment la tête dure - au sens littéral du terme - et Dean était prêt à remercier le ciel pour ça. Mais malgré cela, le danger n'était pas totalement écarté, les vertiges de plus en plus fréquents qu'il subissait le prouvaient bien. Sam devait se ménager s'il voulait finir cette chasse en vie : et ça, ce n'était pas non plus une option. Il partit donc soudainement dans la cuisine et revint à peine trente secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de Whisky à moitié entamée à la main, qu'il avait repéré un moment plus tôt dans la journée.

Sam savait très bien ce qui allait se passer pour lui par la suite: son frère allait le recoudre et comme d'habitude, à défaut d'anesthésie locale, l'alcool serait le meilleur remède contre la douleur. Cependant la partie 'privilégiée' était sans aucun doute que pour une fois le fil de pêche, le couteau de chasse et le bourbon seraient remplacés par de vrais outils chirurgicaux et des produits désinfectants que la mallette de soins leur offrait généreusement.

Le cadet inspira puis expira fortement avant de porter à sa bouche la bouteille de Whisky que son grand frère lui tendait en grimaçant, exprimant sans aucun doute le : '_bois ça, tu vas en avoir besoin parce que tu vas douiller…_'. Et effectivement quelques gorgées d'alcool ne suffirent pas vraiment à amoindrir la douleur - mais au moins il arrivait à la supporter.

Sam maintenait donc ses cheveux en arrière le temps que Dean finisse les sept points de suture nécessaires ainsi que la désinfection et enfin le pansement. Ce dernier prit alors la tête de son petit frère entre ses mains et la bougea de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, dessus, dessous : bref, inspection général des moindres recoins à la recherche d'une autre blessure éventuelle que son frangin aurait pu lui cacher. Évidement le patient grogna un : « **Dean…**» d'exaspération mais se laissa tout de même faire… question d'habitude. Une fois le contrôle terminé, l'ainé se recula et tourna la chaise à roulette de son frère vers l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau.

.

- « **Je te dirais bien de t'allonger mais j'ai à peu prés zéro chance que tu y restes plus de deux minutes… donc histoire que tu te ménages quand même un minimum, tu vas au moins rester assis et ne plus bouger…. Et que Dieu m'aide si tu tentes de te lever parce que je te promets que je t'attache… Donc commence les recherches et moi je vais voir ce que je peux nous trouver à manger**.»

.

Sam ronchonna quelques mots incompréhensibles - probablement '_non-courtois'_ - le tout en allumant le PC et en suivant Dean du regard, qui lui se redirigeait vers la cuisine.

Ce dernier en revînt un petit quart d'heure plus tard, une assiette dans la main droite, contenant des sandwiches de pain de mis, et deux bières tenues un peu aléatoirement dans l'autre main. Il posa le tout sur la table où pianotait son cadet et rouvrit la mallette de soins dans le but de se soigner lui-même ses blessures et faire un bandage un peu plus décent à son doigt cassé.

.

- « **Alors qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?**

**- Dean je cherche depuis un peu plus de dix minutes alors les résultats sont pas probants…**

**- Ben dis mois déjà ce que t'as ?**

**- Ok, comme tu veux… donc avec les mots 'tête d'aigle', 'quatre patte' et 'sabots' voilà tout ce que j'obtiens **»Sam tourna alors l'écran de l'ordinateur avec une expression totalement désappointé, pour que son frère puisse jeter un coup d'œil à la créature 'merveilleuse'**.**

**- « Tu te fous de moi là?**

**- Non.**

**- Un hippogriffe ? **_**J'aurais pas du te laisser boire autant de Whisky…**_

**- Ben quoi c'est pourtant la parfaite description que nous a fait Hamilton…**

**- Merci Harry Potter : 10 points pour Gryffondor!** »

.

Sam fit une légère grimace tout en soulevant ses sourcils. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ses trouvailles n'étaient vraiment pas concluantes.

.

- « **Je t'avais prévenu que c'était pas probant.**

**- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…**

**- Je vais étendre mes recherches et voir si on peut pas avoir autre chose…**

**- Ça serait pas mal en effet parce que je me vois pas éclater le pote d'**_**Hagrid**_**. **» Dean posa un dernier bout de scotch à son pansement et tendit un sandwich à son frère avec insistance.

- « **Ce que je comprends pas c'est que la chose qu'à vu les Rangers au premier étage tout à l'heure ne correspond pas du tout à ce que moi j'ai vu descendre de la montagne ce matin.** » Sam récupéra alors le sandwich mais le posa de l'autre côté de son écran.

- « **Ouais mais tu sais entre Nicols qui s'est fait attaqué par derrière, qui s'est ensuite fait assommé et Hamilton qui perdait tout son sang, totalement en état de choc, je dirais que leur perception des choses étaient probablement limitée, tu crois pas ?**

**- C'est possible mais… **» Le cadet continuait de taper sur les touches de son clavier, le tout en réfléchissant activement **«… mais on a quand même tous les deux entendus des bruits de sabots dans cette fichue salle de bain…**

**- Ben tu vas pas me dire que t'avais réussi à voir les pieds de cette saloperie quand elle nous a coupé devant au départ?**

**- Non, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans la neige mais même sans ça, ça avait la gueule d'un loup et pas d'un rapace, ça j'en suis sûr ! Et en plus tu m'expliques comment un truc avec des sabots ça désintègre un homme sur plusieurs mètres carré ?** »

.

Dean fit la grimace du '_ouais t'as pas tort_' mais n'avais pourtant aucune explication supplémentaire à donner à son frère. Il s'assit donc en face de lui et alluma à son tour son ordinateur, le tout en mâchant ses dernières bouchées de sandwiches sans prétention.

Les minutes passaient et Dean regardait son cadet pianoter ardemment son propre clavier, ses yeux fatigués fixé sur son écran. A son expression, il pouvait certifier que ses recherches ne donnaient rien et que Sam n'en était que plus contrarié.

.

- « **Sammy, ton assiette est juste sur ta gauche…**

**- Hein ?** » L'interpellé ne déniait même pas regardait son grand frère dont les paroles paraissaient de toute évidence réellement inintéressantes il restait concentré sur les textes que faisaient défiler son PC.

- « **Ton repas Sam… tu n'as rien mangé.**

**- J'ai pas faim… c'est quand même insensé : comment ça se fait que je ne trouve rien il devrait au moins y avoir…**

**- Stop !** » Dean s'était relevé sans même que son cadet ne le remarque et l'interrompit en plaçant sa main devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. « **Ça va faire presque vingt quatre heures que tu n'as rien avalé et avec ton état misérable…**

**- Sympa, merci…**

- … **de rien - Bref, avec ton état, tu dois reprendre des forces.**

**- Dean, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit : on doit faire des recherches sur ce truc qui bouffe tout le monde, et pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a c'est…**

**- Absolument rien, je sais ! En fait pour être précis : on a un gros paquet de 'que-dalle'. Mais ça n'empêche que si tu veux pas t'écrouler avant de trouver quelque chose, ben faut manger mon vieux.**

**- Je vais b…**

**- Ah ! **» Deuxième interruption exaspérée du grand frère qui de toute évidence ne pouvait plus entendre ces trois mots de la bouche de son cadet sur qui il venait de faire un certain nombre - bien trop important selon lui - de points de sutures il y a seulement quelques minutes. En plus de cela des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front : '_pas bon_', la fièvre allait visiblement se mettre de la partie « **Non, tu ne vas **_**pas**_** bien ! Et si tu ne mets pas tout de suite un bout de ce sandwiche dans ta bouche, c'est moi qui le fait, et je te promets que tu trouveras ça moins fun !** »

.

Sam souffla excédé, prit son assiette sans ménagement dans sa main, accentua chaque geste et fit voir le moindre mouvement au ralenti à son aîné comme un enfant qui prouve qu'il est obéissant il porta son repas à sa bouche, toujours en fixant son frère insolemment.

Dean fit son sourire à la '_continue de faire la malin c'est quand même moi qui gagne_' avant de prendre et de reposer la deuxième bière juste à côté de son frère lui faisant cette fois l'expression du '_maintenant tu bois, vas-y je te regarde_'.

Sam prit alors la petite bouteille et commença à boire une gorgée quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement. La cadet avala bien évidement de travers mais se mit tout de même sur ses gardes, tandis que Dean avait déjà attrapés le fusil pour le tendre en direction de l'ouverture. En face d'eux se trouvait un gros barbu, également un fusil à pompe en main, mais pointé vers eux cette fois.

.

- « **Pose ton arme gamin !**

**- Désolé mais c'est hors de question. Qu'est ce que vous diriez de poser la votre… ?** » Répondit Dean en se plaçant devant son frère, fixé sur l'homme qui semblait être, de toute évidence, le sheriff d'Alridge.

.

Ce dernier fit un signe négatif de la tête très lentement.

.

- « **Je pense qu'on est dans une impasse mon garçon. **»Et il arma son fusil.

.

Sam ne bougeait plus quant à Dean, il souffla totalement dépité : '_encore une situation 'relaxante', rien de mieux pour finir cette 'merveilleuse' journée en beauté qu'un petit face à face armé'_.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà! dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_J'essaieraie de vous poster le chapitre suivant en fin de semaine (en espérant que d'ici là je retrouve ma connexion web chez moi - sinon je vais péter une durite) puisque je serais absente la semaine prochaine: vacances!_

.


	18. Chapter 18

_Et voilà le chapitre 17... enfin. La technologie n'est pas mon amie et je n'ai récupérer mon cher Internet que depuis quelques minutes (en espèrant que je ne le perde pas de nouveau ^^)_

_Bref merci pour votre soutient et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre._

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 17.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Alors que le vent, la neige et la glace régnaient en maitre à l'extérieur, c'est également un froid polaire mais cette fois psychologique, véhiculait par une tension pour le moins intense, qui dominait à l'intérieur du poste.

D'un côté il y avait un homme à la carrure démesurée - _un de plus _- sheriff du comté et Ranger de surcroît tenant fermement une arme de chasse pointée avec précision sur l'un des deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. De l'autre, Dean Winchester, également armé d'un fusil et tout aussi diligent que son assaillant, placé en première intension devant son frère cadet en protection, mais tout aussi menaçant, car fixé sur leur adversaire avec cet air comminatoire. Les deux hommes savaient très bien que l'un et l'autre avaient les prédispositions requises pour se servir correctement de leur moyen de défense rien que par la tenue des fusils, leurs postures respectives sans tremblements et les regards d'avertissements qu'ils pouvaient se lancer.

C'est donc après un temps qui semblait infini, que Sam prit la parole pour tenter de débloquer la situation.

.

- « **Ok, on se détend tout le monde… pourquoi on discuterait pas un moment avant de se transformer mutuellement en passoire ?** » Le cadet s'était alors relevé doucement sans gestes brusques, les mains en l'air, et attendait plus ou moins patiemment un mot, ou même juste un mouvement, de la part des deux autres hommes en guise de trêve provisoire. Rien ne se passa vraiment. Il prit donc les regards toujours plus agressifs comme éventuels signes - même s'ils n'en n'étaient absolument pas - pour continuer sur sa lancée. « **D'accord… je vous sens pas ouverts à la négociation…**

**.**

Dean fronça des sourcils : son petit frère ne s'exprimait pas comme à son habitude, son éternel ton compatissant était remplacé par la dérision - _c'était plus son style à lui_ - cette fois c'était sûr : la fièvre avait pointé le bout de son nez.

.

- « **Sammy, rassois-toi !** »

.

Mais malgré toute la volonté de Sam à écouter son grand frère, ses fesses loupèrent la chaise - qui roula un peu plus loin - et atterrirent au sol dans un fracas. L'aîné jeta alors un regard furtif pour voir si son cadet ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant et après être rassuré, se refixa dans la seconde sur le vieil homme.

.

- « **Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre pote, il est bourré ?** » Intervint l'homme en regardant le plus jeune essayant désespérément de se relever … _raté_.

- « **Il a de la fièvre**… _ce qui donne à peut prêt le même résultat_. » Répondit Dean sur la défensive.

- « **Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il s'est bouffé un arbre et un ravin ce matin… et c'est pas mon pote, c'est mon frère.**

**- Vous êtes les deux hommes que Baker a sauvés d'un soi-disant accident de voiture.**

**- On a **_**eu**_** un accident de voiture à cause de vos routes de merde et de votre putain de 'faune' locale !**

**- Je ne suis pas fautif de ce qui a pu vous arriver…**

**- Ben de toute évidence je dirais que vous êtes le sheriff de ce patelin à la con donc responsable en quelque sorte…** »

.

Le Ranger scruta ce jeune homme impétueux une poignée de secondes de plus, il y a avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'interpellait mais il ne pouvait dire quoi exactement : il semblait obstiné et en même temps il dégageait cette confiance qu'on pouvait avoir chez les soldats par exemple, comme si ce garçon avait vécu des horreurs mais restait un allié malgré tout.

.

- « **Mon collègue m'a dit de me méfier de vous au téléphone tout à l'heure…**

**- Je sais, nous avons plus ou moins entendu votre conversation avec Hamilton.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et si vous baissez ce fusil, je vous raconte tout dans les moindres détails. **»

.

Le sheriff inspira grandement, ses yeux fixés une fois de plus sur l'aîné et finit par capituler, sa propre intuition le faisant céder. Il baissa le canon de son arme avant de le déposer sur son épaule. « **D'accord, alors je vous écoute…** »

Dean fit le même geste que son interlocuteur, tout de même méfiant, et posa à son tour son arme doucement accolé au bureau. Il se retourna et finit par aider son frère à finalement se rassoir sur sa chaise avant de souffler pour évacuer un maximum de stress.

.

- « **J'ai dit : je vous écoute !** »

.

L'aîné s'assied alors sur le bord de la table et se passa la main dans les cheveux, _cet homme était de toute évidence aussi ' patient' que lui_. Pour autant il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, mais avec la situation bien '_merdique_' dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés son frère et lui, et en vue des deux hommes allongés - _dont un qui ne se relèverait pas_ - au premier étage, le mieux était encore probablement de dire la vérité.

.

- « **D'accord… alors ça va vous sembler dingue mais… il y a une bestiole sur vos terres qui bouffe tout ce qui bouge…**

**- Et ça vous a pris dix minutes pour sortir un truc que je sais déjà… ben on n'est pas sorti…**

**- Je crois que vous avez pas vraiment compris ce que je viens de dire sheriff…**

**- Ah oui ? Ben éclairez-moi, parce que je rentre justement d'une battue pour avoir cette 'bestiole' comme vous dites.**

**- Cette chose n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ce n'est ni un loup, ni un ours…ni aucune bestiole recensée dans votre encyclopédie animalière.** »

.

L'homme de loi fronça les sourcils, il fallait bien l'admettre, ce garçon avait piqué sa curiosité, il savait des choses que lui ignorait de toute évidence.

.

- « **Et c'est quoi alors hein?**

**- Je ne sais pas… enfin pas encore mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas naturel.**

**- Comment ça pas naturel ?**

**- Un monstre… une créature : une **_**bestiole**_** surnaturelle quoi ! **»S'interposa Sam en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur, suant à grosse gouttes.

**- « Attendez, attendez,… vous êtes en train de me parler d'un truc comme quoi… 'Big Foot' ou 'l'abominable homme des neiges' ?**

**- On n'a pas de preuves pour ces deux là mais… ouais, c'est un peu dans ce style là… **» Continua le cadet en se tournant cette fois vers le Ranger.

.

Dean fit signe à son petit frère de se taire et de boire car de toute évidence la fièvre ne baissait pas. C'est donc lui qui reprit la parole quand il s'aperçut que le vieil homme paraissait plus que sceptique.

.

- « **Ecoutez, je me doute que vous avez du mal à nous croire mais les faits sont là : on a déjà quatre morts en vingt quatre heures et …**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça quatre ?** »

.

L'aîné des Winchester baissa la tête : '_merde, deuxième moment embarrassant_', il ne répondit donc pas tout de suite mais son silence faisait office de réponse et le sheriff ne mis pas une minute de plus pour comprendre qu'il était arrivé malheur à un autre de ses coéquipiers.

.

- « **Oh non,… où est Jack ? et Nicols ?** » Le Ranger se retourna et s'aperçut pour la première fois que son poste était entièrement barricadé et qu'aucun de ses amis n'était présent. « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Répondez !**

**- On a été attaqué par cette chose… Hamilton ne s'en est pas sorti,… je suis désolé.** » Dean se redressa pour apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle et c'est donc l'homme qui s'appuya à son tour sur l'un des bureaux pour encaisser l'information.

- « **… et Nicols ?**

**- Il est amoché, inconscient… mais vivant.**

**- Où sont-ils ?**

**- Nous les avons mis dans des chambres au premier étage.** »

.

Le vieux Ranger attrapa alors la bouteille de whisky posée au préalable sur la table, et la porta à sa bouche avant d'ingérer quelques gorgées, les yeux brillants. Il releva la tête et fixa ensuite Sam, qui s'était arrêté dans ses recherches par évident respect pour son état de deuil, puis l'aîné, qui lui, le toisait de son regard désolé mais endurci.

.

- « **Vous n'êtes pas de simples touristes.** » Affirma le Ranger la voix rauque. Dean resta silencieux mais fit un signe négatif de la tête. L'homme se redressa alors prêt à entendre une vérité qu'il ne voulait probablement pas savoir « **Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Des chasseurs.** » Répondit Dean simplement.

- « **Des chasseurs de quoi ?**

- … **de choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer…** »

.

Et sur ces mots, le sheriff remis le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche.

.

- « **Ecoutez, on a appris pour les deux retraités d'hier soir et on est venu jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir si c'était bien un… 'boulot' pour nous. On n'avait pas encore atteint la ville que ce truc de merde nous a fait quitter la route, et après ça les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer…** »

.

Le Ranger reposa la bouteille et se redressa, accablé mais décidé.

.

- « **OK, c'est '**_**dingue**_**', et vous deux vous êtes aussi complètement '**_**dingues**_**'… mais aussi '**_**dingues**_**' que ça peut paraitre, … je suis prêt à vous croire.**»Le vieil homme fit une pause avant de s'avancer vers Dean en lui tendant la main «** … Je suis le Sheriff Georges Peterson, de quoi vous avez besoin ?** »

.

Dean scruta Peterson d'un regard reconnaissant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme qui les menaçait avec un fusil à pompe il y a juste quelques minutes de cela les aide maintenant à chasser une créature surnaturelle dans sa propre ville.

.

- « **Je m'appelle Dean et lui c'est mon frère : Sam. **

**- Pas de nom famille ?**

**- Sam et Dean seront suffisants.** » Répondit l'ainé avec un léger sourire. « **Avant tout il faudrait rappeler les hommes de Livingston… ces types ne doivent pas débarquer !**

**- Pourquoi, ça nous ferait du renfort si cette chose, ce monstre comme vous dites, est très fort alors toute aide serait la bienvenue non ?**

**- Ça ferait surtout plus de morts. Vos gars sont des Rangers expérimentés et se sont fait quand même exploser par cette merde comme des cafards sous une chaussure… . En plus de ça, si ces 'experts scientifiques' tombent sur ma voiture, je doute qu'ils soient aussi compréhensifs que vous ne l'êtes.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a votre voiture ?**

**- Ben disons qu'il y a tout notre matériel de… 'chasse' à l'intérieur…**

**- Ok, je veux pas vraiment savoir ce que vous avez dans votre bagnole n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment . **»

.

Le sheriff s'approcha alors de Sam qui était toujours plongé dans ses recherches.

.

- « **Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé pour le moment ?**

**- Sam ?** » Dean s'était également approché de son frère pour avoir des nouvelles. Son cadet n'avait pas répondu et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

**- « Rien ! J'ai absolument rien trouvé. J'ai essayé de regrouper les quelques infos récoltées, les 'descriptions' de cette bestiole, les conditions climatiques ou environnementales… et tout ce que j'ai c'est '**_**la reproduction chez le castor d'Amérique du nord**_**'…**

**- Ah ouais quand même.**

**- Ouais… et sans détails supplémentaires on va rester en dessous de ce truc dans la chaine alimentaire !**

**- OK Sammy, je pense que c'est l'heure pour toi de faire une pause de toute façon... je vais prendre le relais.**

**- Ça va, je vais ...**

- … _**pas**_** bien ! ta fièvre a augmenté donc tu vas faire : **_**une pause**_**.** »

.

Sam souffla et regarda son frère avec insistance, c'est vrai qu'il ne sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme mais en même temps il devait avancer dans ses recherches avant que la créature ne refasse parler d'elle. Quand à Dean il regardait à droite et à gauche pour trouver une place où son cadet pourrait se reposer.

.

- «** Dans mon bureau.** » Fit le Sheriff en indiquant la petite salle transparente à leur droite « **Il y a un canapé à l'intérieur et vous pourrez avoir un œil sur votre frère en permanence…** » Finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire « **Vous avez l'air d'un grand frère un peu protecteur… juste une intuition.** »

.

Dean sourit à son tour avant de lancer un « **merci **» à peine audible. Il attrapa le bras de son cadet avant de le faire lever de sa chaise contre sa volonté.

Sam serra les dents mais se dirigea tout de même vers le minuscule office en boudant.

Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur la petite banquette de cuire. Dean lui avait apporté un vert d'eau avec un comprimé - probablement du paracétamol pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Il prit donc le médicament avant de s'allonger complètement et d'enfin fermer ses yeux. Il ne se rappeler plus à quel point s'était agréable de se détendre un peu : '_ce n'est finalement pas une si mauvaise idée de se reposer_' pansa t'il en évacuant le stress. Et grand cri résonna une fois de plus au premier étage. '_Et merde_'.

.

* * *

.


	19. Chapter 19

_Oups, on est vendredi... je suis un peu à la ramasse au niveau des jours cette semaine. Les changements d'emplois du temps au boulot ça ne me réussit pas de toute évidence... faut que j'arrête de bosser ça sera plus simple ^^_

_bref dernier chapitre... du jour 1! ben vi faut quand même arriver à 80 heures donc ben y a encore de quoi faire les Loulous, on va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ^w^_

_bon en tous cas un grand merci pour ceux qui n'ont pas abandonnés la lecture et qui me soutiennent toujours ;op_

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

* * *

_._

Le cri provenait sans aucun doute de la bouche du jeune adjoint et il ne fallut pas vingt secondes avant que Dean, le Sheriff, suivit de peu par Sam, fassent leur entrée au premier étage dans la précipitation.

.

- « **Steve ?! Steve où tu es ?!** » Le Vieil homme avançait d'un pas vif dans le couloir, son fusil en main, à la recherche de son jeune officier.

.

Deux portes étaient entrouvertes. La première, où le recherché adjoint avait été déposé, était vide. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la deuxième, où était entreposé le corps d'Hamilton. Sam et Dean se stoppèrent derrière le vieux Ranger en entrant dans la petite pièce.

Dans un coin était recroquevillé Nicols totalement apeuré. Ses bras autour de ses genoux et sa tête entre ses jambes. Quant à Jack Hamilton, il n'était plus sur son lit de mort il ne restait que les draps froissés humidifiés de sang. Au fond de la chambre, les lambris et les fortifications avaient été totalement explosés et on pouvait observer dés à présent la nuit noire malmenée par le temps capricieux par la fenêtre ouverte endommagée.

.

- « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? D'où sort tout ce sang ? Steve, tu es blessé ?** » Peterson s'était un peu attardé sur le lit vide avant de s'approcher de son adjoint.

- « **C'était la chambre où on avait déposé le corps d'Hamilton…** » Répondit Sam un peu désappointé.

- « **Donc la question est : où est ce vieux Jack ? Parce qu'il a pas pu s'enfuir tout seul.** » Dean avait les dents serrées et se positionna à son tour juste à côté du jeune homme tremblant. « **Stevie… on aurait besoin de quelques détails sur le : où est le putain de cadavre qu'on avait laissé ici ! **» Finit-il par gronder, sentant son état colérique exaspéré monté d'un niveau supérieur.

- « **Mais enfin vous ne voyez pas qu'il est en état de choc !** » Le sheriff ne dénia même pas tourner la tête vers l'aîné des Winchester Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son officier pour tenter de le réconforter.

- « **Etat de choc hein ? Encore. Bien pratique pour ne pas répondre aux questions !** » Dean prit alors le bras de l'adjoint et le secoua légèrement, histoire de le sortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son '_état de choc_'. L'effet se fit ressentir très rapidement.

**- **«** C'est cette chose qui est revenue, d'accord ?!** » Nicols se retourna vers les trois hommes, les yeux meurtriers. Puis se détendit et passa en mode apeuré et traumatisé « **Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'à côté … j'ai entendu un bruit… alors…alors je suis allé voir ce que c'était et il y avait… ce…ce…**

**- Prends ton temps Steve, on t'écoute.** » Fit doucement le Sheriff avec une voix pleine d'affection tandis que Dean lui, bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

- « **C'était ce monstre, le même qui m'a attaqué ! Il tirait Jack par sa jambe vers la fenêtre… je n'ai rien pu faire, il l'a juste… emmené et c'est tout.**

**- C'est tout ?** » Lança Dean un peu confus « **Comment ça : c'est tout !**

**- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait rien entendu ? On a quand même barricadé cette fenêtre, on aurait au moins du se rendre compte que la créature tentait d'entrer… **» Sam était en train d'examiner les bouts de bois sur le sol et la fenêtre brisée.

.

L'ainé des Winchester se passa une fois de plus la main sur son visage exténué et regarda les trois hommes dans la pièce et les restes de barricade avec cet air exacerbé.

.

- « **Ok. Sam tu m'emmènes Monsieur 'état de choc' en bas.** » Dean se rapprocha de son frère avant de continuer en chuchotant « **Essaye de le faire parler et fais gaffe, si quelque chose se passe, quoique ce soit, tu me rejoins illico presto ! **» Le cadet acquiesça sans dire un mot et Dean se redressa « **Le sheriff et moi on va re-barricader cette chambre et on vous rejoint en bas.** »

.

Sans une parole supplémentaire, le jeune adjoint se mit debout doucement avant d'être emmené par le cadet des Winchester au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que l'aîné et Peterson commençaient à repositionner les diverses plaques de bois devant la fenêtre.

A peine quinze minutes plus tard et les deux hommes redescendirent du premier étage. Dean regarda autour de lui et ferma les yeux, contenant sa colère avant de se diriger vers son cadet qui pianotait devant son ordinateur.

.

- « **Je croyais que tu devais le cuisiner ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur le canapé du sheriff à pioncer?**

**- Tu veux dire à comater ! Parce qu'on n'était pas arrivé en bas tout à l'heure qu'il est tombé - enfin **_**re**_**-tombé - dans les pommes. Alors ben je l'ai posé là où je pouvais… **

**- Et ça se dit Ranger…**

**- Ouais ben quoiqu'il en soit on tirera rien de lui ce soir, autant le laisser récupérer, on aura peut être plus de chance demain**.»

.

L'ainé se rassit lourdement sur la chaise en face de son petit frère. Il passa sa première puis sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux et enfin sur sa nuque. Il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement.

.

- « **C'est toi qui devrait être sur ce canapé maintenant… t'as besoin de repos Sammy !**

**- A moins que tu préfères que j'aille dans une chambre à l'étage…**

**- Non !**

**- Bon ben problème résolu, y a pas d'autre canapé en bas donc autant que j'essaye de me rendre utile et …**

**- C'est bon arrête ton baratin.**» Dean regardait la tête de mule en face de lui qui lui servait de petit frère. Sa fièvre avait baissé : _bonne chose_, mais il n'était pas serein pour autant. « **Juste … reste tranquille un moment ok ? c'est tout…** » Et il se leva de sa chaise, posa tendrement - enfin lourdement - une main sur l'épaule de son cadet avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où le sheriff s'était réfugier.

.

La petite pièce clignotait toujours, les tubes cathodiques vacillants en réponse à la tempête toujours active à l'extérieur. Peterson était appuyé contre un des plans de travaille, une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon à la main, la tête baissée, l'air accablé.

.

- « **Cette merde a becté deux de mes plus proches amis. Mon adjoint est traumatisé à vie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Qu'est ce qu'elle fou ici ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut bordel ?** »

.

Dean ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions et le sheriff le savait bien. Il se posa sur une des chaises en bois qui se trouvait autour de la petite table ronde au milieu de la cuisine.

.

- « **Je suis désolé … pour vos amis** » L'ainé des Winchester était sincère. Il était de toute façon lui-même assez désemparé. « **Je vous promet qu'on va trouver cette saloperie et qu'on va lui faire sa fête.** »

.

L'homme de loi fixa son interlocuteur un moment et lui fit un léger sourire attristé, reconnaissant pour les paroles réconfortantes.

.

- « **Comment vous et votre frère vous êtes-vous retrouvés à 'chasser' des monstres ?**

**- Longue histoire…**

**- Ouais, je veux bien vous croire…** » Et le sheriff sortit deux verres des placards encastrés au dessus de l'évier avant de les déposer sur la table avec le bourbon et de s'assoir en face du jeune homme. Il tourna la tête en direction des bureaux dans l'autre pièce et regarda Sam qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir devant son ordinateur. « **Votre frère à l'air d'avoir la tête dur…**

**- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.**

**- Je n'ai jamais eu de frère - enfin de sang je veux dire - je n'ai même jamais connu mes parents mais je ne me suis jamais sentit orphelin pour autant. Jack, Baker… les Rangers : c'est eux ma famille.**

**- Qu'est qu'il en est de Nicols, il a l'air très jeune pour être Ranger et Adjoint au sheriff ?**

**- C'est sur que par rapport à nous autres…** »

.

Dean sourit à son tour en baissant la tête et Peterson fit de même avant de continuer.

.

- « **Il y a un an, un de nos gars est parti à la retraite et pas longtemps après ça on a commencé à retrouvé des carcasses d'animaux morts ici et là on a d'abord pensé à un grizzli - ça aurait pas était la première fois dans cette région - mais plus ça aller et moins ça correspondait aux traces d'un ours. Alors on a recruté parce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de renforts… et de manière permanente vous voyez. Steve est le seul qui a répondu en même temps personne n'a vraiment envie de s'embourber dans un coin paumé comme le notre…**

**- Pourquoi Nicols l'a fait alors ?**

**- D'après ce que j'ai compris, et en lisant son dossier, il n'a pas non plus de famille. Il cherchait juste un coin tranquille où se sentir chez lui c'est tout. Ça va faire 9 mois qu'il est avec nous maintenant et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas mécontent.**

**- C'est assez étonnant pour un jeune homme de son âge.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt l'inverse d'habitude. Nos jeunes partent pour la ville quand ils en ont l'âge…. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui c'est passé avec la petite amie de Steve justement, enfin son ex-petite amie.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché avec elle ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. Personne n'a vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ça faisait huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et parlaient sérieusement de leur futur tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'attache, de famille, et c'était réfugiée à Alridge pour fuir son passé… enfin de ce que j'en ai entendu. Elle était là depuis deux ans avant que Steve débarque et a filé sans un mot, rien. Disparu du jour au lendemain. Nicols m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés et séparés et qu'elle préférait essayer de se trouver un nouveau job sur la cote ouest. Et s'en est resté là, Steve n'en a jamais reparlé…** »

.

Peterson continuait son récit le tout en buvant son bourbon et en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son portable toutes les cinq minutes ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean qui essayait, lui, de récolter un maximum d'informations.

.

- « **Vous attendez un coup de fil sheriff ?** »

.

L'homme de loi releva la tête vers son interlocuteur avec son léger sourire habituel dessiné à ses lèvres. _De toutes évidences rien n'échappait à ce 'chasseur' hors normes_.

.

- « **Je n'ai pas de nouvelles des autres postes depuis plusieurs heures ce qui est très inhabituel en période de tempête… surtout avec une 'bestiole' qui se balade.**

**- Peut être ont-ils justement des problèmes de communications avec ce temps…**

**- C'est très peu probable. Vous remarquerez que malgré la puissance de la tempête les réseaux internet et téléphone sont toujours au max. **»

.

Dean regarda à son tour à son portable et confirma par un signe de tête que son téléphone captait effectivement très bien.

.

- « **Nous avons l'habitude de ce genre d'intempéries et on s'est équipé pour parer à un peu tout style de temps.**

**- Pratique.**

**- Ouais c'est sur. Des fois je m'étonne même que c'est foutus portables fonctionnent mieux que nos téléphones satellitaires. Du coup je vous conseil sérieusement de garder le votre sur vous… ça peu servir. **»

.

C'est au tour de l'ainé des Winchester de lancer un sourire expressif avant de lui-même prendre son verre et de boire une gorgée alcoolisée.

.

- « **Mes gars sont toujours équipés plus que nécessaires et maintenant que je sais qu'il y a un truc qui becte tout ce qui bouge, ça ne me rassure pas.**

**- Le mieux sera peut être d'aller vérifier sur place…**

**- J'ai essayé tout à l'heure d'atteindre le poste le plus proche mais les routes sont bloquées par les arbres.**

**- On en saura plus demain, on peut pas faire grand chose pour l'instant…**

**- C'est bien ce qui m'agace…** »

.

Au bout d'un moment le sheriff Peterson se leva et pris son fusil en main et vérifia qu'il était toujours bien chargé avant de se retourner vers Dean.

.

- « **Vous avez passé une salle journée. Allez vous reposer, je prends le premier tour de garde. J'ai besoin que vous et votre frère soyez en forme pour exploser cette merde qui se balade librement sur mes terres.** »

.

Dean acquiesça légèrement avant de se lever et de prendre tout de même son propre fusil avec lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les bureaux où Sam était avachi, dormant finalement aléatoirement sur son clavier et son tapis de souris. Il éteignit donc l'ordinateur grésillant et s'assit en face de son petit frère, le fixant quelques secondes. Il appuya ensuite sa tête sur le mur derrière lui avant de fermer ses yeux, son fusil sur se genoux, sa main droite sur la gâchette. _En espérant que la journée suivante ne ressemble pas à celle qu'ils venaient de vivre_.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà encore un chap petites infos (mais qui seront nécessaires pour la suite ) En espérant que ça vous ai plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

_la semaine prochaine on entame le jour 2... mais si ça va bien se passé ^^ (ou pas)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 19**_

* * *

_**.**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla tout était calme. S'il n'était pas totalement contorsionné sur cette chaise de torture où il avait du passé quelques heures, il aurait pu penser qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel douillette aux murs épais qui ne faisaient passer ni son ni lumière. Le calme : reposant, apaisant et insouciant. Il aurait pu rester comme ça, les yeux fermés, ses membres détendus et sa respiration lente mais sa personnalité couplée de son tempérament le lui en empêchait fermement et c'est donc en moins d'une seconde que cette ataraxie disparue au même titre que se manifestaient énergiquement de toutes nouvelles courbatures.

Dean avait donc ouvert les yeux et la première chose qu'il avait vu fût une chaise vide - chaise qui normalement, aurait du être occupée par un petit frère d'un mètre quatre vingt treize avec un bandage sur la tête à la manière d'un œuf de pâque. Sam avait déserté et n'était nulle part à portée de sa vision. L'aîné referma les yeux en soufflant une seconde - _ok, ça commence mal_ - avant de les rouvrir et se lever d'un bond.

A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait toujours l'adjoint Nicols étendu sur le canapé dans l'office du sheriff, endormi ou inconscient - bref _totalement inutile_. Il se retourna et suivit l'odeur du café chaud jusqu'à la cuisine… vide également.

Son humeur matinale accentuant 'légèrement' son anxiété appariée à son aptitude innée à la patience en toute circonstance fît de Dean une boule de nerfs tendus prêts à lâcher. Il se mit donc au milieu des bureaux, les points serrés, et baissa la tête.

.

- « **Saaam !** » Méthode de recherche beaucoup plus bruyante mais qui avait aussi l'avantage d'être bien plus rapide « **Sammy !** » et qui généralement portait ses fruits.

.

Ce qui se confirma lorsque l'appelé passa la porte d'entrée telle une furie, les yeux apeurés, le souffle court et le fusil en main.

.

- « **Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quoi ? … Ça va ?** » Sam regardait à gauche, à droite, partout, puis se focalisa sur son frère pour une éventuelle explication de sa performance vocale qui aurait pu facilement déclencher une avalanche.

**- Depuis combien de temps tu es levé ?** » Questionna Dean - relativement plus détendu maintenant qu'il avait son cadet en face de lui - mais qui essayait malgré tout de paraitre désinvolte.

**- Hein ?**

**- Ton temps de repos Sammy…**

**- Quoi, c'est pour ça que tu viens de nous faire un remake '**_**des griffes de la nuit**_** ' ?** **Parce que tu voulais savoir combien de temps j'avais dormi…**»

.

L'aîné ne répondit pas aux sarcasmes de son frère et préféra inspecter son pansement comme si de rien n'était, mais les yeux tout de même meurtriers.

.

- « **Ok Dean, ton inquiétude est très touchante mais…**

**- Je ne suis absolument pas inquiet… seulement c'est mon fusil que tu as dans les mains… et je savais pas où il était…**

**- C'est quoi le rapport avec mon nombre d'heures de sommeil alors ?**

**- Oh la ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors de toute façon ?**

**- On essayait de déneiger le 4x4…**

**- On ? Qui ça on ?**

**- Le sheriff et moi…. T'es sur que ça va toi ?**

**- J'ai pas encore bu mon café alors fous-moi la paix !** » Et Dean récupéra son fusil des mains de son frère d'un geste exaspéré avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine en bougonnant.

.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité continuelle de son grand frère et repartit alors rejoindre Peterson à l'extérieur du poste.

.

La tempête s'était appauvrie quelques heures auparavant laissant la place à un soleil blanc. La bête n'avait pas refait parler d'elle durant le reste de la nuit ce qui avait permis aux résidants du poste de se reposer un minimum. Mais le stress était toujours présent en chacun et le temps qui passait inlassablement leur faisait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. La créature avait massacré quatre personnes dont deux Rangers expérimentés en un peu plus d'une journée et tous savaient qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin.

Dean avait pris un café express avant de rejoindre son frère et le vieil homme à l'extérieur. Le sheriff avait fait le tour des dégâts dus à la tempête qui se révélaient être minimes malgré la force de cette dernière. Quant aux Winchester, ils ne mirent pas trente minutes de plus pour déneiger le deuxième 4x4 garé sur le parking à l'allure d'un lac de glace.

.

- « **Très bien, je dois aller en ville pour m'assurer que mes habitants sont tous sains et saufs…** » Le sheriff s'était avancé vers les deux frères avant de leur tendre les clés de l'une des voitures. « **J'ai appelé Livingston ce matin et leur ai dit que nous avions trouvé le responsable des tueries : … un ours que nous avons abattu ce matin aux premières lueurs.**

**- Et ils ont gobé votre histoire ?** » Dean leva les sourcils en récupérant les clés de l'homme de loi dans sa main.

**- **«** Honnêtement je crois qu'ils s'en foutent un peu, à partir du moment où ça ne les fait pas se déplacer, ils sont contents.** » Peterson se dirigea alors vers son 4x4 et déposa son fusil sur a banquette arrière. « ** Quoi qu'il en soit je vous suggère de récupérer votre voiture - et tout ce qu'il y a dedans - avant d'entamer quoique ce soit de plus.**

**- Sachant que les recherches non pas étaient… d'un grand secours, je pense que ça serait pas mal d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la maison des McAllister, histoire de trouver quelques indices sur notre ami mangeur d'hommes.**» S'interposa Sam, les mains gelées dans les poches.

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret et interrogea des yeux le sheriff pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- « **D'accord, alors disons qu'on se rejoint chez Lili et Jeff dans deux heures, le temps pour moi de faire ma ronde et vous de ramener votre bagnole et votre matos ici…**

**- C'est bon pour moi.** » Dean s'assit alors au volant du 4x4 avant de mettre la clé dans le contact.

- « **Attendez ! Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de Nicols, on peut pas le laisser ici tout seul, c'est trop dangereux surtout quand on sait que la bestiole a embarqué le corps d'Hamilton sans qu'on s'en rende compte la nuit dernière…** » Sam posa son bras sur le vieil homme qui avait ouvert la porte côté passager de sa propre voiture.

- « **Je vais l'emmener avec moi et le déposer chez le toubib en ville, il y sera plus en sécurité**. »

.

Sam approuva et s'installa alors à côté de son frère mais avant que Peterson ne rentre dans le poste pour aller chercher son adjoint c'est Dean qui l'interpella.

.

- « **Heu… une dernière chose Sheriff…** » L'intéressé se stoppa avant de se retourner alors vers son interlocuteur qui était moitié sorti de la voiture, la tête au dessus de cette dernière « **On n'est pas vraiment du coin… comment je vais faire pour retrouver ma bagnole - surtout qu'elle doit être sous des tonnes de neige. **

**- De ce que j'ai compris, Jack avait mis une balise pour la police scientifique, vous pourrez la localiser avec le GPS du 4x4… et faites attention, les routes vont être merdiques…**

**- Elles l'étaient déjà avant.**

**- Elles le seront encore plus maintenant, après la tempête. Restez sur le chemin, ne déviez pas ou vous pourrez vous retrouver dans une situation peu confortable…**

**- Non merci… une fois ça suffit !**

**- Faites attention…**

**- Vous aussi !**» Et sur ces dernières paroles, Dean ferma la portière et enclencha la marche arrière pendant que Peterson les regardait s'éloigner.

.

.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, un 4x4 de Ranger était bien plus malléable et pratique sur des routes cabossées et totalement recouvertes de neige qu'une Impala ancien modèle. Et c'est donc environ quarante minutes plus tard que les frères Winchester se stoppèrent à un peu plus de cinq cents mètres du point lumineux qu'indiquait leur GPS. Dean sortit le premier et scruta l'horizon à la recherche d'éventuelles menaces. Il chargea donc son fusil et ouvrit l'arrière du tout-terrain.

.

- « **Ok, on enfile les raquettes et on y va. Plus vite on aura récupéré mon bébé, plus vite on aura de quoi se défendre… Putain j'ai hâte de retrouver mon 45 !** »

.

Sam ne sortit pas un mot mais n'en penser pas moins. Ils étaient de retour sur ce versant de la colline où tout avait commencé… très mal. Le GPS en main, ils avançaient en suivant la direction que leur offrait l'émetteur.

.

En vingt quatre heures le lieu avait vraisemblablement changé d'apparence. La place avait reprit son manteau blanc, plus aucunes traces de sang n'étaient visibles, ni restes, ni rien du tout, juste de la neige encore et toujours.

Le cadet se positionna alors au dessus de la balise et commença à creuser pour s'assurer qu'ils se trouvaient bien au bon endroit. Lorsqu'il finit de la déterrer c'est Dean qui essaya de se rappeler de la scène et donc de localiser sa voiture qui était probablement enseveli sous la neige. Il se fixa sur l'émetteur, regarda ensuite à droite et à gauche et fit donc un cent quatre vingt degré et observa une petite butte où son frère venait de se positionner. L'ainé s'élança alors et amorça la percée de l'épaisse couche de glace. Moins de dix minutes passèrent avant que la taule noire acier vienne chatouiller les doigts de son propriétaire pour son plus grand bonheur.

.

- « **Oh merci mon Dieu ! T'inquiètes pas Bébé je vais te sortir de là…** »

.

Sam leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel mais aida quand même son grand frère à dégager totalement la carlingue. Dean ouvrit alors le coffre et prit un maximum d'armes sur lui avant d'en donner quelques unes à son cadet positionné juste derrière lui. Il s'installa ensuite sur le siège conducteur et caressa un moment le volant de cuir, inspira grandement et enfonça la clé de contact avant de tourner d'un quart de tour. Un ronronnement magnifique résonna entre les pins. L'Impala démarra du premier coup.

.

- « **Bon sang que ça fait du bien…** » Dean continuait de caresser son volant amoureusement tandis que Sam restait bouche bée devant la ténacité de la Chevrolet. « **Tu vois Sammy, ça c'est une guerrière, une vraie…**

**- J'espère que je serais au moins le témoin à votre mariage.**

**- La ferme… **_**L'écoute pas bébé, il est juste jaloux**_**.** » Dean grognait ouvertement en inspectant l'intérieur de sa cher voiture. « **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir la remettre sur la route…**

**- Mouais ben elle y arrivera pas toute seule ta guerrière.** » Sam souriais sournoisement avant de se tourner pour regarder vers d'où ils arrivaient. **« Le mieux c'est que j'approche un peu plus le 4x4 et on essayera de la tirer avec le câble.** »

.

L'aîné acquiesça sommairement mais pas sans avoir mis un coup de point léger dans le bras de son frère en passant à côté de lui par désapprobation légitime en réponse à ses railleries déplacées.

Il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour récupérer le tout-terrain des Rangers, défaire le câble puis l'atteler au pare-choc de l'Impala, mais ils y étaient finalement venus à bout avec une ou deux engelures de plus au bout des doigts. La Chevrolet était donc harnachée dés à présent en dépannage express.

Sam soufflait, le froid lui gelait les poumons mais son aîné n'était pas plus fier de son état frigorifié. Ce dernier était redescendu pour récupérer un de ses enjoliveurs laisser lourdement dans la poudreuse après le dernier remorquage. Il s'apprêtait alors à remonter lorsqu'un sifflement aigu résonna sur la colline le paralysant sur place. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

.

- « **Dean ! Remonte ! Aller bouge ! Faut partir de là… tout de suite ! Aller aller…** » La cadet avait armé son propre fusil mais restait fixer sur son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration s'était accélérée d'un coup.

- « **Ok, faut qu'on dégage d'ici illico presto…** » Dean était revenu en un temps record malgré la difficulté à courir dans la neige épaisse. « **Bordel où c'est que j'ai foutue ces putains de clés.** » Il cherchait frénétiquement dans la poche de son jean tandis que Sam était déjà installé sur le siège passager.

- « **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**- Ça y est, ça y est, je les ai ! » **Et il démarra le 4x4 avant d'appuyer à fond sur la pédale d'accélération.

.

Ils ne firent pas cents mètres qu'un bruit sourd fît écho sur le toit de la voiture. Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard avant de regarder vers le haut.

.

- « **Merde ! **»

.

* * *

.


	21. Chapter 21

_Et oui on arrive au chapitre 20… déjà, wouha, ça passe vite…_

_Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et tous ceux qui commentent… c'est vraiment chouquet de votre part !_

_Bref voilà un petit chap action. Par contre je tiens à avertir les lecteurs que ce n'est pas forcément un chapitre très poétique, ni soutenu au niveau du langage… en même temps je vois très mal deux hommes qui se font attaquer par une bestiole surnaturelle faire attention à leur vocabulaire… Mais bon, vous êtes prévenus^^_

_En espérant toute de même que ça vous plaise… en tous cas faites le moi savoir ^w^_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

* * *

.

Même si un 4x4 de Ranger tout-terrain était extrêmement fiable sur la neige, le fait d'avoir un monstre sanguinaire sur le toit n'aidait pas réellement à conserver cette stabilité. Surtout lorsque le conducteur essayait justement de faire chavirer la créature désespérément en donnant des coups de volant brusques et répétitifs - et ceci sans prendre en compte qu'une Chevrolet Impala cabossée accrochée au châssis, se dandinait lourdement sur la route gelée, ne contribuant pas vraiment non plus à une bonne tenue de route.

.

- «** Bordel, je vais aplatir cette saloperie…**

**- Ben nous aplatit pas avec !** » Sam se tenait ardemment à la poignée de sa portière pendant les déviations de la voiture, mais rien n'y faisait, il se cognait un peu partout à chaque changement de direction.

- «** Accroche-toi Sammy, cette merde m'a l'air un peu tenace !**

**- Ah ? j'avais pas remarqué… **»Minauda le cadet en grimaçant à chaque esquive des pins sur leur route, lui rappelant incontestablement la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu 'de près' - voir de _très près_.

.

Ce dernier lâcha temporairement son maintient et attrapa alors comme il le put un des fusils de son frère sur le siège arrière entre deux secousses. Mais au moment où il se retourna, la vitre de Dean explosa dans un fracas et une patte poilue s'abattit sur l'aîné qui hurla - et jura - sous la douleur.

.

- « **Saloperie de fils de pute, je vais m'la faire…**

**- T'arrête surtout pas ou on va se faire becter !** » Sam s'empressa de briser sa propre vitre avec la crosse du fusil et sortit sa tête pour viser la chose responsable de l'attaque.

.

Avec la vitesse et les soubresauts du 4x4 il ne put voir la bête et tira donc aléatoirement. Même s'il ne l'atteignait pas forcément, l'action avait au moins l'avantage de la tenir à l'écart de son frère. Seulement après quelques cartouches déchargées et un grondement de colère, la chose se retourna furieuse vers son assaillant. Les Winchester l'entendirent se mouvoir sur le toit, probablement pour préparer une autre attaque mais de l'autre côté du véhicule, à savoir là où se trouvait l'arme qui la mitraillait et donc aussi celui qui s'en servait.

.

- « **Sammy rentre dans cette putain de voiture !** **Maintenant !**»

.

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier pour écouter les conseils avisés de son grand frère et se rassit instantanément sur son siège au moment ou une main puissante fauchait son fusil, le tordant et l'envoyant valser dans les airs.

.

- « **Putain. De. Merde !** » Le cadet ouvrit grand ses yeux et suivit les bouts de son arme se disloquer sur la route comme un jouet en plastique.

- « **Ok, y en a marre… tiens le volant !**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Fais ce que je te dis Sam, tiens-moi le volant !**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Dean ?!** »

.

Le cadet se contorsionna alors pour atteindre les commandes du 4x4 que son frère avait décidément lâchées tandis que ce dernier attrapait le deuxième fusil à pompe, tombé au sol après les manœuvres un peu aléatoires que le tout-terrain venait de subir. Le pied toujours tendu sur l'accélérateur, il se positionna alors sur le dos, serra les dents et tira dans le plafond une première puis une seconde fois au même endroit. Sam fit un écart inattendu sur la route sous la surprise des détonations qui fit chavirer son ainé malgré lui - ainsi que la créature qui grondait de plus en plus.

.

- « **Bordel Sammy, fait gaffe nom de Dieu !** » Dean essayait désespérément de récupérer sa troisième cartouche qu'il venait de faire tomber sur le sol, tout en écoutant les déplacements de la chose au dessus d'eux sur le toit.

- « **Désolé mais le fait de tirer à l'intérieur de la bagnole ça m'aide pas à me concentrer sur ma conduite !** » Sam était à moitié couché entre les deux sièges, ses mains sur le volant, son dos contre les jambes de son ainé « **… Laisse-moi ta place sur le siège conducteur ou on va se cracher !** »

- « **OK, à trois je retire mes pieds des pédales, t'es prêt ?**

**- C'est bon pour moi, quand tu veux. **» Le cadet commençait déjà à ramener ses jambes sur la gauche pour ne pas perdre de temps.

**- Un. Deux. Trois !** » Et Dean s'enleva complètement de sa position initiale pour laisser la place à son petit frère.

.

Malgré leur vivacité d'esprit et leur agilité au déplacement, la voiture perdit en vitesse le temps que Sam remette ses pieds sur les pédales. Et il n'en fallait pas plus à la créature pour prendre l'avantage et les assaillir une seconde fois.

Elle explosa donc cette fois le pare-brise avant pour essayer de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de l'ainé des Winchester qui n'attendit pas de voir la tête de la chose pour tirer en sa direction. Cette dernière remonta sur le toit en sifflant, ses ongles se plantant de part et d'autre de la carrosserie, qui grinçait affreusement.

.

Le cadet avait eu du mal à reprendre le contrôle du véhicule : d'abord en raison des coups de volant inopportuns qu'il avait donné dans la précipitation - la route totalement gelée n'aidant en rien - et aussi du fait qu'une vitre qui explose en pleine course n'était pas réellement une situation des plus confortables, surtout lorsque les bouts de verres avaient tendance à se faufiler un peu partout.

Dean fixa quelques secondes son petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas était blessé durant l'attaque et leva ses yeux au plafond fortement contrarié. Il rechargea alors son fusil et appuya sur la détente. Il n'avait fallu que trois tires et un trou de petit diamètre s'était formé dans la carrosserie du toit. Il ne vit cependant pas le ciel car une masse noire difforme bouchait entièrement l'ouverture. Il récupéra alors d'autres cartouches dans sa veste et rechargea son arme avec hargne.

En entendant le cliquetis du fusil, la créature regarda par l'ouverture et un sourire s'étira sur sa face comme si le fait de voir ses proies piégées dans de la taule la rendait encore plus pernicieuse.

.

**-** «** Ouais c'est ça, regarde par là saloperie…** » Dean pouvait dés à présent observer les prunelles jaune d'or reptiliennes de la bête. Il referma alors son fusil chargé d'un geste rapide et posa son doigt sur la détente. « **Attention le petit oiseau va sortir !** » et il tira à travers le trou sans plus attendre.

.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire le cri de douleur du monstre qui résonna sur plusieurs kilomètres mais pour autant la chose resta accrochée au toit comme si de rien n'était - à part peut être un peu plus d'animosité de sa part.

.

- « **Ok, donc le plomb dans sa salle gueule : inefficace !** » Bougonna Dean qui essayait désespérément d'attraper son 45 coincé dans sa ceinture.

- « **Ouais ben tente autre chose parce que je la sens pas d'humeur amicale tu vois !** » Hurlait Sam en entendant les cris fulminants de leur assaillant.

.

Il jonglait avec ses regards, tantôt vers la route, tantôt vers son grand frère, tantôt vers le trou au dessus de lui en fonction ses appréhensions. Et ces dernières s'intensifièrent lorsque des doigts longs poilus se faufilèrent à travers la petite ouverture pour agrandir le trou comme un ouvre boite sur une conserve de supermarché.

.

- « **Oh oh oh non !… Dean qu'est-ce que tu fous, elle est entrain d'exploser le toit !**

**- Bordel, c'est pas vrai !** » Dean avait réussi à sortir son arme mais le fait qu'un bras monstrueux essaye de le déchiqueter vivant ne l'aidait pas à remettre un chargeur plein.

.

Lorsqu'enfin son arme était prête à tirer, c'est la radio émetteur qui se mit à siffler. Un son strident sortit du petit ordinateur de bord qui fit grimacer les frères Winchester. Seulement les deux hommes ne furent de toute évidence pas les seuls à être incommodés par le sifflement aigu, puisque la créature retira son bras de la carlingue en quatrième vitesse et hurla de douleur - ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

.

- « **Sam, monte le son !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Monte le son de l'ordi … vas-y !** »

.

Lorsque le cadet tourna le volume à fond, le chuintement strident devint presque insupportable pour leurs oreilles. Mais à leur grande surprise, il l'était également pour la créature qui continuait de s'égosiller et en moins d'une seconde cette dernière avait déserté le toit.

.

- « _**Dean et Sam, ici Georges Peterson, vous me recevez ?**_ » L'émetteur avait enfin transféré l'appel, mais la station restait tout de même brouillée et les grésillements dénaturaient la transmission.

.

- « **Où elle est ? Où elle est passée ? Dean ? Tu la vois ?**

**- Non, elle s'est volatilisée, elle est nulle part, … **» Dean scrutait l'horizon par méfiance et alternait son regard sur son épaule blessée « **Bordel, c'était pas des sabots ça, on est d'accord, c'était des putains de griffes affutées comme des rasoirs !**

**- Le peu que j'en ai vu, ça ressemblait plus à ce qui nous a fait sortir de la route hier matin…**

**- Ouais mais comme tu dis, le peu que tu as vu ! Parce qu'à part un bras avec des poils et des griffes au bout, elle a pas fait voir son minois cette saloperie…** »

.

- « _**Ici le sheriff Peterson, est-ce que vous me recevez ?!**_ »

.

Sam appuya alors sur le petit ordinateur de bord pour répondre à son interlocuteur et le sifflement repartit de plus belle.

.

- « **Argh, faut vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose avec ce truc… ça m'a niqué les tympans…** » Dean s'était rassis sur le siège passager le tout en bouchant ses oreilles, mais ses yeux restants toutefois rivés sur l'extérieur.

- « **Je crois que ce truc, comme tu dis, nous as sauvé la vie…** » Le cadet continuait de rouler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et attendit que l'émetteur stoppe les ultra-sons avant de parler dans la radio « **Ici Sam, on vous écoute sheriff.**

**- Je **_**commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter quant à votre survie…**_

**- On a eu de la visite, mais elle nous a faussé compagnie… pour le moment.**

_**- Pas de blessés ?**_

**- Rien qui ne peut se soigner… comment ça se passe de votre côté ?**

_**- Nicols était conscient quand je suis retourné le chercher au poste. Visiblement en meilleur forme qu'hier. Il a refusé d'aller voir le doc et a préféré s'en aller se renseigner sur les autres équipes pendant que je faisais ma ronde en ville. Il s'est armé de deux fusils d'assaut mais je ne suis pas rassuré qu'il soit parti seul. J'ai pas de nouvelles de lui pour l'instant, je me dit que les routes doivent être barrées et qu'il va mettre un certain temps avant de rejoindre les autres…**_

**- Rappelez-le et dites-lui que le monstre qu'on recherche n'ai pas un grand fan des ultra-sons, ça pourrait lui être utile !** » Fit Dean en se penchant vers le transmetteur pour que le sheriff puisse bien l'entendre.

- « _**C'est noté, je vais essayer de le contacter**_**. **

**- Bien on est plus très loin de la frontière d'Alridge, le GPS nous indique qu'on est à moins de dix bornes des chez les McAllister.**

_**- J'y suis déjà, je vous attends. Terminer.**_

**- OK. Terminer. **»

.

Sam ré-appuya sur l'ordinateur pour mettre fin à la conversation définitivement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, preuve d'un stress évident. Dean était, lui aussi, loin d'être rassuré. Le temps que la bestiole n'était pas éparpillée partout sur le sol, il ne serait définitivement pas en paix.

.

.

Ils ne mirent finalement qu'un petit quart d'heure pour atteindre la maison des défunts retraités. Ils ne firent pas de détour pour déposer au préalable l'Impala au poste par manque de temps et de confort : une bonne majorité des armes étaient encore dans le coffre de cette dernière, et ce n'était pas négligeable. Devant le porche se tenait Peterson, une radio à la main qui semblait lui aussi très nerveux. Seulement son expression changea en incompréhension lorsqu'il vit arriver son 4x4, les Winchester à son bord.

.

- « **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma voiture ?!**

**- Heu, comme on vous l'a dit par la radio, on a eu de la visite…**

**- D'un tank ?!** » S'époumona l'homme de loi en s'approchant doucement les yeux écarquillés.

.

Dean sortit de la voiture, une grimace explicite sur son visage et se tourna alors vers le tout-terrain pour avoir une meilleure perspective sur les dégâts. En effet, le 4x4 si bien entretenu aurait peut-être quelques 'réparations' à faire.

Les trois vitres avants étaient explosées, la carrosserie était plus ou moins cabossées mais fortement rayée sur tout le long des flancs; quant au toit, le mieux serait de le changer complètement, le trou béant de vingt centimètres de diamètre ne faisant pas bon effet.

.

- « **C'est vrai que c'est bien stable sur la route ces p'tites choses là.** » Lança Dean en tapant sur le capot … qui se décrocha par inadvertance. « **Euh, et si on allait inspecter la maison ?** »

.

Sans un regard supplémentaire au sheriff, probablement au bord de la crise de nerf, Dean suivit Sam à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Ils auraient peut-être plus de chances avec la maison qu'avec les voitures… enfin peut être.

.

* * *

.


	22. Chapter 22

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 21.**_

* * *

_._

La maison était entièrement conçue en bois clair, se mélangeant très naturellement avec le paysage. Il s'agissait d'une authentique demeure montagnarde de deux étages entourée d'un jardinet modeste mais tout de même suffisant pour des retraités. A quelques centaines de mètres, des fermes et autres bâtisses se fondaient dans le décor et témoignaient de l'humble population qui régnait dans la vallée d'Alridge.

Sur cette habitation là il y avait les fameux rubans jaunes et noirs qui barraient la porte d'entrée, signe d'un ou plusieurs décès qui nécessitaient une enquête, formant une croix d'interdiction de passer - ce qui n'était guerre efficace puisque les deux frères avaient tendance, au contraire, à vouloir les traverser à tout prix.

Dean arracha donc les bandes de plastique histoire de laisser place à son cadet pour une éventuelle entrée à la manière Winchester.

.

- « **Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ?** » Peterson les avait rejoints, une tête toujours aussi dépité pour ce que ces deux hommes avaient fait à son 4x4, s'interrogeant véritablement sur les agissements peu conventionnels de ces derniers.

- « **Je sais que nos méthodes vont à l'encontre de votre boulot, mais si on veut inspecter la baraque sheriff, il va bien falloir entrer à l'intérieur…** » L'aîné s'était retourné vers l'homme de loi, un sourire sournois illuminant son visage.

- « **Je suis assez d'accord sur ce fait…Dean. En revanche ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est : pourquoi votre frère essaye de crocheter la serrure ?** » Le Ranger sourit à son tour devant le jeune homme un peu confus et sortit un trousseau de sa poche qu'il exhiba en l'air « **Il me parait plus simple d'ouvrir une porte d'entrée avec sa clé … enfin pour ce que j'en dis.**»

.

Dean posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le stopper dans son élan. Ce dernier tourna la tête et se retrouva en tête-à-tête avec la fameuse clé qui se balançait insidieusement sous son nez, tenue entre l'index et le pouce du sheriff l'air moqueur. Sam attrapa alors l'objet d'un geste hâtif et se releva avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure, essayant tout de même de rester désinvolte.

.

Le hall d'entrée reflétait parfaitement le confort d'une propriété d'un couple quinquagénaire recherchant tranquillité et bien-être. Tapisserie et lambris offraient un accueil chaleureux aux invités, tandis qu'un porte-manteau en fer forgé leur disait qu'il faisait bon vivre dans la demeure. Bref l'idéale de la ruralité - enfin jusqu'à ce que le salon soit à porter de vue. Car même si les meubles renversés et les objets brisés n'étaient pas réellement l'idéal en matière de décoration, le sang séché étalé un peu partout sur le parquet stratifié, ainsi que sur le tapis de sol luxueux, avait tendance à gâcher vraisemblablement la sobriété agréable du lieu.

.

- «** Rien n'a été touché, tout est resté tel quel… enfin à part les corps qui ont été rapatriés hier en début de matinée - du moins ce qu'il en restait**.» Lança le sheriff sans un regard aux Winchester, ses yeux étant bien plus attirés par la couleur du plancher.

.

Dean acquiesça sommairement, le tout en se mettant une main sous son nez en réponse à l'odeur fortement nauséabonde que dégageait la pièce. Quant à Sam, il était déjà accroupi en train d'inspecter les traces au sol.

.

- « **Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par : 'ce qu'il en restait' ? **» Le cadet releva la tête, attendant la réponse du Ranger.

- « **Et bien, en ce qui concernait Jeff, son enveloppe corporelle était relativement intacte…**

**- Relativement ?**

**- Disons qu'on pouvait encore l'identifier. Sa nuque était brisée et sa tête était retournée à cent quatre vingt degrés, mais son visage restait 'reconnaissable'. Par contre il avait été totalement vidé de l'intérieur : plus d'organes, plus de boyaux, rien.** »

.

L'aîné grimaça de dégoût en écoutant les descriptions du sheriff et s'avança vers l'escalier juste sur sa gauche. Son petit frère, lui, continuait son examen des lieux et sa récolte d'informations sur les défunts.

.

- « **Qu'en est-il de sa femme ?**

**- Là, c'est une autre histoire… on a déduit des restes qu'il s'agissait bien de Lily par la longueur des os - **_**dont un avec une broche : elle était tombée de cheval il y a quelques mois**_** - des dents et des bijoux qui étaient éparpillés tout autour du corps.**

**- Il ne restait que des os ?**

**- Non, il y avait aussi quelques cheveux, des morceaux de peau et comme je viens de le dire : des dents. **

**- Et vous en avez quand même conclu à une attaque d'ours ou de loup ?**

**- Ben on n'avait pas d'autres pistes qu'une attaque d'animal sauvage ? Et quelque part on n'avait pas totalement tort. D'accord c'est peut-être pas un qu'on connait - ou du moins qui est '**_**recensé**_**' - mais il s'agit quand même bien d'une bête féroce.**»

.

Dean releva les sourcils, concédant que le vieil homme marquait un point et se retourna vers son cadet qui était également assez d'accord avec cette conclusion.

.

Les trois hommes commencèrent donc l'inspection de la bâtisse en quête d'indices leur permettant de retrouver, identifier ou même tuer la responsable des carnages. Ils prirent donc chacun à un étage différent. Dean était au premier et Peterson au second tandis que Sam était resté au rez-de-chaussée, là où les deux corps avaient étaient retrouvés.

Le cadet désespérait de ne trouver aucune trace qui appartenait de près ou de loin à la créature. Pas d'empruntes de pas - _ou de sabots_ - pas de poils, pas de griffes, rien pour l'aiguiller. Les seuls indices subsistants étaient des ongles, probablement de la défuntes femme, restés plantés dans le parquet, et quelques cheveux mi-longs tintés de sang entre les lames. Il pouvait cependant observer des traces de pas humains, courts, certainement ceux de Lily, qui laissaient des taches décolorées sur le plancher, comme si cette dernière avait couru les pieds nus et mouillés. Juste à coté de ces dernières, une autre marque, longue à la manière d'un bandeau ondulant, qui avait également blanchi le sol.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, la luminosité s'amoindrissait, le soleil ne pouvant se frayer un chemin à travers les hautes montagnes, preuve que l'après midi était entrain de tirer sa révérence.

.

- « **Regarde moi ça…** » Dean descendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd en tendant sa main à son cadet qui s'était relevé en le voyant arriver.

- « **Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- A toi de me le dire l'intello.** » L'aîné déposa l'objet minuscule dans la paume de son petit frère et attendit impatiemment l'avis de ce dernier.

- « **Ça ressemble… à une écaille.**

**- Une écaille ?**

**- Ouais, je dirais que c'est une écaille de serpent. **

- … **C'est bien que ce que je pensais.** » Dean offrit à son cadet la tête du '_mais si je le savais_' avant de reprendre sa trouvaille des mains de son frère pour la scruter de plus près.

- « **Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?**

**- A côté de la baignoire, sur des ciseaux à ongles.** » Cette fois c'est Sam qui grimaça d'incompréhension. « **Me regarde pas comme ça mec, j'ai pas d'idées …**

**- T'as trouvé un vivarium où… je sais pas, des indices qui prouveraient qu'ils avaient un serpent '**_**domestique**_**' ?**

**- Non rien de tout ça juste des ciseaux à ongles par terre avec ce truc dessus et une baignoire remplis d'eau...**

**- Un bain … ?**

**- Ouais un bain moussant, même s'il y avait plus de mousse dedans je pense que c'était ça en quoi ça te titille ?**

**- Non, ça expliquerait juste les traces sur le plancher…**

**- Et… ?**

**- Et je pense que Lily McAllister était entrain de prendre ce fameux bain quand elle s'est faite attaquer : elle s'est défendue - avec ses ciseaux à ongles - et s'est enfuie par les escaliers, d'où les traces que j'ai trouvé ici.**

**- Et elle a été finie en bas par cette merde de bestiole. Son mari devait probablement déjà être mort…** » Dean baissa ses yeux une seconde fois sur sa découverte au creux de sa main et la pris entre ses doigts pour la mettre à la lumière du jour. « **Donc t'es entrain de me dire que cette saloperie a des écailles ?**

**- Ben je te l'avais déjà dit la première fois où on l'a 'aperçue'… enfin quand elle nous a coupé la route, tu sais ?**

**- Ouais mais quand elle a passé son putain de bras meurtrier par le trou du toit de la bagnole tout à l'heure, j'ai pas vu d'écailles moi, j'ai vu que de la fourrure à la con … et des griffes au bout.**

**- Ben peut-être qu'elle n'a qu'une partie de son corps qui a des écailles… qu'est-ce que j'en sais franchement ?** » Sam s'assit alors sur le canapé, une grimace explicite : les tambours recommençaient à tambouriner à l'intérieur de son crâne, ce qui n'échappa pas à son grand frère.

- « **Hé, ça va ?**

**- Ouais… c'est cette chasse, c'est une vraie prise de tête…**

**- Ben surtout quand la tête en question s'est bouffé plusieurs sales coups.** » Dean s'assit à côté de son cadet pour lui inspecter le pansement. « **Faut refaire ton bandage, il est entrain de partir en couille.**

**- Ça va Dean, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ce truc de toute façon…**

**- On rentre au poste et je te refais ton pansement. Fin de la discussion Sammy.** »

.

.

Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, le poste de Ranger était plus que bien appréciable après une journée de décembre encore rocambolesque. La seule victoire de la journée - sans prendre en compte évidement qu'ils étaient toujours en vie - fût s'en nul doute d'avoir réussi à récupérer l'Impala. La visite de la maison des défunts retraités n'avait pas donné grand-chose - sachant qu'une écaille de serpent est loin d'être le saint graal – et qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur le 'à quoi' ils avaient vraiment à faire.

Sam s'était donc réinstallé devant un ordinateur, un sandwich posé sur le bureau - un nouveau bandage propre autour de la tête - et s'entêtait assidument à faire des recherches infructueuses, le journal de son père ouvert à ses côtés. Le sheriff, lui, s'était glissé dans ses archives, les meurtres récents des jeunes randonneurs il y a un mois de cela avaient pu laisser une piste qu'il n'avait peut-être pas vue au départ. Quant à Dean, il s'était installé sous le capot de sa voiture pour une inspection minutieuse tout en ressassant les derniers évènements : peut-être aurait-il une illumination sur comment réglé cette chasse au plus vite.

.

Ce n'est que lorsque le ronronnement d'un 4x4 vînt s'étouffer sur le parking du poste que les trois hommes se stoppèrent dans leur activités. L'adjoint descendit alors de sa voiture, une mine pale et les membres tremblants.

.

- «** Je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre le poste numéro deux, les différentes routes pour y aller étaient complètement bloquées. Et impossible de les joindre… ni par radio, ni par portable, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'espère qu'ils vont bien…**

**- Calme-toi Steve, reprend ton souffle. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé? Ton visage… tu t'es fait attaquer ?** » Peterson s'approcha de son protégé pour observer les blessures de son adjoints de plus près.

- «** Oui, … euh c'est cette chose qui m'a prise par surprise quand je roulais et je me suis défendu, d'où mes blessures…**

**Est-ce que tu as réussi à la voir ? Comment tu t'en es sorti ?** » Demanda Dean très impressionné mais sur ces gardes malgré tout.

- « **J'ai eu votre message sheriff, sur les ultra-sons… alors j'ai fait siffler la radio comme je pouvais, et… ça a marché ! Elle est partie avant qu'elle ne puisse me tuer!** »

.

Le vieux Ranger semblait rassuré que son homme s'en soit sortit et partit donc chercher la mallette de premier soins pour panser les blessures de son jeune adjoint. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers les deux Winchester un sourire satisfait sur son visage d'ange.

.

- « **Mais j'ai une piste… je sais où elle est, j'ai vu ses traces dans les bois, je pense savoir où est sa tanière ! **»

**- Où ? **»Lancèrent Sam et Dean d'une seule voix.

- «** Je vais vous montrer sur la carte et vous n'aurez plus qu'à aller la chercher…** ».

.

* * *

.

_Fin du glandouillage les gars et début de la vraie chasse prochainement : et si on se faisait un p'tit tour en forêt dans le prochain chap..?. ben quoi? on savait que ça allait arriver ^^_


End file.
